


Holy Bell

by ReiTheCS



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure, Curse Bob, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, F/F, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Frederic the Turkey, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rei is a Mess, Self-Insert, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Volff stop blowing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTheCS/pseuds/ReiTheCS
Summary: "Get reborn he said! It be fun he said! I'll be sure to gut him!" I promised myself.At least I got a adoptive doctor brother, an apologetic mink bear as a friend and an ex-Marine spy as my adoptive father and me, a bipolar dart thrower! Now I just have to tell my straw hat wearing captain that I will not ask my brother to give him extra limbs! SI!Also posted on Fanfiction, but has been rewritten on AO3.Arcs1-10 - North Blue11 - ? - East Blue





	1. Introducing Rei

….

 

….

 

The last thing I expected after dying was to wake up in some kind of office that resembled an interrogation room from a police show.

 

"So basically I get to be reborn into an anime?" I asked looking at a strange man who resembled the guys in black. He was looking at something that looked like a case file.

 

"Preeetty much." He said sounding rather smug.

 

"Why me? Do all people who die get to be reborn?" I asked suspicious of the man. Like hell, I'll believe that!

 

"Nope, just a few random ones once in a while. It depends really."

 

"On what?"

 

"On how long they would be able to last."

 

"What?"

 

"You see it's rather boring here so occasionally me and my buddies get together, choose random people who have been on the dead list and send them somewhere. It's rather fun betting on how long they'll last." He smiled at me, which only made me want to punch him in the face for playing with others like that. I didn't want to be part of his entertainment, but I wasn't ready to move on either...

 

"So basically you choose me randomly as some kind of entertainment…." I deadpanned.

 

"We don't got a telly here."

 

"..."

 

"So are you in or not? I'm giving you a choice here, you can go be with your relatives or try living a new life."

 

"...Depends where I'm going to end up at..." I said. I always wanted to be in an anime, but I knew that I wouldn't last in a dangerous one. I wanted to continue living, I was only 18! Even though I knew one day I'll die and sure I was a bit suicidal, but I would have loved to read the endings of my fav mangas….sigh...I also didn't want my mother to find out I died in a car accident. She was the only link I had left. Yes I did have friends who I cared for and they cared for me, but we didn't stay in touch that much making us sadly grow distant...My stepfather and I didn't have the best relationship, so I didn't feel connected to him as I did with mom even though we didn't talk much either. I hope she gets through this...I didn't want to hurt her! I ignored the tears that fell from my eyes. I noticed sometimes I would cry even when I wasn't that upset or didn't feel anything at all.

 

My eyes stared at the man as he stared back at me. I wiped the tears away. I knew mom was strong she still had relatives and I knew she wanted to adopt a child for years now, so maybe when the pain of losing me mellows down she will be able to adopt a child. I don't want her to be unhappy. "What about the original timelines? Won't it affect the current ones if a new person is suddenly dropped into that world?" I asked the man.

 

"Yes actually, I believe you people who write fanfics call it AUs or alternative universes. The story will mostly go as usual, but if you actually interact with the 'main characters' and try to change things you will notice changes around that world. Through even you being born in that universe might cause things like personality or events to be altered, through that only has a small chance of happening."

 

"So basically my memories, depending on how good I know the anime, would be only half useful?"

 

"Yep. So are you in or not, I do have others I need to attend to."

 

"Fine, but I have a condition, can I write a letter that could be put on my old room's table? For mom?" I asked hoping. He nods as a pen and paper appear out of nowhere. Taking it I wrote mom my final letter and signed it with lots of love from me to her. Before giving it to the man. The note would appear as something I wrote a long time ago.

 

"Which world are you sending me to?" I knew I should have asked that first, but he might not have allowed me to write her a letter if I denied the option of being reborn.

 

"A fun little world that you may know as One piece!~" Said the so-called angel...

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...You're a sadist." Says the sadistic girl. Ha!

 

"Thank you!~ Luckily for you I have a special present for you, three requests!~"

 

"Three requests? Like anything? What's the catch?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

 

"No catch at all, you're lucky that I'm currently in a dandy mood."

 

"...Okay…I want Mastery over Observation Haki, A sturdy body so that I won't get killed that easily and…." I could ask for Conqueror Haki...or a devil fruit or the letter D in my name, but no...I don't want those things...I want.." A request…"

 

"Request?"

 

"Yes…"

 

After our talk, we both shook each other's hands."I would say it was nice talking to you Bob, but I would be lying." I said with a fake smile.

 

"Bob?"

 

"That's the name I'll call you whenever I want to curse at you or rant at you."

 

"Ah, sure why the heck not. Hope to see you again."

 

I don't...

 

That's when I blacked out as the darkness engulfed me.

 

I woke up as a 1-year-old and apparently was choking on some mash potatoes. I looked to see a woman with long beautiful red wavy hair tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes staring at me shocked. She wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck with brown baggy pants while holding a green spoon in her hand.

 

"Rei! Are you ==== ?" The woman asked as I continued choking with a confused expression on my face. What did she say? It's like learning Estonian all over again, goddammit.

 

"Hiro! Rei is ========!" As she said something a man with black slight spiky hair and grey eyes ran into the room, he wore a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants.

 

"Rei Rei!" He yelled out in panic as he lifted me up and started helping me by patting my back. After I finally stopped choking, which was a freaking blessing since I didn't want to end up seeing Bob that soon, he carried me past a mirror where I could see that I had messy short red hair and grey eyes. I was wearing a polar bear hoodie with black leggings. Arceus, I was freaking adorable!

 

After a good night sleep, I felt my memories over the year returning to me. I was a pretty calm baby, only crying when needing the essentials and pretty much slept through the night which my parents counted as a blessing. My father apparently was a marine named Hiro and my mom was a housewife named Akira.

 

I understood some Japanese words, but it would still be a long process for me to learn it. I really hoped I could learn it before reaching 4 since I had other plans in mind after that. I was a fast crawler and already practicing walking, which was great since I can be potty trained soon. Arceus, not being able to use the potty was a nightmare.

 

Akira was almost glued to my side and loved to play with me and sadly dress me up in dresses which I despise and I know she could tell by the way I pouted and glared at the offending item. She was bubbly and sweet.

 

Hiro, on the other hand, was pretty much sweet and goofy around me, but when other people from town came over he was like a different person, he was calm, cold and collective. Dad was actually currently on vacation.

 

Now that I think about it I got dad's grey eyes and what's funny is that in my other life I had grey slightly bluish eyes. Kinda reminds me of the saying 'eyes are the window of the soul'.

 

Right now I'm contemplating saying my first word. I already decided that Mama and Papa would be respectably my first and second words while my third one would be Pirate! Hehe!~ Bet dad won't like that!~

 

Mom was showing me some blocks while Dad had just come back from the market with a plush wolf. He was rushing over towards me and mom with a goofy grin on his face making me and mom smile.

 

"Oh, Rei Rei!~" Called my Dad in a sing-song voice. Satomi Rei was my new name and honestly, after a while, I grew to love it. Through dad would call me Rei Rei most of the time."Look what Daddy got you!~ He came especially from far away to guard over you, my little bell." He said happily as he saw me reaching out for the toy. I loved plushies, a lot, especially canine and feline-based ones.

 

Dad gave me the toy as I hugged it. It was so fluffy and adorable that I let out a squeak. Okay, time to blow their minds! "Mama!~" I said happily as I looked at my Mom. Mom's and Dad's eyes widen as Dad quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen before coming back with a camera. Mom was suffocating me with one of her proud hugs. heeeelp meeeh. For a housewife, she was really strong.

 

Soon Mom noticed that her hug was suffocating me when I started squirming. I was more than happy when she let go of me. I didn't know If I should try saying something again, scared of another potential spine crushing hug, but Dad kept staring at me with so much anticipation that I just had to.

 

"Papa!~" I babbled at him in my baby voice.

 

Dad burst into tears. "My baby is growing up so faaaast, but I'm so happy she called me Papa! Waaahwaaahwahh!"

 

I and Mom just stared at the crying grown man who was lying on the floor now. Crying into the wooden floor. Dad was really silly, I was surprised he made marine officer, but you know don't judge a book by its cover.

 

I just had to add icing to the cake!

 

"Piwate!~" Shit. I still could not pronounce things that well as a baby, but it was worth it. Seeing the absolute shocked faces of my parents. Mom soon started laughing as she saw my Dad snapping out of his shocked state and crying even more.

 

"Nononononono!" He said while shaking his head, kinda reminding me of a dog after a bath."My Rei Rei won't have anything to do with pirates! Oh, why Rei Rei couldn't you have said Marine or some other word? She's too precious and innocent to even think about pirates! Where did she even hear that word!?" He kept ranting to himself not paying attention to his surroundings, as Mom quietly picked me up. Holding a finger to her lips she whispered to me with a cheeky smile.

 

"Let's go eat Daddy's dessert!~" I giggled at that and nod enthusiastically as Mom carried me to steal some of Dad's chocolate strawberry cake!~ Through I couldn't eat any cause I wasn't old enough.

 

a year later...

 

As a 2-year-old, I could finally put my plan of action into place.

 

I decided to wait until I turned 4 before starting learning how to fight. I was able to ask mom and dad to start teaching me how to write in Japanese. Learning how to write in Japanese would take a lot of time, but 2 years should be enough for basic stuff. Plus after so long I felt restless. I needed to do SOMETHING!

 

I already have plans for my weapon and fighting style, now I just need a teacher and a bit more patients. Through I would have to decide which of those skills I want as my main ones... I was also finally able to understand how to use my Observation Haki and I was right by thinking it would be rather useful.~

 

Currently, I was learning how to write kanjis…..Oh god, can somebody just kill me now! The only good thing is that because I'm learning as a child I can learn this faster than if I started learning as an adult.

 

Dad and Mom were still the same keeping their eye on me at all times, though I overheard Dad talking about going back to the navy since we are starting to run out of money that dad saved up. They also considered me a prodigy. Dad was convinced I was going into literature, which honestly would send me into a laughing/choking fit.

 

I also was pretty upset about dad leaving...

 

In my previous life, my parents pretty much ignored me.

 

I understood why everybody was ignoring me they had bigger problems to handle at the time so I stayed quiet, but after everything was done and they started to ignore me again after a short period because they were too stressed and tired after work to even say hi…I got used to it…

 

But now…now I have people who are involved in my life and I try my best to be as sweet and polite as I can be.*cough* Through my sadistic and sassy side sometimes breaks through..*cough*

 

Damn so many Kanjis! My current mother is the one teaching me them, but it's even harder than I thought! I'm not even going to talk about writing them correctly!

 

2 years later…

 

My writing still sucked, but at least I could read now. Since this island was small and not many kids were around my age, I spend most of my time learning, sleeping, eating or planning.

 

Now I think I'm ready to start learning hand to hand and knife flinging. Yes, knife flinging, I'm positive that handling swords will be hell for me and I won't grow to be good at it. That's why I choose a long distance weapon, plus I used to be good at darts, so I would need to start by practicing throwing darts again, then maybe some bow and arrow practice before trying using heavy daggers/ knives.

 

Fighting from the distance is the safest place for me, but there was a reason why I asked for a sturdy body. If I were to be caught off guard and attacked from a close distance I could try fighting back with a hand to hand fighting style. I could try creating my own style by mixing in other types of fighting styles into it. Maybe I could think of something else later on, but currently, I needed a skill that would be useful for me.

 

Now though I need to convince my parents into letting me learn hand to hand. The darts I bought from a local street teenager who needed money for bread and milk. Since I'm rather smart for a child and that the village IS barricaded from animal attacks I am able to walk around town without supervision from my parents. They even already started giving me an allowance!~ Even though I think it's strange to give a 4-year-old money, but it's one piece, at least they aren't throwing me off cliffs. Ha...

 

I put half of it in my small bag so that if anything happens I at least will have some spare cash. The darts were hidden in my small tree house that dad built. He is too big to fit through the door. Though nobody knows, the tree house has a crack and behind it has a fence with a hole, it's rather strange nobody noticed it before. I barricaded both of them just in case my parent's notice. In my village, there are two exits the front and back exit while the rest of it is surrounded by a fence.

 

I wasn't yet confident enough to go through the hole in the fence to try distant dart throwing in the forest with the wild animals.

 

I should probably go and ask my parents about the hand to hand thing…

 

Walking over to my parents who were currently making a family picnic, I called out."Mom? Dad? Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure sweetie, what's wrong?" Asked my Mom with her usual happy smile.

 

"Nothings wrong…" I fidgeted a bit, no matter what I wasn't comfortable asking other people about things."I just wanted to ask if I could learn hand to hand fighting?" I was terrified that Dad would be disappointed, goddammit I was four, I shouldn't be thinking about this kind of thing.

 

Mom looked at me surprised while dad let the bowl of salad slip from his hands and spill all over his pants. I tried not to laugh at that.

 

"Hand to hand!?" They both echoed at the same time. Looking rather nervous I nod my lowered head as my eyes peeked from behind my bangs to stare at my parents.

 

"Why on Earth would you want to learn hand to hand combat?" I asked my mother as she kneeled down to my eye level. She did that a lot.

 

"Well…I know that the world is really scary so I want to be able to fight back if anything scary happens…"I don't want to die here so I gotta get stronger and survive!

 

"But Rei Rei-" Dad was interrupted by Mom.

 

"Hiro."

 

"But Akira-"

 

"She's right…." Mom went over to dad and whispered to him, but thanks to my observation Haki I could hear her."We won't be here forever."

 

Dad sighs."…You're right." He then looks at me with a pained smile."Okay Rei Rei, I know somebody in town who can teach you hand to hand while I can also give you a few lessons of what I learned when I was a marine in training."

 

"Thank you, daddy!~" I chirped happily.

 

One year later…

 

I stood in the forest with a bow in my hand and a bag of arrows, a knife was also in it.

 

A year of dart throwing and using handmade arrows. Then switching to knives…progress…I can now proudly hit not moving objects…yeeeaaah I need to practice throwing/firing knife and arrows at moving objects.

 

My hand and hand combat practice has been progressing nicely. My teachers are my Dad and Saito-sensei. Saito-sensei is a martial artist. He had shown me different styles which I had to practice to see which one would suit me…none…through correctly I had to add a bit of everything to make a comfortable fighting style that would suit me. Of course the first 6 months my body ached and I could barely walk, but now I can proudly say that now I only drag my feet after training! Hahaha….Who was I kidding?!

 

I sobbed quietly. It was hell…My timing was getting better, but my body ached so bad!

 

Currently, I decided to try hunting with my bow and arrows. I read a survival book at the small library while keeping a children's book up as if I were reading that so that I could learn how to survive in a forest and practice those tips and techniques in the forest. I didn't want people to get suspicious of me since they already thought I was weird enough.

 

So I took my weapons and went hunting for rabbits or birds. It took me 3 weeks until I was able to actually hit my target, but it always hit slightly off from the place I was aiming at. Most likely because I didn't count the speed being increased or decreased by the rabbit as the arrow pierced its leg.

 

God…blood…so much blood started pouring as the rabbit tried to run but failed. I ran over to it and knew I had to end it quickly, but looking at this rabbit who looked so scared. I started crying. The whole reason I started hunting animals is that I knew I had to get over the fact that I could hurt others or kill them if necessary, learning how to get dinner and hitting moving targets was a bonus.

 

It felt like an eternity, though it was around 5-10 minutes before I used my knife to end the rabbit's life. Choking on my tears I sat there staring at the poor rabbit for an hour or two as I cried over the animal.

 

When I was done I carefully took the rabbit and skinned it, still choking over my tears as my shaky hands did a poor job at it. Making a hole I put the rabbit's fur and buried it. I apologized for killing it, but it didn't make me feel better.

 

Maybe it was time…to put on that emotionless mask when I hurt or killed anything…It always helped me block my emotions…Getting backstabbed, lied to and just getting psychologically abused would make you wear a mask almost all the time.

 

But I haven't used it since I got reborn in this place…

 

Taking a deep breath I concentrated as I felt the mask slip on. Looking at the piece of rabbit meat…I didn't really feel anything except for a bit of sadness, but it was quickly suppressed.

 

Taking some dry moss and sticks. I started to make a small fire so that I could cook the meat. After I finished cooking it, I ate it while only once choking on the meat and then destroyed the fire.

 

My mask slowly left as I felt my body shaking. The meat was delicious, but I felt so guilty now that I wanted to vomit it all out. Right, now…god…I felt so horrible…

 

I decided that I wasn't fit to continue hunting…Taking the bow, arrows, and knives I went back home.

 

As soon as I crawled into my tree house. Looking in the mirror I noticed that my black leggings and blue shirt were slightly bloody and my eyes were red and puffy after crying. Good thing I kept a spare pair of clothes here just in case. After changing and cleaning myself with some wet toilet paper. I left the tree house and went inside my parent's house. Mom was currently in the kitchen while Dad had left to go talk to one of the local islands marine bases.

 

Walking into the kitchen I couldn't handle it as I let out a weak."Mommy…" I wasn't used to adults helping me. The only people that helped me when I was distressed was my grandmother and my mother, but after grandma passed away I only had my mother who soon started to ignore a lot of the moments when I needed her, but here..here I had a new mom and dad and I didn't know if they would care if I needed comfort or help.

 

Mom looked at me so fast I thought she would break her neck. Her eyes were slightly wide. It must have been because of the way my voice sounded."Sweetie? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked wiping her hands over a towel and kneeling to my eye level in front of me.

 

"…I…" A sob escaped from me. I couldn't say anything as I stood there crying.

 

Suddenly I felt her hug me. I didn't get many hugs from my previous life so I clung to my current mother as I cried even harder.

 

Mom promised she wouldn't tell dad about my sudden strange behavior after I begged her not to tell him. I later told her it was because I had a realistic nightmare…I think she only half believed me.

 

Another year later….

 

It took me months before I was comfortable enough to kill. My mask helped me and I slowly noticed I was beginning to accept the fact that killing was going to be part of my life now. Killing animals for food was now acceptable for me, but plain killing them, for no reason wasn't allowed, it went against my code. To never hurt somebody without a good reason.

 

Self-defense

 

Protection

 

Survival

 

Those were acceptable rules I went by.

 

I haven't killed humans and I'm pretty sure I will never be able to, but at least now I can injure them if they crossed any of the three rules. Killing is something that would happen if I had no other choice. I really hoped I wouldn't break my own code.

 

My aim and martial arts greatly progressed. I also began studying poison and paralyzing plants which I could use to cover my darts in or use senbon if I can find some. I stopped using bows when I was able to hit targets with my knives. My martial arts style was a mix of marine training, boxing, common self-defense, some of Sanji's moves I remembered(mostly the leg spin). Through if I had to choose one, then my knife throwing was waaay better.

 

Dad was a marine again…but he did come to visit us each month for a week, so it was okay.

 

I made sure I spend time with mom each day and not just train all day. Plus I didn't want to worry her.

 

When I woke up I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Today…wasn't a good day and I didn't know why, but I just had such a strong feeling…

 

I stayed close to mom and kept glancing around town when we went to buy some groceries. Near evening I thought that maybe my instincts were just wrong so I decided to go gather some paralyzing plants instead. I took some plastic bags and rubber gloves with my throwing knives. I went out into the forest through the hole.

 

Currently, I was wearing a pair of black leggings and a red sundress with a black belt around my waist. I kept my hair shoulder length, after a few times being stubborn or cutting it with safety scissors my parents gave up and allowed me to keep it short. I was not going through the hell of having long hair again.

 

After gathering some paralyzing plants I headed back home, but a sudden shooting noise made me look up…I saw smoke coming from my village. I felt shivers run down my back."Mom?" I whispered terrified with wide eyes.

 

I dashed back home. Since I was bad with directions, though I wasn't anywhere near Zoro's level, it still took me a while to learn the layout of the island by going further from the village slowly each day, but now I knew by heart which helped me arrive back to my tree house pretty fast. I took all my darts, paralyzing plants and weapons and put them in my bag. I only left my old bow and arrows hidden there.

 

Quickly but with caution, I headed inside the house. Looking around I saw some broken furniture. I kept my mask on, not allowing my emotions to overtake me, only I couldn't keep the tears from falling from my neutral face as I stared at my ransacked house.

 

I hoped she was okay, but as soon as I entered my own room I felt my world shatter…Mom and Dad were lying in their own pool of blood, not moving and not breathing

 

My mask broke. I fell on my knees next to them too shocked to speak.

 

NONONO! NOT THEM! PLEASE NO! I CAN'T BE WITHOUT THEM! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE…please…Mommy…Daddy…don't go…don't ..don't leave me…I'm scared...please come back…I love you so much…please…

 

Suddenly I heard a crash. Somebody was downstairs.. but...I can't leave them…I stared at my parent's bodies. Their hands were on top of each other. Gulping down the sob that was close to escaping, I stood up with shaky knees, sparks appeared in my eyes. I knew I would vomit. I quickly went over to a nearby trashcan and puked my lunch out. With my remaining strength, I crawled into the closed and hid with my parent's clothes piled on me. I laid there curled up in a ball hoping to look like a pile of clothes…trying not to breath…when I heard those footsteps.

 

"We got two dead here! A man and a woman. One seems to have been a marine officer." A male voice said.

 

"I know, I think Marcus killed these two. Wanted a go on the pretty lady, but Ella killed her. You know how Ella gets when she's jealous." A female voice said.

 

I made sure to remember those names...Marcus and Ella.

 

"I think the two got a kid too, there's a tree house there. I was able to peek inside but I didn't see anybody there. The kid must have run off." Said the female sounding disappointed. I'm glad I covered the hole before leaving.

 

"Tch, well if they did then maybe one of the guys caught them. This place seems to not have any kids so now we need to gather as many people alive as we can. I doubt the Celestial Dragon will be pleased with having only a handful of slaves." Said the male.

 

Slave hunters. My face paled and my heartbeat became faster but I still did my best not to breath too much which was getting harder.

 

"Let's go then, we don't want to be accused of slacking off." Said the female.

 

As soon as my Observation Haki told me they left our family house's land I quickly threw the clothes off me as I gasped for air. I needed to get out of here and fast! I spread my Observation Haki around the island checking for survivors. Only 10 people out of 40 were alive and all 10 were being held in one place with 20 unfamiliar signatures. I counted all the unfamiliar ones on the island. 60 people...oh god...I needed to leave!

 

I dashed to the tree house, I grabbed my bow and arrows and went over the hole into the forest. There were 30 in town, 20 on the ship and 10 out here, so I had to be careful. I did my best to follow the most less likely route they would go to, only twice having to hide on top of a tree branch so they wouldn't notice me. I was so happy that I learned tree climbing!

 

After a while, I was able to reach the beach, but now there was this tricky part...I didn't know how to leave. Shit!

 

I clenched my hair, tugging at it as I thought of a way to leave. I could sneak on the ship, or wait till they leave or build a raft, but the last one wasn't possible since I wasn't experienced in crafting rafts. The second option was a tricky one since I didn't know when they would leave and there is a chance they might find me. The first one was a horrible option, I didn't want to hitch a ride with slave traders and there was still the chance of them finding me since I will be in the enemy's territory!

 

Taking a deep breath I noticed a barrel near the ship and nobody guarding them, they must be really confident. Carefully I snuck towards the barrels, there were filled with stuff from the village with a few empty ones. Maybe I can try doing what Luffy did, but I didn't know if my luck would be that good.

 

I took two long sticks and some apples, pushed it into the water, climbed inside it and closed the lid before carving two holes on each side with one of my knives. I put the sticks through the holes and started to paddle the barrel towards the ocean, it was hard but I was able to do it, though I had to do breaks after I was sure I was far enough from the ship.

 

A day later….

 

I NEED THE BATHROOM! RIGHT FREAKING NOW!

 

Come on come on! An island, please! Please mister angel or whatever you are! I looked at the third hole I carved out.

 

I think after hours my prayers got answered as I saw a snowy island.

 

…

 

…

 

BOB! YOU SADISTIC FUCKING PIECE OF A MONKEY'S ASS, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU AS SOON AS I SEE YOU AND PRAY THAT YOU WON'T SEE ME WITH A KNIFE! CAUSE THE FIRST THING TO GO WILL BE YOUR TONGUE, EYES AND THEN I'LL SKIN YOU LIKE ONE OF THE RABBITS! I SAW ENOUGH HORROR MOVIE TO THINK OF ENOUGH WAYS TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!

 

I'M NOT FREEZING MY ASS AFTER HOURS OF BEING IN THE OCEAN IN A BARREL! I HATE THE FUCKINH COLD!

 

AND-waaaaait…...I looked at the island, looking at each detail and then it hit me in the face.

 

….

 

…

 

..

 

Ooooohhhhh, ignore what I said before please!~

 

I HAVE REACHED MINION ISLAND! Now just to find out WHEN am I….

 


	2. Enter Law and Rosinante

 

As soon as the barrel touched the snowy shore, I broke the top lid with a punch. You could probably tell that I didn't care that my fist was slightly bleeding, I was more focused on finding a secluded area

 

After I was done with my business I finally noticed that my whole body was freezing. Shit! I can't feel my toes! I kept pushing myself to head towards the town, maybe I'll get lucky and find somebody who will give me some warm clothes. Yeah right.

 

I was climbing up towards the village, I was a mess…

 

My clothes, hair, feet, and hands were smudged with my parents' blood. It happened when I had kneeled down next to them and when I clunched my hair thinking of a way to leave my home island. I choked back a sob. A bag and my bow were strapped to my back. I should later check what I had in my bag, there were some other things there, not only my weapons. I didn't really check when I was rush packing them in there.

 

Looking up I saw the town, I'm almost there just a little mo-My vision became blurry as my feet felt like they were walking on glass! I was so close!

 

"I c-can-n't! I-I'm s-s-so clos-s-se!" I started to cry as everything I experienced finally hit me full blast in the face. I felt light headed as I swayed harder with each step. My sight was blurry making me unable to notice a rock which I tripped on. My whole body was thrown forward and right into the freezing snow. It burned my whole body.

 

I lied in the freezing snow thinking back to what happened to me. Flashbacks of my hometown, my parents, Saito-sensei, the street boy, the librarian, and the nice ice cream man came into my mind as my hollow eyes stared into nothingness with tears streaming down my face. the blood stains even tainted the white clear snow in a reddish color.

 

Was this the end? Was I able to only survive to the age of 6? Was everything I did a waste of time? I didn't even get to help anybody...I wanted to be useful, to help the characters that became real here, to make sure to save at least a few from the hands of death, but it seems like I'll be also taken by death. I accepted I was going to die here, I wasn't scared of dying, it was natural, I already died once...but I still wanted to do so many things…

 

"I want to live…" I whispered with my remaining strength as darkness engulfed me.

 

…

 

…

 

I felt myself waking up, was I dead? Opening my eyes I saw a ceiling above me. I'm alive? My body quickly sat up making me slightly dizzy in the process. I noticed my feet were bandaged and didn't hurt as much as before. My head also was bandaged. I tried touching it and felt it throbbing. That's right I must have also hit my head when I tripped over the rock. Where am I? Who helped me?

 

For the first time I noticed something was keeping me warm, looking down at my supposed blanket I felt my eyes widen and a gasp escape my mouth. A black feathered jacket, am I hallucinating? I touched the jacket playing with the feathers, it was so warm!

 

I decided to activate my Observation Haki which strangely told me that somebody was next to me, yeah right I would have notic-JESUS FUCKING CRISE!

 

I almost jumped and yelped in surprise. Staring at the older looking than me boy with white patches on his skin who was currently breathing heavily, I felt like hitting myself for not noticing him and for almost giving myself a jump scare moment.

 

No matter how long I stared I was positive this was Trafalgar D Water Law, one of my top 5 fav characters! I wanted to fangirl so hard, but after a good slap on the cheeks from myself I focused on the fact that Corazon wasn't here.

 

Wasn't he supposed to be with Law? Slowly getting of the bed I stared at the room, seems like an abandoned house, some part of the house was destroyed that's why I was freezing without the coat on. I tried standing, but my feet hurt so much that it made me hiss in pain.

 

"Hey there, be careful!" I heard a voice scold me as my body froze. Very slowly I turned around to see a VERY freaking tall man. It was Corazon! I was pretty much sure my eyes were starry as I stared at him. HE WAS SOO TAAAALL! I WANT TO RIDE ON HIS SHOULDERS!

 

"You shouldn't be standing right now. I found you unconscious in the snow with your feet bleeding." He told me as he kneeled down to my eye level. " What's your name, little girl?"

 

"My names Satomi Rei!~ Thank you for saving me Corazon!~" I chirped happily but then froze as a horrible realization hit me in the face. I called him by his name...and he hadn't introduced himself before.

 

I noticed him also freezing before his posture became defensive."How do you know that name?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he studied me suspiciously.

 

What am I going to do now!? Well….Let's go with the honest truth...pfft yeah and let him think I'm a nut job!? Naaah.

 

"My dad was a Marine Officer…He found out through a guy named..um..Garp I think?" I said acting as if I was trying to remember Garp's name.

 

"G-Garp-san!?" Corazon sighed as he facepalmed."How many people know? Did your father tell you by any chance? And talking about your father, where is he now and what's his name? And why were you alone in the snow covered in blood?" babbled Corazon.

 

...Wow he was babbling.

 

"I don't know, I think only daddy knew...His name was Satomi Hiro...He was killed by slave hunters...I think I'm the only one who got away from the island..I hid in a barrel." I clenched my arm as I thought of my parents' bodies."Ella and Marcus…" I whispered with venom." Those were the names of the people who killed my parents, I overheard some of the slave hunters mentioning them." Rei's eyes narrowed as the grey color of her eyes turned darker and colder, it was an ice cold glare."Someday I will make them pay.." I whispered quietly as I promised myself. I was going to avenge my parents.

 

Corazon stared at the small child, she was filled with hatred as she talked about the slave hunters. He didn't blame her, but he didn't want her to get engulfed with revenge toward the people that killed her parents. 'Satomi Hiro, that was a familiar name. If I'm not mistaken he worked together with me once before I became a spy.' Thought Corazon.

 

"Rei right?" Corazon asked me as I nod my head in confirmation."Do you have any distant relatives or anybody who you could live with?" I shook my head no.

 

"My Dad was an orphan at the age of 16, while I don't know about mom's parents. She never talked about them." I told Corazon. I was alone in this world. Looking at Corazon I saw him thinking after a minute or two he breathed out and said to me with a gentle smile.

 

"Than would you like to come with me and Law?" He asked making my heart stop for a moment and tears fall from my eyes without me noticing. I wouldn't be alone? It was almost too good to be truth."Law is the boy who's currently sleeping." He then noticed my tears. He jumped up and started waving his hands around like a headless chicken." But you don't have to! We could always get you to a marine base! Please don't cry! What did I do wrong?" He panicked, while I just started to laugh as the tears kept running down my face.

 

"No no, you didn't do anything wrong! It's just I'm so happy! I thought I'll be alone…" I wiped my eyes as a smile was on my face. I hated being alone, it was my biggest fear that's why I loved the one piece characters! They understood how scary being alone was!

 

"Corazon? What's wrong with Law?" I asked even though I knew the answer already. I saw Corazon stiffen before saying.

 

"Law is really sick and the only way to make him better if he eats a devil fruit." Said Corazon."I'm about to go get it, so could you please look after him while I'm gone?" He asked as he ruffled my hair.

 

" 'kay."I said feeling slightly shy, by how nice Corazon was to me. I never said it out loud but I loved it when people patted my head, even though it wasn't that often.

 

"Oh before I forget. Here, I found these laying around, I'll get you nice ones when we leave this island." He gave me an old pair of boots.

 

"Thank you Corazon!~" They were slightly too big for me, but I think I could still run in them.

 

"I'll be back soon. Calm." Corazon said as he used his powers to create a silent area around us before leaving.

 

Corazon had used his powers…CORAZON HAD USED HIS POWERS! This was my first time witnessing Devil fruit powers! HELL YEAH! AWESOME! His powers were awesome and I don't care if I'm the only one who thinks that!

 

As soon as Corazon left I went over to Law."Laaaw, Laaaaaaw." I repeatedly poked his cheek, until he tiredly half opened his eyes.

 

He looked at Rei too tired to show surprise."W-Who are y-you?" He was able to say in a weak voice.

 

"I'm Rei, I'm gonna be your friend! Please don't die okay? Lami wouldn't want her big brother to die, she would want you to live to the fullest, okay Law?" I petted his head, well hat, before pulling the coat up slightly more, so it was to his chin." I'm gonna come back soon, I'm gonna make sure Corazon doesn't get hurt. So wait here, 'kay?"

 

"Wha? Who t-the hell-"

 

"See ya later Law!" I didn't let him finish as I dashed to a different room of the house. Law's face looked so hilarious, I saw confusion, shock, anger, worry and again confusion cross his face.

 

Okay now I need to focus. Pulling out my emotionless mask I pulled out my bag and started spilling its contents on the ground. 10 small knives, 3 daggers, 5 arrows, a bow, 6 paralyzation liquid I could rub into my knives, 2 poisons I haven't practiced using yet and…huh..some personal stuff. A change of clothes, my tiny fluffy wolf plush, My journal and a photo of my family….I took a deep breath as I put the poison and the other stuff to the bottom of the bag. My arrows and bow were out and I applied the paralyzation liquid on two knives just in case. The two knives were tied to me thanks to my belt, the rest were Inside my bag, while I carried my bow and had an arrow in my hand just in case. I Put a dagger into my boot if I was to get disarmed.

 

My paranoia IS helpful sometimes! Who knew?!

 

Okay now I need to just locate Corazon. I let my Observation Haki spread. There were a lot of unfamiliar presences, but I was able to locate Corazon's. He was inside the mansion! I need to go to him before he gets shot!

 

I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get there on time! When I reached a hill and saw Corazon lying on the ground with four guys pointing guns at him, I didn't waste any time from taking my arrows and bow to shoot the guys near the heart or shoulder and legs, so that they wouldn't die, but get injured enough so they wouldn't be able to move.

 

As soon as they fell groaning or screeching in pain, I ran down the hill. My heart was pounding in my chest, I never shot people before, but for some reason, I didn't feel bad about it…I think it was because those people planned to kill Corazon. When I reached Corazon I saw him holding the Op Op fruit!

 

"Corazon, are you okay!?" I asked concerned over him.

 

"Eh, um yeah, w-was that you who shot them?" He asked staring at the men with shock and confusion. He didn't like the fact Rei had shot these people so easily and didn't look that disturbed by it. It wasn't healthy.

 

"Yeah and we can talk about this later. Law needs that fruit, like right now!" I told Corazon. I saw that he was currently torn between questioning me and getting Law the fruit, but it was a momentary hesitation. He had quickly stood up and taken me into his arms. Carrying me as we headed to Law at top speed.

 

After a while we were almost there, but before we could reach the house. Both I and Corazon noticed Law sitting against a wall with the fluffy coat wrapped around him. He was breathing heavier and he looked, even more, paler than before.

 

"Law what are you doing out here?!" yelled out Corazon as he put me down next to Law.

 

"I-I heard gunshots…" Law stated as he looked at me with a blank look on his face.

 

He might have thought I attacked or gave Corazon away to the enemies. I thought with a pout on my face, but didn't voice anything.

 

"You should have stayed inside Law, but forget about that for now and look at this! It's the Op-Op fruit!" Corazon smiled widely as he showed Law the Op Op fruit."Now, eat it! Here! Eat it Quickly!"

 

"What are you doing…?!" Law asked as he felt the fruit being pushed into his throat."Gross!"

 

"Just eat the fruit! It'll help!" I said impatiently.

 

"There! Chew it like this! Chew it up and swallow it down!" Corazon told Law before pushing the fruit completely into Law's mouth. Law almost choked, but luckily was able to swallow the devil fruit.

 

He looked at his hands, seeming shocked."H-Hey, Cora-san! I wasn't even ready to become a…Devil fruit user!"

 

"It's fine! You can cure yourself now! We have outsmarted Doflamingo! We won!" Corazon did a happy dance making me giggle. I was happy, this time around he didn't have any serious wounds!

 

"Wait, how am I supposed to even use these powers!?" Asked Law looking at Corazon for an answer, but the man didn't know much about that devil fruit.

 

"Oh I can explain them to you. I know a bit about them through you will have to practice a lot before being able to use them at full power. But right now, We need to move, like right now!" I tried to stress my point out."A pink Flamingo will get here any moment now!"

 

"How do you know a-" Law was interrupted by me again. Oh that glare is scary. Pfft. It's more adorable than scary. I've seen my fair share of glares so I should know. Aww!~ I wanna pinch his cheeks! Rei focus!

 

"I got Observation Haki! Like A mastery of it! Plus right now isn't the best time for questions!" I said angrily as I felt the freezing cold was going to make me have a fever any moment now! My immune system was weak towards cold, even in this world!

 

"We need to get a boat and head over somewhere safe." I then looked at Corazon."And Marine base won't do! We need to head over to East Blue!"

 

"Why East Blue!? It's the weakest of the seas!" Asked Corazon looking rather bewildered that Rei had Mastery Over Observation Haki and was ordering Law and Him to go hide in the weakest of seas.

 

"Cause it's the last predictable place! I know an island that can keep secrets rather well…but we will need to leave after a year or so. There are Ds who will bring a storm to this world." I said sounding cryptic as I saw Corazon eyes widen."Please Corazon. We need to leave." I felt tears in my eyes. I could clearly see how Corazon died in my mind and I didn't want that to happen to him here!"But first we need to stay on Swallow Island. Just trust me please!"

 

After a minute or two Corazon put his hand on Rei's head and ruffled could see the girl had no ill intended and was honestly worried about him and Law."I understand Rei. We can go to the shore and use our boat-"

 

"NO!" I started Corazon and Law who was starting to faint from his fever."Vergo will be passing through there! You can deliver the Dressrosa info through somebody reliable at Loguetown. " I said thinking of Smoker. One of the marines I respected greatly.

 

Corazon was running his hand through his hair wildly. Trying to think of a way to get out while not being noticed and cursing Vergo to all four seas. He could ask Rei questions later.

 

" We can try sneaking onto a nearby boat close to the marines ships." I said. "But we need to be quiet. Really quiet and quick." I said looking at Corazon.

 

"Leave it to me!" Corazon showed a peace sign while his face showed his wide smile. I smiled widely while Law looked at me with suspicion. I guess he doesn't trust me. Well I knew it ain't going to be easy to be friends with him.

 

Corazon took back his black feathered coat from Law. Put it on and picked us up, but used his coat to hide us from view."Calm" We were surrounded by the blue sphere.

 

As Corazon ran he occasionally asked me if I sensed anybody nearby. Only two times there were people. We were able to avoid being anywhere close to Vergo as we reached a merchant's boat, it wasn't big and it wasn't small.

 

It was perfect. We quickly set sail back to Swallow Island. I thanked the fates(Bob) for letting us get away this time. We sailed behind marine ships unnoticed.

 

As soon as we felt we were far enough from the island. Both Corazon and Law turned to look at me.

 

"How do you know observation Haki?"Asked Corazon. Law who felt it was time to ask looked at Corazon."Cora-san, What's Observation Haki?"

 

"Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy which also is known as Observation Haki, use life force which is also known as Armaments Haki and overpower enemies or better yet known as Conqueror's Haki."Corazon explained."Rei has a mastery of Observation Haki which usually takes years to master."

 

Law looked surprised. He needed to learn those too. Before becoming serious again and glaring at Rei who was sitting there uncomfortable.

 

"Will you explain now? And how did you know about Vergo and Doflamingo?" Asked Corazon again.

 

"Weeell….It's a long story "I was so tired of hiding things from people and knowing what kind of people Corazon and Law were I decided to tell them the truth. I'm 6! I can't travel alone, I just got lucky reaching Minion Island like this! I needed help from a grown up and Corazon was a person I could trust. My instincts were never wrong! Well mostly they weren't wrong. It would really suck if they fail me now….

 

So I told them the whole story, how I learned things through manga and anime, how I died and got reborn and how my island was attacked by slave traders and how I escaped and got here. I didn't tell them anything regarding the future with the main cast and some historical events that I remembered.

 

"And you think we're going to believe that?" Asked Law with an intense glare.

 

"Lami, Fire, A kind hand." I said to the now pale and shocked Law before turning to Corazon."Celestial Dragons, Burning, Streets, Angry crowd, Gun." Corazon turned pale too. These were some words I told them that were connected to their pasts. I hoped now they would believe me.

 

"…Okay."Corazon choked out looking at Rei."I believe you…So what now?" He asked the 6-year-old.

 

Law meanwhile was muttering something along the lines of."That's how she knew Lami's name…" But didn't say anything else.

 

"We need to go to Swallow Island till Law meets some people who will become his c-friends. Then we need to head to East blue to Loguetown. A marine named Smoker is a reliable source. We can ask him to contact Garp, so that the Dressrosa info can be handed over to him. After that….um...do you know Bellemere?"

 

Corazon nodded his head. She was a fellow Marine and he also knew Smoker too. The three of them used to hang out being the youngest ones. Bellemere as a year older than him, while Smoker was 3 years younger than him. Smoker and Bellemere were the ones who got him into smoking.

 

"Well going by the year we are in…I would say 2 years before a Fishman comes and takes over the island she lives on. He will demand payment for each person, those who can't pay will be killed. She was really poor and had two adoptive daughters. Nojiko and Nami, both witness her being shot when she told the Fishman she had only enough money to pay for her children. Even though she could have lied and said that she only had one child, she couldn't bring herself to deny one of her children. She loved both of them with all of her heart. After Bellemere's death Nami would be enslaved to serve the Fishman because of her charting skills as a 7-year-old." I told the two of them."The marines close by would do nothing since they would be scared and payed by the Fishman to keep quiet and to not interfere."

 

I saw Law not looking at me nor Corazon. He just stared at the ocean with a glare that actually scared me a bit. Corazon on the other hand had been clenching his fist so hard that it started to bleed a dark aura surrounded him, reminding me that he was indeed Doflamingo's biological brother.

 

"No surprise there…" Muttered Law." Most marines are useless, there are only a few exceptions." Said Law glancing at Corazon and then looking at me, since he did listen to me talk about asking reliable marines for help.

 

"That is correct, most marines are either scared, bribed our really greedful. Honestly I can name a few marines who are honorable, truly want to help people and are reliable at the top of my head. But a lot of them are either underranked, far away or under watch." I told Law who tched, but seemed to have accepted what I said.

 

Corazon on the other hand looked exhausted, emotionally and physically. He knew, but honestly didn't want to believe that the marines were corrupted on such a level.

 

"Corazon, I think as soon as we reach Swallow Island you and Law need a nap. I can keep watch, through I doubt anybody will find us there for a few months." I said to Corazon who smiled at me a bit tiredly.

 

"Don't worry Rei, when we reach the Island we can set up a camp and all go to sleep. You need to sleep too, you might have a mind of a 18-year-old, but you're still a child in this world."

 

"...You're right…." I said knowing he was right, emotionally and physically I was 6, but mentally I was an 18-year-old. It was hard to keep track of my own emotions. 

 

After we reached the Island we found shelter in a cave. We set up a small camp, but didn't take out any blankets, we were too exhausted to care. Me and Law just lied against Corazon who held the both of us, while sleeping on his back. The black feathered coat making the ground softer for him and the parts that weren't on the ground were covering me and Law from the cold chilly air.

 

Tomorrow I would need to talk to Corazon and get to know him and Law as people and not just fictional characters. Law also needed to learn how to control his power and fast. I wonder when Law will meet Bepo, Penguin and Shachi? Eh we can wait...

 

 

 


	3. Volff The Inventor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So some of you might notice how alike some sentences are to the Law Novel, I mostly used a translated version so that the dialoc could be mostly the same between Volff and Law.
> 
> You can read the English Law Novel here https://dawnofonepiece.com/one-piece-novel-law-part-1/

As the sun stood up covering Swallow Island you could see the snow sparkling under the sun's rays. Only some light was able to enter the cave where our main characters slept.

 

Rei was doing her best to cover her head with the feathery jacket, but with a groan, she found out it was held down by Corazon's back.

 

'I hate mornings…' Rei thought with a groan as she could tell that the sun was barely over the horizon. 'I usually sleep till lunch...but I guess since the stupid sun woke me up early I can go get something to eat.' She glanced at Corazon and Law. Corazon needs to rest and Law's insomnia and the sickness aren't bothering him for the moment so I shouldn't wake him up since he doesn't get enough sleep any other day. She thought as she stared at Law with a sad smile. Getting up Rei stretched her arms and let out a yawn, she would have rather kept sleeping…Shivering as she felt the cold winter air on her body.

 

'I need some new clothes I can't keep walking in the same outfit, I'll get sick…' She touched her forehead and could already feel it getting warmer.'This is bad, I could really go without getting sick…' With a tired sigh, she decided that it would be better if she went and got some food.

 

Deciding against taking her bow, she took her knives instead and one dagger with her as she headed into the winter forest. Climbing on top of a tree she waited for something edible to pass bye. After an hour she saw a deer. With a swift hand and an emotionless mask, she was able to fling her knife toward the deer's head. Killing it instantly.

 

Rei climbed down the tree and headed steadily toward the deer. Taking out the knife from its head she took out her dagger instead and started to chop it so that it would be easier to carry back. I should have thought this through before killing such a large animal...but at least I can share with Law and Corazon now. She breathed into her hands, but the blood of the deer was already freezing.

 

As soon as Rei got most of the pieces back to the camp she started to make a fire since the previous one burned out at some point last night. She skinned the deer's fur off the meat and started to cook it for herself.

 

The smell of the meat woke Law up as his stomach begged for food. Sitting up he saw Rei eating a piece of meat near a campfire.

 

Rei swallowed the piece of meat before glancing behind her with a smile.

 

"Good Morning Law." She said before gesturing for him to come over to the fire quietly.

Having nothing to lose and not wanting to fight against his stomach, Law got off Corazon and slowly went to Rei, sitting opposite to her."Good Morning." He said.

 

She took a piece of meat on a stick and reached it up to him.

"Want some? I got enough for everybody. I wrapped up Corazon's share." Rei said with a smile as Law carefully took the stick from her.

 

"Thanks…" He glanced at her clothes that were still covered in blood with new spots in certain places. Must have been from when she got the meat. "Doesn't the smell bother you? Or the blood?"He asked her.

 

Rei paused."…Not really. I started hunting when I was 4, the first few times it did. I barely had the stomach to finish the job, I'm not even going to talk about skinning them. But as time passed by I got used to it. Blood was always on my clothes. Through…some of this blood…is from me being near my parent's…dead bodies…The smell is…unpleasant, but I don't really have a change of clothes right now." Rei finished off with an emotionless kind of voice which made it harder to guess what she was feeling, but Law saw that she saw her own kind of hell that day…

The two ate their food without talking. The awkward atmosphere could have been cut with a knife.

 

As soon as Rei finished her meal she stared at Law for a while longer.

 

God this is awkward…I really wanna be friends with him…but I think he still suspicious of me...I need to engage in the conversation! Rei felt a surge of courage run through her, but as soon as she looked up and saw Law looking at her with a blank face….all her courage went flushing down the toilet. "S-so…how did ya sleep?" She wanted to slap herself.

 

"…Like any other person." Law said to Rei who felt a headache coming. He is making fun of me…isn't he…She thought a bit annoyed.

 

"No no, I meant did you have a nice dream?" She tried again.

 

"Define a nice dream. Do blood and fire filled dreams count as nice?" Asked Law still keeping that blank look on his face. Rei felt her eye twitch. Now he is trying to freak me out and he is even using sarcasm! You know what?! Screw you I can play this game too! She thought pissed off.

 

"Well the definition of a nice dream is something you enjoy seeing in it. Well that's how I figured it. If you like watching the fire and seeing blood then yes, that's a nice dream." Rei answered with a pleasant smile on her face, but if you looked closely you could tell she was pissed off. Law tried his best not to smirk knowing he pissed her off.

 

"I see, what would be a pleasant dream for you?" He asked her trying not to smirk, though he looked a bit confused when he saw the look on her face.

 

Rei's mind went completely blank before she suddenly burst out cackling like a crazy person with a dark aura behind her. Kinda reminding him of Doflamingo. Law actually started sweating but kept a neutral expression on his face.

 

"Oh I'll tell you dear sweet and innocently naïve Law-kun!~" She said with an overly sugary sweet voice that worried Law."It's something you mortal mind would not comprehend so easily!~ It's called…" She paused as she watched the way Law slowly inched away from her."Shipping.."

 

"What?" Law stopped inching away from Rei as he stared at her completely confused. He should have known better. Why was I worried? Shipping that's the scariest she can do? Seriously? He thought with a scowl.

 

"Shipping~ Law-kun, I come from a world where shipping is an art, a way of living, you my young Lawkit are going to be enlightened by my world's way of living!" Rei cackled evilly.

 

She's insane. Thought Law."Why the hell are you calling me Lawkit?"

 

"Shush my youngling!-"

 

"I'm older than you!"

 

"You have not grown old enough to gain your warrior name!" Rei yelled before taking a stick."First I will tell you how shipping works, naming, chemistry and crack shipping. Come my young kit!"

 

After 10 minutes Law tried to run but Rei used her dagger to scratch Law slightly. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but when it's covered in paralyzing liquid….weeeelll that's a different story.

 

When Corazon woke up he was met with a sight of a strange stick drawing on the ground, Rei wearing Law's hat, a tied up Law looking as if he wanted to kill himself or puke, a turkey running around a campfire and deliciously smelling cooked meat on a stick.

 

"Law what's going on!? Why are you tied up!? Why is there a turkey running around like a headless chicken!? Do turkey even live on this island!? Rei what's going on?" Corazon asked panicking as he quickly ran over to Law an untied him.

 

"Nothing much. We're just having a bonding moment." Rei shrugged looking innocent. She whistled happily as she put Law's hat back on the young doctor's head who flinched as if frightened of her which made Corazon even more confused.

 

Rei easily caught the turkey."I'm gonna take Frederic away from camp. I'll be back in a few minutes!~"

 

"Are you going to be okay going there alone?" Corazon asked looking worried and also disturbed that she named a turkey Frederic. Rei just waved her hand while the other held the crazy turkey.

 

"I'll be fine. I feel safer in a forest than in a town." She answered him before disappearing into the forest. When she was far enough Corazon turned to Law and asked him.

 

"So what was that all about?"

 

Law looked at Corazon with wide eyes."Never and I mean EVER leave me alone with her when she is cackling. If you're near her at that moment. Run or Hide your choice." He shivered." I had learned something dark very dark and I rather take it to my grave then tell anybody about it. Now I understand why most men try not to piss off women." He stood up and left to go find a way to delete his memory of this event.

 

That did not answer any of Corazon's questions. He decided to look at the stick drawings on the ground. A lot of it was erased, but he could make out something."C..ack….Frel..w…L..l..w…Ki..Law? Huh?" This was not helping Corazon at all, so he just gave up on this mystery and went to eat the remaining meat on a stick.

 

Sometime later…

 

"So are you going to help me learn how to control my devil fruit?" Asked Law looking pale and tired. Rei tilted her head slightly.

 

"Well… okay so I'm gonna tell you what I know about your powers, but I can't promise you anything. You have to figure out how to activate them yourself." After receiving a nod from Law she continued." Basically your power allows you to create a 'Room' where you can control anything, you can switch things and for example, cut a person to pieces and put them back together and the person will be alive during all that." Rei tried her best to explain it to Law and later showing how Law from the anime created Rooms, but considering she isn't a devil fruit user nor knew how it felt to be one, she couldn't really help that much.

 

After the talk Law had thanked her and went to focus on activating his powers, after an hour or so he finally made a room big enough to operate on himself.

 

Sadly Corazon nor Rei didn't have any painkillers for Law. They had to watch as Law took out his liver and started cutting it to remove the Amber Lead disease.

 

Rei whimpered as she heard Law screaming in pain. She wanted it to stop, but she knew Law had to get rid of the disease first or he would die.

 

Corazon was pale and also looked a little green. He was clutching his fists so hard they started to bleed. Rei could see he was struggling to keep himself in check.

 

After a few minutes, which felt like hours, Law was finished Corazon rushed towards to him as the room disappeared and caught the young teen who passed out from exhaustion and pain. Both Corazon and Rei could see some of the white patches slowly disappearing.

 

"He did it…" Rei muttered in awe.

 

"Yes, Yes he did…" Corazon said with happy tears as he hugged the unconscious boy in relief.

 

"Hey! Is somebody in here?" Asked an old grumpy voice, causing Corazon to stiffen and Rei to hide behind him. An old man around his 60s came into the cave. He had a rifle and hunting gear on. "What the-?" He stared at Corazon than at me and Law who was barely seen from behind Corazon's back.

 

An hour later…

 

Both of us sat in the living room of the old man's house looking equally confused by the situation. Law was sleeping on the couch with a large blanket keeping him warm. I really wanted to go hide under the covers too…

 

The old man came back inside with some hot soup, I wasn't really a fan of soup, but as it was hot I was ready to eat almost anything. He placed the soup in front of us. I was about to dig in when Corazon gently bumped my leg with his. I blinked at him confused before figuring he must have been worried that the food was poisonous.

 

Of course, as soon as Corazon took a napkin and put it around my neck, I stared at him completely confused."Eh?" I watched as Corazon nod to himself apparently satisfied before taking the soup and littery drinking it in 3 gulps. "Ehh?"

 

"You know the soup could have been poisonous." The old man said in a somewhat unimpressed voice. Corazon almost spit the soup out, while I almost fell off the chair.'So he wasn't checking for poison or some shit like that?' I thought while sweatdropping.

 

"Just kidding." The old man said before also bringing some soup for himself and eating it.

 

"Thank you for saving us, sir," I said as Corazon was too busy choking on his soup.

 

"Girl, the world is all about give and take. You guys owe me now. Remember that." Corazon looked as if he wanted to protest, but I just nod my head as the old man continued."So tell me your story and we'll call it even. What's a pair of children and a giant man doing in a cave in the middle of one of the coldest winters on Swallow Island, especially so underdressed?"

 

I glanced at Corazon who was trying to stop his choking." Well, you see…" He explained our situation by keeping some parts hidden like about my future knowledge and Law's powers.

 

"I see, you all went through a lot. I'm not a giant fan of marines, but you seem alright. Do you guys have an object in mind? Where do you plan to go next in this wide world."

 

"Well we do have a plan as to where we are heading next, but it will take a few months before we can leave the island," Rei explained.

 

"I see, Girl what's your name?"

 

"Rei, Satomi Rei."

 

"And yours?"

 

"Rosinante, but the kids prefer to call me Corazon. The boy's name is Trafalgar Law."

 

"So you guys have nowhere to stay for these few months, how about staying here then until the time comes for you to leave?"

 

"Won't that be a problem? We don't want to impose." Corazon said feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

 

"Just remember, though. Life is give and take! That's my greed, so you'll be helping me out too. Doing the washing and cleaning, as well as giving me a hand on the farm. There's plenty of work I can have you do. I'll give you a safe place to live and you'll lend me your labor. Any issue with that?" The old man asked.

 

I could help but think that he was thinking up an excuse so we wouldn't thank him. Honestly, a warm bed and meals seemed like a great deal. I wasn't afraid to do some choirs, I used to to do a lot more in my previous life too. Just as we were about to answer we heard a groan from behind us.

 

Corazon and I leaped towards the couch to see Law slowly waking up. We didn't notice the old man stand up and leave to go bring more soup.

 

"Law!" Both I and Corazon exclaimed happily.

 

"Cora-san? Satomi-ya?" He said as his vision adjusted he could see that they were in some kind of room clearly not in the cave as they used to be."Where are we?" He asked as he coughed slightly. At that moment the old man came in and gave the soup to Law.

 

"Who are you?" He asked before glancing at the soup suspiciously.

 

"Don't worry it not poisonous, we ate some already, "I told him as Corazon nodded. Law than ate the soup through small sips."He actually allowed us to stay here for a few months, though we have to help him out around the house and farm."

 

"By the way sir, we don't even know your name," I said.

 

"Oh right, I haven't even introduced myself yet. Open your ears and listen up! My name is Volff. The one and only genius inventor Volff!"

 

I and Corazon looked at him in disbelief, while Law pretty much said what we thought.

 

"A genius inventor? You?" He looked at him for a moment more before saying."You look more like a conman than an inventor."

 

"Hey! I can prove it to you, wait here!" The old man left the room and came back holding a box with strange items." I'll let you take a look for free. Go ahead, take a gander at my glorious inventions! Here this is the 'Hot Spring Anytime! Version 1'! With this, you can instantly change even the coldest water into hot water. No more need to spend time heating up a bath!"

 

"Ahh.." Law let out, looking somewhat impressed through unsure whenever the old man actually creates it himself.

 

"Oh!" Corazon looked at the invention really impressed through also slightly unsure whenever the invention was made by the old man.

 

"Cool!" Rei let out.

 

"It has a flaw, though. There's is no way to set it to a certain temperature so it just instantly boils the water until it evaporates."

 

"That's useless!" The three of us shouted out at the same time.

 

"Wait, wait, wait! That's not all I have! How about this? 'Super Cleaner! Version 3'! It reacts to the presence of dirt and trash and picks it up. Just leave it be and your house will be clean in no time!"

 

"Ahh…"

 

"Oh!"

 

"Cool!" Through Rei wondered why he would need help with cleaning if he had such a machine.

 

"But this has a flaw too. If you leave it going for more than three minutes it will explode and take your house out with it"

 

All of us fell over. Law was the first one to get back up and yell out." That's more than just a flaw! This stuff is junk!"

 

"Actually I think it would be a great bomb," I said thinking about giving it to an enemy and the enemy actually trying to use it before it goes boom.

 

"You know the first version of this couldn't tell the difference between what was trash and what wasn't. It almost ate my foot off." He said sounding somewhat proud.

 

"Stop! That's grotesque." Law and Corazon said. I, on the other hand, tilted my head to the side.

 

"Do you by any chance still have it?" That earned me started stares from both Law and Corazon.

 

"Yes, why?"

 

"No reason just thinking about what a cool weapon that would be," I said with a giggle as I thought about how you can give it as a present to an enemy. Honestly, I might have started worrying Corazon.

 

The old man continued showing off his inventions, but all of them were useless or flawed contraptions. "Well, with that I hope you've come to understand my genius."

 

"I haven't because you don't have an ounce of it," Law said bluntly.

 

"Law!" Corazon scolded through it could be seen he agreed with the boy, but he also didn't want to lose the chance of having a temporary place to stay."Don't be so rude."

 

" At any rate, starting tomorrow, you're going to help me with my research, the other two will be busy with farming, cleaning, and cooking. You'll have to memorize what's dangerous and what's not."

 

Law looked at the man in disbelief before looking at Corazon as if to say 'Did you just sign my life away?' Before sighing.

 

"Hey, Mister Junk." Rei snorted.

 

"That's worse than 'old man'!"

 

"I'm really grateful for allowing us to stay here, so I'm in your hands." He said as he extended his right hand. Volff snorted in laughter and shook it.

 

" I'll work you to the bone! Otherwise, it wouldn't be 'give and take'."

 

a month later…

 

Life with Volff wasn't bad. We would all wake up at dawn, which was the only thing that Rei disliked, and start working on the farm while Law worked with Volff regarding his inventions. After finishing the house choirs Rei and Law were free to do whatever they wanted. Corazon was the one who chooses to cook meals and only occasionally setting himself on fire. Actually, it had gotten so bad that Volff had an idea of an automatic fire extinguisher just for Corazon. He was not happy about that, Rei had to continue poking him with a stick as he sat in a depressed corner growing mushrooms. The 'Fire Helper! Version 1' had actually made the fire bigger which still confused everybody as to how that was possible.

 

Rei had also gotten sick at that time with a high fever which wasn't that surprising considering how underdressed she was for the weather. Her feet were still bandaged, but they were healing nicely. Law was avoiding Rei a lot, though occasionally they would have a few chats. It was clear that he wasn't comfortable around her yet. He wasn't suspicious of her at least.

 

Law spends his free time reading tons of books and training with a spare sword that Volff found. Occasionally he would train together with Corazon, even though the man was no swordsman.

 

The farmwork actually surprised Law the most. Winters on Swallow Island were long, and in reality, it was next to impossible to grow vegetables. However, Volff had built a vinyl greenhouse behind his home and made a device to control the temperature lighting inside, so that he could grow and harvest all year long. Volff had called the invention 'Veggie Veggie! Version 7' and was proud of it. He wanted to harvest a lot and eventually sell them in town.

 

Rei spends most of her free time training and hunting in the forest only going to town to get equipment like throwing knives, senbou and leg weights. She began to wear them a lot telling Corazon she needed to get faster since her body won't be able to dodge attacks fast enough even with her Observation Haki as her main ace. She also had finally received a chance of clothes made of a red tank top, black hoodie and black jeans with a pair of black boots. Of course, she also wore a cream-colored winter coat to keep herself warm with and a black hat with black gloves.

 

She was training herself alone. It had gone to the point that she had fainted a few times from exhaustion. Law had told her to rest. She did, but as soon as she was deemed fit she would again train to the point of exhaustion. She was sure Law would tie her to her bed by the way his eye began to twitch.

 

Corazon had decided to help her with her education since she was raised in a secluded island and was originally from a different world, it would be tough for her to know political and the current time information. A way for her to at least give her body a break and make sure Law didn't commit murder. Through he noticed she despised politics.

 

Corazon was already attached to the small girl. Even though she was mentally 18 she occasionally acted her 6-year-old age. When he had asked her if it was normal or if she pretended she answered.

 

"It's more complicated than that. In my old world, I had to become independent pretty quick around this age. I was already considered independent by everybody around me, only having brief childish moments when overly dozed with sugary stuff or being in a giggle fit. I didn't get a chance to grow up acting spoiled and irresponsible, I knew we had money issues since I was 5 so I never asked for stuff only snacks, the only time I asked for a toy was on my birthday and Christmas and that was it. The neighborhood knew me well, most grown-ups left their 3-4-year-olds with me a 7-year-old child because they knew I was responsible and would make sure their kids wouldn't get hit by a car, fall down the swings or get lost! Adults always left their kids with me for HOURS and I was too soft-hearted to say no! I practically raised 2 girls and 3 boys. I had problems getting along with kids my age or a year younger, though I got along splendidly with adults. I'm just really tired of it. So since I got you who pays attention to me and Law who is kinda like me, I can feel more at ease and BE a child at times knowing that I had two responsible people here whom I can trust. " She said with a blank look on her face before her mask slipped and a sad look appeared."I just want to feel like a kid and not like a mini grown up…I had enough of that in my old life…Even though I train here and plan a lot to change the future. I still want to at least pretend I'm a child…And it helps that you and Law don't judge me because of it. My parents in this world saw how I ACTED childishly and how I WAS childish, but half pretending it is like denying a part of yourself… I don't want to be lonely again…Heh, I went into a rant again..." She said with a sweet yet sad smile on her face as she looked at Corazon.

 

Corazon sniffed, holding back tears, before kneeling down and hugging the mini adult who hugged back. Clinging to his shirt like the child she currently was."It's okay Rei…It's okay…you won't ever be lonely again." Corazon quietly said to her as she tried not to tear up.

 

A week later…

 

"Why are you following me Rei-ya?" Asked Law somewhat annoyed as he was almost near town. He had started calling her by her name a few weeks ago, though still holding a more formal relationship with her.

 

"No reason just bored Lawkit."She said in a bored tone. Lawkit. The girl had told Law that he reminded her of leopard and in her old life there was a book about cats who apparently were some kind of warriors, so she decided to call him that…a kit…a baby…It annoyed him, but no matter how he threatened or asked she would not forget that stupid nickname. She told him she would only call him that occasional and not always.

 

"If you're bored maybe you can go train or study with Cora-san? Plus you know he sets himself on fire, who will help him?" Law turned to her with an annoyed expression. Volff had left to deliver some vegetables to a nearby island and said he would be gone for 2 days leaving the 3 of them in charge of the house.

 

Rei would say she was proud of herself. Law had stopped being suspicious of her and began to show some emotions around her, but he still kept himself distant from her which annoyed her, but she could wait since this was a delicate situation.

 

"I left some buckets of water around the area and I have Frederic watching over him." Said Rei with a grin. She was glad Volff allowed the Turkey to stay, of course after he got tired of her sneaking him into the house.

 

Law stopped walking as he turned around to stare blankly at her."You left a Turkey to keep watch after a self-fire starting Cora-san?"

 

"…Yes?"

 

Law facepalmed before turning around and continuing walking towards town. He and Corazon had long decided not to question the crazy girl. It would just cause a headache.

 

"So where are you heading Law? To the library?"Rei asked curiously. Law rarely went into town. Even though the spots were no more he still didn't like going to the city.

 

"Nowhere."

 

"So where is this 'Nowhere' club Lawkit?" Rei asked in an innocent voice as a sugary sweet smile was on her face.

 

"I hate you so much."He said with a glare.

 

Rei shrugged looking not bothered. Through on the inside, she hoped he didn't actually mean it…

 

"I'm going to the local hospital to observe." He stated before fastening his pace.

 

She barely kept up with him since her weights have been upgraded."Can I come with you?"

 

"No, go bother Cora-san. I don't have the time to babysit you. You're annoying! You only get in the way!" Law was cranky he didn't have any sleep because of his nightmares, so after getting an annoying 6-year-old following you, he had snapped.

 

Rei flinched as she took a step back."Sorry…" With that, she turned around and left. Law just continued heading to town.

 

Rei walked calmly through the forest, not knowing where she was heading. Her breathing was fast and her heart was beating loudly. She felt like gasping for air. Her face was blank.

 

I'm sorry I'm sorry…He hates me..I'm sorry…I should have just minded my own business and stayed quietly at the house and not bothered him. It hurt. It reminded her of back home where nobody cared for what she had to say or when she was told to be always quiet and mind her own business…Maybe if I stay away from him he'll start liking me? And then we can be friends? I hope so…I really hope so… I should probably train a bit to get my emotions in check. She took a shaky breath before taking a few throwing knives and practicing hitting trees while moving.

 

My emotions seem to triple and that isn't helping me at all, I need to be able to control my 6-year-old emotions, doesn't help that the shit in my previous life is affecting my current state.

 

Rei was so lost in thought she didn't notice the presence behind her since she had problems activating it when emotionally distressed.

 

She only noticed that somebody was near her when they were a few feet away, but she was too late to act as she was hit on the head and fell on the ground like a log. The snow burned her skin.

 

Law was looking around the hospital. Studying the sick people from afar, deducting what sickness they possess and how to treat it. When suddenly he heard a few nurses gossiping.

 

"Did you hear? There are bandits lurking around in the woods. I heard that the villagers who went to gather some mushrooms went missing for days before returning either beaten to an unrecognizable state or d-death.."The nurse said as her voice indicated that she was terrified.

 

"Yes, yes I heard. The mayor said that they will contact the marines, but for now, the woods will be closed till further notice." Said the other nurse.

 

"Poor Emily. Her children have been lost in the woods for almost 2 days and now that the area will be closed off, she can't look for them. There might be a chance that the bandits got them…" Said the third nurse.

 

"Shhh, don't talk like that. You don't want her to hear." The second nurse said as her eyes darted to a young black-haired woman who was begging for help from the townspeople.

 

Law's eyes were wide as he remembered that the area they lived at was not that far from the woods he needed to warn Cora-san. The man was still recovering after getting hurt falling down a cliff and setting himself 4 times on fire…today…He quickly ran out of the hospital and through town. He reached the house where he saw Cora-san looking at a sea chart map under the roof.

 

"Cora-san!" Law yelled before running over to the surprised man."There are bandits lurking around the area. I overheard the nurses talking about it."He informed Corazon.

 

"What! I guess we need to be careful and wait till the bandits get arrested for now. We don't want to attract attention to us. Where's Rei? Did she stay in town?" He asked Law who flinched violently. He had forgotten about that girl.

 

"Last…Last I saw she ran off into the forest…"He said looking down and feeling a bit guilty. He hadn't meant to snap at the girl. He was just exhausted and annoyed.

 

"Why did she run off? I thought she would have stayed near you. She told me she wanted to spend some time with you and become better friends."Corazon noticed how Law flinched."Law, what happened?" He asked sternly.

 

"I yelled at her…I told her she was annoying and that I didn't want to babysit her. And that she would just be in the way. I didn't think she would get that upset." Law said though he knew he should have thought better.

 

"Law, Rei is complicated, but the thing I understood about her is that she's used to wearing a mask. She wants friends and she is really soft-hearted no matter how much she hides it. Every little thing eats her from the inside. She has moments where she buries it deep down and there are moments where she can't stop thinking about it and blames herself even if it doesn't make sense. Plus you and I are the only people she currently trusts the most not counting Volff. What would you feel if somebody you trust a lot tells you to get lost?" Corazon asked with a soft voice as his hands were holding Law's shoulder so he would look at him.

 

Law looked even guiltier. He imagines what if Corazon said something like that to him…It would hurt…a lot.

 

"Come on, let's go find Rei. I hope she's at her training area." Said Corazon with a sigh as Law nod his head.

 

When they arrived at the training area the first disturbing sight was the throwing knives that were left inside the trees.

 

"Rei-ya never leaves her knives. She only got a limited amount as it is." Law said as he took one knife out of the tree, examining it.

 

"Law…Look at this…" He turned to see Corazon kneeled over looking at a patch of snow that was slightly covered in blood.

 

Law quickly went over there to examine the place. He trailed over the snow. "Most likely a head injury." He said feeling sick. If he hadn't yelled at her she would have been safe with him in town.

 

Corazon, on the other hand, was glaring at the blood. He then said with a growl."I'm going to make sure these bandits will remember to NEVER mess with one of my kids." Law stared wide-eyed at Corazon before tugging his hat over his eyes feeling a small smile grace his face. Though he didn't let it last long since they had to save Rei first.

 

It took a while but they were able to find a knife lying on the ground and a few footsteps, through most were almost gone from the snowstorm, soon another knife was found and then senbons. Thanks to that trail they were able to find a broken down house in the forest. There were three bandits laughing at the fourth one who was holding a bandaged arm with a cut on his face.

 

"Stop laughing! That little bitch bite me like a rabbit dog!"

 

"Pfft Hahahaha you should have seen your face. She's what 5, 6? And she easily made you scream like a little girl."

 

"Did not! Whatever, as soon as Boss allows it I'll have some fun with her…" The man looked at the other with a sickly grin."I'll make sure that bitch knows not to mess with me. She's awfully cute and the combination of her red hair and grey eye color makes her exotic."

 

Law felt sick and furious as he listened to these people talk about Rei that way. He glanced at Corazon who was emitting killer intend. Oh, how he couldn't wait for these guys to get what's coming to them."Cora-san I'll check the back, try to find a way in, if that won't work I'll use my devil fruit powers to get her out of there." He whispered as Corazon nod his head in agreement.

 

"Okay, but be careful, as soon as your out signal me and run to camp, I'm going to make sure these people know that nobody messes with my kids." Corazon glared at the bandits who haven't noticed him yet.

 

Law sneaked to the back of the house which had a single window with bars. He looked in to see a bruised Rei who was hugging two kids who looked to be around 4 or 5.

 

"Shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you two." Rei suddenly started coughing as she sat in the middle of the room. Law could see her back was shredded with bloody marks that resembled whipping marks. Her coat, hoodie, and boots were gone, only her shirt and pants stayed, through the shirts back was shredded. Oh, these people are no people, they're trash the worst kind of trash and Law was sure to make them suffer, but he doubted Cora-san would leave him, anybody.

 

"But Rei…I'm scared I want my mommy…" One of the children cried as Rei soothingly rubbed circles around the child's back.

 

"Everything is going to be okay."She choked back a sob."I'm sure your mommy is looking for you two, Ai and Sai."

 

"What about your Mommy Rei?"Asked the small boy named Sai as he did his best to stay brave even through tears ran down his face as he kept wiping them away.

 

"I don't have a mommy anymore." She told the kids in a broken voice.

 

"What about a daddy? Our Daddy went to heaven because he was sick." Said Ai hiccuping.

 

"….I got another Daddy. He's really silly. Always burns his coat and is really clumsy, but he's kind, cheerful and overly protective." She told them with a small smile."I bet he's currently looking for me with Law…."

 

"Whose Law? Your brother?" Asked Ai.

 

"…..That would be nice…To have such an awesome brother.." Law felt his eyes burn. He wasn't an awesome brother, he couldn't save Lami and he let Rei get hurt like this." But no…Sadly he isn't…I would have been glad if we at least could be friends…but he hates me…" Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled bitterly."It's my fault…I tried too hard to make him like me…I wanted to be his friend, but only annoyed him and made him push me farther away.."

 

"There there Rei." Sai and Ai hugged Rei and petted her as she hugged them back.

Law felt like trash. Rei wasn't that bad. Sure she was annoying at times, but she was hard working and he could hold a conversation with her about different topics. She would sometimes wake him up if he had a really bad nightmare. Shared her food with him and asked how his day went.

 

Law was about to call out to her when he heard the door being opened, he took off his hat so he wouldn't be noticed that easily as he looked at a tall ugly man who was holding a whip. The two little kids scooted closer to Rei who held them tightly and glared at the man through her tears.

 

"Let's continue, now tell me, child, who are your parents, Are they rich or poor!?" He yelled at Rei who kept glaring at the man.

 

"Go jump off a cliff." She told him. Suddenly the man slapped her.

 

"You know if you don't talk I think I'll let one of my men have some fun with you. He seems rather eager." At that moment the sickly grinning man from before appeared looking at Rei with such dirty eyes that made Rei flinch as she moved the kids behind her back. She kept glaring at the man."Your choice brat."

 

"….I…..I'm an orphan." She choked out looking slightly sick. I won't tell them were Corazon and Law are…Oh god, I'm so scared…I just want to go back to my family..She said thinking of Law and Corazon. I got to protect these kids too!

 

"Fine. Yugo, permission granted."Stated the tall man.

 

"Understood Boss, what about the little ones?"

 

"Don't touch those, let them watch, if they try to stop you, you can slap them, just don't kill them." The Boss said before leaving. Locking the room with three kids and a sick man.

 

Law didn't waste any time when he saw that Rei and the kids were close enough to reach with his devil fruit powers.

 

"Room."

 

He switched himself and the three kids with rocks. Far enough to be able to hide in the bushes.

 

"Law!" Rei said happily, through dizzy. Leaping towards Law she hugged him tightly and crying into his shoulder."I was so scared and It hurts so much! The ugly tall guy whipped me, kicked and punched me, all my weapons were left for the trail to this dump. A-And that guy…H-He wanted to…L-Law-" She started to cry hysterically as she hugged Law who slowly wrapped his hands around her while stroking her hair.

 

"Sshh , I'm not going to let him hurt you Rei. It's okay, shh just breath in and out. It's okay." Rei slowly started to calm down, but when she heard that guy named Yugo yelling inside the broken down houses about the brats disappearing. All of the bandits, there were 7 not counting the boss, ran out of the house with weapons in their hands.

 

Rei whimpered as she clung to Law harder with the two other little kids who held onto both Law and Rei, while tears streamed down their face. The four crouched down so they wouldn't be seen.

 

Soon they heard noises. Fighting. After a minute or two, the noise became louder.

 

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY GIRL! I SHOULD SLICE YOUR THROAT RIGHT NOW! AND YOU VULGAR PIECE OF TRASH! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU EAT YOUR PAIR OF-…CALM!"

 

That's all they heard before silence covered the area. The four sat there for a while still clinging to each other. After a few minutes, Law slowly pried Rei off of him, so that he could treat her wound.

 

She was shaking, but she trusted Law to treat her wounds through she couldn't stop flinching when he touched her back to check the wound. He didn't touch the bruises on her face, stomach, and hands since the back was the one that was bleeding out. When he cleaned the blood off he noticed that something was wrong with Rei's arm. It looked like it had burn marks or knife marks.

 

"H-He used a h-hot knife…Got pissed that I caught the whip the first time…" Rei whispered in a shaky voice.

 

"Did he do anything else?"Law asked in a quietly trying to keep his killer intent in check.

 

"Beating, whipping, hot knife and insulted me, but that was all…"She said as a blank emotionless mask covered her face, through the tears ran down her face.

 

"The back will leave barely noticeable marks, while the arm most likely will leave a scar." Said Law quietly. Rei just nods, Law gave her a hug that she gratefully accepted before the young doctor turned toward the kids."Were you two hurt?"

 

"I and Ai only got slapped in the face…" Sai said hugging his twin sister.

 

"Then we can head back to town as soon as Corazon returns" Said Law.

 

"Is he your Daddy?" Asked Ai. Rei blushed slightly from embarrassment and so did Law, though he did mumble.

 

"Yeah...He is."

 

Rei looked surprised that he admitted that Corazon was like a dad to them.

 

"Will he be okay?" Ai looked concern.

 

"Yeah, don't worry little one, Corazon is stronger than some stupid bandits." As soon as Rei said that they saw Corazon walking over to them. He snapped his fingers as the sounds of weak groaning could be heard. As soon as he noticed us he ran at full speed, tripping only ones, before hugging both Rei and Law.

 

"Rei are you okay!?" Only then did he noticed her wrapped up torso and wrapped up arm, not to mention her bruises. He started to emitted killer intend again. Rei could keep it in as she cried hysterically and tightly hugged Corazon.

 

"Daddy Daddy I was so scared and it hurt so much, I thought t-that t-that one of t-them w-w-would-" She sobbed as she couldn't say it. Corazon got over his shock of hearing Rei call him Daddy, she was right, he was kinda like a dad. The worst Dad in the world. Corazon thought as he stroked Rei's hair. I let her suffer something like this...

 

"Don't talk Rei Rei, I'm here, Law's here, you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you ever again." She started to calm down when he called her Rei Rei, She hiccuped trying to calm herself down. Soon another pair of arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes slightly she saw Law hugging her.

 

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault, you got hurt cause I snapped at you! If I was nicer to you, you would have been in town with me."

 

"Noo, T-then Sai and Ai would have been beaten or worse, I k-kept them s-safe even if it was s-scary." Rei cried hugging Law tighter."I was b-brave r-right?" She asked Law who petted her head with a sad proud look on his face.

 

"Yes Rei, you were really brave," Law said.

 

"No more Rei-ya?" She asked looking at Law wide-eyed.

 

"You want me to call you Rei-y-"

 

"No! J-Just Rei, okay Lawpaw?"

 

"Lawpaw?"

 

"You got an u-upgrade."

 

"...FIne, I can live with that, I guess."

 

"Yaay." She did a fake yay when suddenly she started to cough, she had choked on some of her tears and her throat hurt from screaming when she was whipped and burned/cut with that hot knife.

 

"Rei Rei, sleep, rest, We'll get the kids back home."

 

"No leave me please!" Rei said sounding like a small child.

 

"Shh we won't, Law will stay with you back at the house, I took care of the trash." He said the last part with venom.

 

"Ookay, Lawpaw won't leave?"

 

"No, I won't leave." Law said an image of Lami came into his mind."Not again."

 

"Tha-thank you, Bye Sai, Bye Ai. Stay with your Mommy okay?"

 

"We promise Rei." Said Sai giving Rei a brief hug."We'll be good. Stay safe." Ai said giving Rei a hug before letting go."Thank you for protecting us." They both said at the same time.

 

"Here Law." Corazon helped Law put Rei on his back, piggyback style."I'm going to take the kids back to their mother."

 

As soon as they were finished saying bye to the kids Law carried Rei back to the house, carefully putting her on one of the beds. She had fallen asleep not long after. Law stayed near her like he promised, occasionally stroking her hair when he saw her stir in her slep, like she had done for him a few times, but he was too embarrassed to tell her he was awake at those moments.

 

Was Lami going to be mad if he had another sister? He doubted it...Lami was a very kind-hearted girl, she probably would have adopted Rei pretty quickly. Maybe this is his chance to have a sibling and this time do things right. He would not fail Rei, not this time, never again, screw that she was reborn from a different world, she's still a child, his baby sister and he would make sure she will have a fun childhood. Burying the bad memories deep within.

 

He had a sister and he would protect her.

 

 

 

 


	4. Bonding Time

Law hated being woken up, considering he barely got enough sleep as it is. It was always a blessing if he could get at least 3 to 5 hours of sleep without interruptions.

 

Cora-san knew about that and always kept a silent bubble around them. Them were Cora-san, he and the newest member Rei. So when Law started to wake up from some kind of noise, he knew that somebody out of those two was responsible for it and would pay for disturbing his sleep.

 

Through as Law sat up and turned his head to glare at the noise maker, his glare soften as he looked at the whimpering in her sleep Rei. She was turning from one side to the other as tears fell from her eyes.

 

He felt like facepalming. Of course Rei would get nightmares. He even deducted that she would and warned Cora-san about that, but his half sleepy mind was against thinking logically.

 

Right now he needed to wake Rei up. he got out of his bed and went over to Rei’s bed.

 

"Rei-y-I mean Rei, wake up!" He said shaking her slightly.

 

The girl was a light sleeper, only when she got around 3 to 4 hours of sleep or fell asleep near morning would she be impossible to wake up. Cora-san was a light sleeper too, but he also had his moments.

 

Rei whimpered as she shot up, headbutting Law and slowly edging away from him. Her eyes were impossibly wide and her breathing was heavy. She was gasping for air.

 

"Ow…"Law rubbed his forehead." Rei, did you have to headbutt me?" He asked sarcastically.

Rei didn't move, she even stopped breathing. Just sat there staring wide eyed with tear stains on her face.

 

"Rei? Look." He touched the sheets."We're at Volff’s, no bandits, just you, me, Cora-san and Volff. " He noticed no response only gasping for air….maybe.."Rei, no fire around, smell the clear air, no smell of burning. We're safe." Her nose twitched.

 

It took a minute or two for Rei to respond."Safe?"

 

"Safe."

 

Her body relaxed as her eyes became half lid."L-Law? Did I w-wake you?" She asked stuttering. It's been almost a month since the incident. Her nightmares were a combination of what happened on her island and the bandit incident.

 

"Yes." He stated bluntly. "You had a nightmare."

 

"Oh…S-Sorry…" Rei said looking down. She didn't want to wake Law up. She knew he barely got enough sleep as it is. She had these nightmares for a while, but she usually would wake up on her own and silently cry or fall back asleep.

 

"Don't be."He stated making Rei look up confused." It's normal to have nightmares after something bad happened to you, especially repeatedly."

 

"…Y-Yeah..." Rei never told them that she didn't have nightmares about her town being on fire and her parents dying…well now she did…all the incidents just piled up into one dream.

 

Silence…

 

That's what followed the conversation. Rei didn't know what to say to Law. After the incident she tried to sleep most of the time. The only time she talked to Law was about her injuries. It was awkward talking to him, she was worried that she would annoy him or say something wrong.

 

"Would you like to go to town tomorrow?"Law asked surprising Rei.

 

"What?" She asked thinking she misheard.

 

"Your injuries are healed enough for you to walk without reopening them. You might limp a bit, but that won't last for long." Law told Rei who was still confused as to why Law wanted her to come with him.

 

"Sure, I would love to go to t-town. I'm kinda t-tired of being here all day and n-night, but why? I-I..Thought you h-hated me?" She asked before flinching. She didn't want to tell him that, it's just kinda came out. I really need to control my blabbing….

 

Law looked down, his hat shaded his eyes making Rei think she made him mad, again.

 

"I don't hate you." Law said surprising Rei again."I'm sorry for making you think that.."

 

"Okay. I'm sorry too, for getting you angry that day." Rei said without stuttering this once.

 

"….Okay.." That's all Law said before going back under his covers."Goodnight."

 

"Night Night Law." She chirped feeling happier, before also covering herself with the blanket and trying to fall back asleep. This time without nightmares.

 

The next morning….

 

Law and Rei had received permission from Corazon to leave after he made Law triple check Rei's injuries. They also had to ask permission from Volff since the old man was enraged when he found out what happened to Rei and he was gone only for 2 days!

 

Currently they were walking around town. Law knew the place better than Rei who spent most of her time on this island training in the forest.

 

"Hey Law, What's that place?" She asked happily as she pointed at a store called Blue Lilly.

 

"It's a cafe." Law answered her.

 

"Oooh! Oi Law, can we go there? I want some ice cream!~"She chirped happily gently tugging at Law's hand. Since Corazon didn't want Rei to get lost he told Law and Rei to hold each other's hands which was an adorable sight of an older brother walking with his little sister through town. Also most of the snow had melted away. Law also noticed Rei wasn't limping as much.

 

Flashback…

He had asked her if her leg hurt, but all she said.

 

"Oh I'm used to this." He had asked her to elaborate.

 

"In my old world I was well…hehe…almost as clumsy as Corazon." Law felt dread."I used to walk into walls, hit my shoulder hard against the door, hit my foot against the table or couch, oh and they were a lot of incidents outside where I came back home with bloody legs from bicycle incidents, through racing was involved…so my fault." She said scratching her cheek sheepishly.

 

Law just hoped she didn't get reborn with her clumsiness…he really hoped so…He doubted he could handle two clumsy disasters….

 

End Flashback…

 

"Do we have to?"Law asked really wanting to go to the library already. He saw Rei pouting like Lami used to do making him flinch slightly.

 

"Please Laaaaw?" She asked stopping her pouting and started to resort to using her puppy dog eyes instead."Ice cream is my fav dessert in the whole wide world. It's a blessing from heaven!~" She said with her eyes sparkling.

 

"…Fine."Law said with a sigh. Through when Rei turned her back to him to go tug him towards the café, he gave a small smile.

 

"Law look! There are so many flavors!~ Oh they have my super fav one! Chocolate chip mint flavored ones! Can I have that one Law?" She asked looking at the black haired boy with a wide smile.

 

"Sure." He said as he walked over to the cashier, Rei stood behind him."Excuse me, we would like to buy two ice creams. A chocolate chip mint one and a strawberry one." He ordered.

 

"Would you like a table?" Asked the cashier. Law thought for a moment, they wouldn't be allowed to enter the library with Ice cream, so seems like the two would have to eat here.

 

"Yes. A table for two." He didn't need anybody else sitting down next to them.

 

The cashier called a waiter."He'll show you to your table."

 

Law and Rei followed the waiter to a table near the window. Sitting down Rei looked out the window.

 

Rei wondered where Penguin and Shachi were. She hasn't seen the two around town yet, but maybe fate is just waiting till Law turns 13…Now that Rei thinks her birthday is tomorrow. Turning seven…the irony. Six and seven being the most hated and awful ages of her life back in her old world. Here it's almost the same with having her Island attacked and her parents dying, but instead of being alone she was able to safe Corazon and by the looks of it have a decent relationship with Law. Maybe now we could be friends!

 

"H…Hey Law?" Rei started feeling nervous, she was never good with making friends. She could barely introduce herself to people without blushing or feeling awkward. Through since Law was child sized it was a bit easier."I wanted to ask you something…" Just spit it out Rei!

 

Stupid Bread, why is it on our table. Burn it, throw it away, I don't care just get this away from me."What?" Law asked looking at her instead of glaring at the bread that was on their table.

 

"D-Do you think w-we could be f-friends?" She asked as her hands tighten their grip on her shorts.

 

"No." Law stated bluntly.

 

"Oh.." Rei said in a tiny voice feeling crushed on the inside.Maybe I should have waited longer before asking….

 

"You forgot that we're better than friends." Law stated with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to see her face.

 

"Eh?" What? Did I miss something?

 

"We're siblings."

 

"EEEEEHHHH?!" Rei's outburst made everybody in the café look at her, she blushed feeling embarrassed, but didn't stop looking at Law with wide deer-caught-in-the-headlights eyes. Wow she was really out of it these past few days.

 

"Why are you so surprised. Didn't we both admit that Cora-san is like a father to us?"He asked, though Rei saw that instead of a smirk a small smile appeared on his face as he tugged his hat down to cover his eyes slightly.

 

Rei blinks three times before a giant smile appeared on her face."Right!"

 

She then said when worry came over her. Did Law WANT her as a sister or was he feeling FORCED to accept her as his sister." But are you sure you want a little sister like m-Ooof"

 

Law had gotten annoyed by Rei asking such a stupid question so he just put his hat on her head.

 

"If I didn't want you as a sister I wouldn't have called you my sibling." Law stated.

 

"Law…your hat." Rei touched the hat on her head. It was so fluffy and warm!

 

"You can wear it for a little bit, but don't lose it or get it ripped." Law stated seriously.

 

He must be also protect of it like Luffy is of his hat. Rei thought with a chuckle.

 

"You can count on me Law-Nii!~" She said extremely happy with a wide smile. Law let a smile appear on his face before turning neutral as a waiter came and gave the two their ice creams and spoons.

 

Rei and Law thanked the waiter before digging in. Law ate the ice cream at normal speed while Rei….well imagine Luffy and replace meat with ice cream, you get Rei.

 

Rei finished her ice cream pretty fast, while Law was still only halfway done."Law-Nii, When can I start training again?"

 

Law gave her a blank look as his eye slightly twitched."Are you serious…" He already knew the answer.

 

"Of course I am! I can become lazy and turn into you!" She joked with a smirk earning a spoon in the face."Ow!" She rubbed her nose with a pout."Can't take a joke, but no seriously when can I train again? I really do need to get stronger."She stated looking at Law seriously.

 

"Your body is in no condition to train. Your back is too damaged. You're lucky I treated your wounds as fast as I did. The scars won't be noticeable only if somebody examines your back closely. While your right arm not only was cut, but also burned leaving a permanent scar. I can see how your right arm shakes every time you pick something up. You're right handed so what kind of training can you do with that kind of hand right now?"Law asked Rei who was looking at her right hand.

 

"I'm not only right handed, I learned how to throw things and write with my left one too!" I knew it'll be useful! "Through its more difficult and I do prefer my right hand, I can still train with my left one and my right one needs to get used to…feeling pain." Rei said quietly the last part, but seeing how Law was glaring at her means he heard her. Shit..

 

"Is it about the whole…" Future events thing. Nobody needed to voice that.

 

"Yes…There will be a lot of fight where I could get injured so I need to continue training." Rei told Law who nod his head in understanding.

 

"You do know if Cora-san finds out about you getting hurt he will never let you out of his sight." Law told Rei who nod knowingly.

 

"I know. Through Law..You know he…wouldn't have been with us…well you if I didn't change things, so here is a question that has been bothering me. What do you think will happen to Corazon?" Rei asked in a serious voice as her emotionless mask came on again.

 

Law actually looked surprised before turning serious.

 

"Hmm, well he wanted to leave this place together with me, and now you. I know he wanted to deliver the information about Dressrosa to a marine base or a trustworthy marine, but after he got me the Op-Op fruit he won't be able to return to being a marine again and he most likely will get arrested…What do you suggest?"

 

"I think he should go with one of us. You already know I want to join the Strawhat pirate IF I get lucky, while I know you still want to become a pirate." Law nod in agreement. 

 

"So our questions are: Who gets to take Corazon and do you think he would want to become a pirate again?" Law stated as Rei nod her head.

 

"If not we could always guilt trip him, cause I don't want somebody finding out our connection to him and track him down then use him as a hostage. Its either you or me. Through I would need to talk to Luffy about it first." Rei said tapping her chin. I doubt he'll mind a new crew member….

 

"Lets see how things will go for now and then talk about this again in a few years, okay?" Law asked since things might change in the future. Rei nod in agreement. The waiter came over and gave the check to Law who paid right away for the ice creams.

 

The two then left the café.

 

"So where are we of to? The library?" Asked Rei.

 

"Yes, I need to borrow some medical books and then we can check the weapon store." Law stated.

 

"Weapons? Are you looking for a sword?"

 

"Future knowledge?" Law whispered so that only Rei could hear.

 

"Yup. I know what kind of sword you had, but I dunno where you got it."

 

"I see, well you also need to have a sword."

 

"Wait what!? I'm not good with swords!"

 

"You need to at least learn SOME basics. What if your unarmed and only got a sword as your weapon. You won't be able to fling it."

 

"I'll use Mixed arts!"

 

"Are you honestly trying to get away from learning a useful skill? Aren't you the one who is paranoid and whines about needing to learn a wide range of skills?"

 

"…Touche." Said Rei. Honestly Rei loved Swordplay…watching swordplay, not participating, nope de do. She wasn't confident enough to try using something as heavy and hard to learn as that. She knew that just waving it around like an idiot will not only embarrass herself, but the sword and all the swordsman around the world…aaaand cause her to get injured…but seeing as Law really did want her to learn a basic amount…I should at least TRY to learn…

 

"Fine. Through I doubt I'll start carrying around a sword. I don't like having noticeable weapons on my persona."

 

"Says the one with the bow and arrows."

 

"First of I don't carry them around these days and second I don't plan on using them, sure I'll keep them, but I doubt I'll use them. I want to focus on Knife throwing and my mixed arts most of all. Plus getting my speed up to at least slightly match my Observation and have a few senbon around."

 

"Talking about Haki, can you teach it to me?" Law asked Rei who choked on her spit.

 

"E-Excuse me!?" She pointed at herself with wide eyes."You want ME to teach YOU Haki!?"She pointed at Law when she said You. Before lowering her hand and staring at Law in disbelieve" Law I'm a terrible teacher! I think a monkey can teach you better than I could! Plus I don't know how to teach Haki! I just know some stuff about how to awaken it!"

 

Law scoffed." I think you're exaggerating. Plus I asked Cora-san, but he told me he never learned any kind of Haki."

 

"Still Law I'm a bad teacher, sure I can give pointers , but who can't? My problem is I can't explain things correctly without babbling on and on about it. I'm only going to confuse you!"

 

"So? To me it seems like you're afraid of teaching me aaand that you think I'm stupid…."

 

WHAT!? "What! No, you're one of the smartest people I know!" Rei flinched."I-Im…Im more than afraid of failing or disappointing you…I'm just going to waste your time with this.."

 

Law sighed annoyed." Rei,stop that."

 

Rei shut up is what he wants to say. She thought, but closed her mouth anyways.

 

"Stop doing that,me and Corazon won't be disappointed IN you. I'm not trying to pressure you into helping me OR guilt trip you."He glared at her when he noticed her guilty looking face."Just try to work on your confidents. Can't you give me just some pointers that can help me awaken my haki?"

 

"…Well…yeah…yeah I think I can."She sighed."You had Armored Haki. I think I can help you awaken it….through it still might take years for you to even get a brief control of it."

 

"Fine by me. At least I will be one step ahead this time around." Law stated.

 

After getting some medical books and two decent swords we headed back toward our temporary home.

 

Corazon was making lunch. He actually cooked pretty decently when he didn't set himself on fire during the cooking process.

 

Looking over to us he smiled widely."Law! Rei! There you guys are! You're just in time for lunch. And see I can make lunch without setting myself on fire!" He stated proudly.

 

That's just sad….Both Law and Rei thought with a blank look on their faces.

 

"Um…Good job Dad. " Rei said hoping to cheer him up, but the look he gave her reminded her of the same look he gave Law when he called him Cora-san for the first time.

 

"You called me Dad!"He was grinning widely…wait he was also crying tears of joy.

 

"Sure did." Rei nod her head." After all you practically adopted me and Law." She said shrugging before giving Law a mischievous grin."Plus Law-Nii admitted that you are pretty much our dad."

 

Law turned an interesting shade of red."REI-YA!" That was her cue to run like hell. Laughing like a mad man she dashed as Law chased her feeling ready to strangle her, while also giving her a lecture about running around when her injuries aren't fully healed yet.

 

Corazon on the other hand watched with wide eyes. Hearing Rei's comment from before replying in his head. A gentle and happy smile appeared on his face.

 

They are my kids….And I love them so much. I promise to be the best kind of father I can be and protect my children! Looking at Law who was chasing the crazy laughing Rei he couldn't stop himself from laughing happily. Rei is already making Law act more accepting and more his age.

 

"Cora-san! Why are you laughing!?" Law yelled at Corazon feeling embarrassed and angry.

 

"Cause my kids are so adorable!" Corazon laughed happily making Law even more embarrassed as he reached out to tuck his hat over his eyes to hide his blush, only to notice that his hat wasn't there. He forgot Rei was still wearing it.

 

"Rei-ya! Give me back my hat!"Law yelled, while Rei just laughed sitting on top of the fridge. She climbed up it when Law was distracted.

 

"Hmm…Nope!~ I wanna see my big brother turn into an adorable tomato from embarrassment!~" She giggled like crazy.

 

"I'll cut your head off after I catch you!" He yelled at Rei who started laughing like crazy.

 

"Sounds like fun!~ Then I can haunt you as a bouncing head!" Like a Koromon. She thought laughing. Rei wasn't afraid of Law since she now knew he wouldn't really hurt her, might try to scare her though. Through she was curious how it felt being just a head.

 

“What are you brats yelling about!” Volff yelled out from his study.

 

 

“Nothing!” Both Law and Rei yelled back.

 

 

4 months later…

 

The 7 year old Rei was plotting. She had received an ear full from Corazon, Volff AND Law when they found out she had turned 7 and didn't tell them that her birthday was on the 10th of March. Honestly she just forgot to mention it. It wasn't really such a big deal. They could celebrate her next birthday. She just didn't want to celebrate her 7nt birthday...her 6 and 7 birthdays used to always bring her some kind of depressing events.

 

Through today isn't about her past birthday, but the birthday of Rossinante!~ July 15!~ She had been plotting how to celebrate it for days with Law. Today was the day. They would act…normal.

 

Both Law and Rei could see they were giving Corazon heart attacks every time they did something reckless or stupid or plain creepy. Like the time Law was experimenting with his devil fruit and she was helping him.Yeeeah, that day we learned to never experiment near Corazon. I doubt he appreciated holding my head with arm horns for 8 hours before Law felt better enough to put me back together. I JUST WANTED TO LOOK LIKE CHOPPER! Geez…So today they would be normal kids. No training, no reading advanced books just being normal kids. No training with swords with that sadistic Lawpaw! Now they just need to wait for Corazon to wake up.

 

When Corazon woke up he expected a bomb to go off, but surprising nothing happened…it was disturbing…

 

Quickly sitting up he rubbed his head. Yesterday he had tripped and hit a tree. His head still hurt, but eh he could ignore it. Not the first time something like this happened to him.

 

Suddenly he noticed a delicious smell in the air. He left the bedroom and he saw that the smell wasn't coming from the kitchen.

 

Following the smell outside he arrived a bit farther from the house, where a table waited for him. On the table was a nice looking candy cake with candles, a few salads(normal ones, potato salad, carrot salad), a plate of roasted chicken, Orange Juice, a bottle of sake and no bread anywhere in sight! It was amazing!

 

Law and Rei both stood on each side of the table with a small smile and a grin, respectively.

 

"Happy Birthday Daddy/Cora-san" The two said at the same time.

 

Rei happily ran over to Corazon and gave him a hug.

 

Corazon on the other hand was crying tears of joy. He picked little Rei in his arms and spun her around wildly making her head spin before stopping, putting her gently down and then waiting with a huge smile for Law to hug him.

 

Law blushed embarrassed, but he did come over and gave Corazon a hug, who then pulled Rei into the hug again and snuggled the two of them happily while tears streamed down his face.

 

Silly Corazon. Rei thought with a giggle, while Law was blushing embarrassed, but also had a smile on his face.

 

"Daddy, can you let me go? Both me and Law got you a present!" Rei said happily.

 

"You two didn't have to get me a present." Corazon said to them."You two are the best present I could ever wish for!" He put his head on their heads.

 

Both Law and Rei looked at him wide eyed. Rei blinked the tears away while Law tried to keep his emotions in check.

 

"Daddy we love you a lot! Like a looot!"Rei said happily a few tears falling. He is a freaking adorable big hearted cinnamon roll! He needs to be protected!

 

"We love you…"Law said quietly feeling shy.

 

Corazon smiled wider."I love you two too!"

 

"But we still want to give you a birthday present." Rei said with a pout after wiping her tears away. Law just nod his head. They worked hard to get it.

 

"Oh okay then."Corazon said with a short laugh letting go of the two kids.

 

Rei gave him a nicely wrapped box. When he opened it he saw a silver chain like necklace.

 

"Its comes with something else too!~"Rei said with a grin as Law gave Corazon a nicely wrapped present with a bow on it.

 

When he opened it he saw a silver heart shaped locket with Corazon written on it. When he opened it he saw the initials RLR written on one side and the other contained a picture of him sleeping while Law sat next to him staring at the camera with a small smile, Rei had her head in a corner of the camera with a large grin on her face. Seems like she was the one taking the selfie. It looked like from the time he fell asleep outside.

 

"RLR?" Corazon blinked twice as he stared at the initials.

 

"Stands for Rossinante, Law and Rei. We kinda are used to calling you Corazon, Cora-san or Daddy in my case, but we do know your real name, so we decided to put the initials of our real names Inside there." She looked a bit nervous as she asked."D-Do you like it?"

 

Silents…

 

Corazon jumped up surprising Rei while Law just blinked up at him."Like it? I LOVE IT!" He grabbed the two and hugged them in a bone crushing hug while spinning around, before tripping and falling face first on the ground. Squishing the children with his weight.

 

"GOWA-WAN/WAWWY!"(CORA-SAN/DADDY!) The kids screeched under him.

 

After getting off of them and apologising all of them sat down to eat. Corazon was happily wearing the chain with the locket around his neck.

 

They talked, laughed and enjoyed the food before finishing it and lying down to look at the clouds and relax.

 

Law stared at the clouds bored. He liked stargazing better. Rei liked both Stargazing and cloud watching, through she also prefered Stargazing. Corazon enjoyed both the same amount, it was just such a nice day that he felt like cloud watching together with the kids.

 

They talked about random things and just enjoyed each other's company, weeeell until Rei stood up and returned with water balloons and Volff who had also congratulated Corazon, but he had a the ‘Water Balloon War Machine! Version 3!’ with him. Rei threw each of her water balloons at Law and Corazon who didn't see it coming. It hit them right in the face.

 

"Pffft Hahahahaha!"Rei laughed as she saw their shocked faces.

 

The two blinked at the same time before looking at each other then back at Rei with a mischievous looks on their faces making Rei stop laughing. She started to sweat as they slowly 


	5. Fluffy Polar Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This containes parts of the One Piece Law Novel.
> 
> Please read the original work too :3
> 
> Here is a link to it
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/amp.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/axn44b/one_piece_novel_trafalgar_law_part_2_32_pages/

"So can you handle it?"

 

"Pfft, You doubt me? I can handle this easily!"

 

"I'm counting on you to bring him back at sundown."

 

"I know! I know! Come on Dad trust me a bit more, you know I know this is important!"

 

Corazon sighed."I know Rei, I'm just really nervous, excited and worried! I want this to be perfect!”

 

"I know that Dad, just don't set anything on fire, I beg of you!" Rei said tugging on his pants sleeve, since she couldn't reach his shoulders and shake him by his shoulders."Cause all of this stuff costed us a lot of money." She pouted as Corazon just sweat dropped.

 

"You know I don't plan on setting things on fire!" Corazon complained with a pout of his own.

 

"...That's why I took your cigarettes." Rie said with a deadpan look as she took out his cigarettes from behind her back. Corazon just gaped at her before checking his pocket to see that those were indeed his.

 

"How did you..? Give them back Rei, please? I need them." He asked as he extended his hand towards her.

 

Rei just slowly put the cigarettes in her pocket."No. You can't smoke today...At all."

 

"B-But Rei!" Corazon complained, he wouldn't forcefully take them away from Rei, he knew smoking was bad for him, but it was a stupid habit he picked up after working for Doffy.

 

"No, this way you also won't set yourself on fire...maybe...I hope." Rei said sweat dropping and begging for things to go right today.

 

Corazon sighed."Fine, but after today can I have them back?"

 

"...Fiiineee." Said Rei with a pout."But right now I'm off. Wish me luck."

 

"Good luck Rei."

 

"Thank you, I'll need it…" This is going to be tough….

 

A few minutes later. Rei saw Law sitting on the couch reading a book. She grinned as she walked over to him and chirped.

 

"Hey Lawpaw!~"

 

"No." Law said not looking up from his book.

 

Rei blinked twice before pouting."Eh!? I didn't even ask anything!"

 

Law answered not looking up from the medicine book."When you call me by that nickname than that means you either want something or are plotting something, which is even worse...So which is it?." He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow when he said the last sentence.

 

"...I just wanted to hang out...I heard there was going to be a festival." Rei said remembering that there was indeed going to be a small festival.

 

"Shouldn't we be avoiding festivals? There is a 20% chance that Doflamingo is still looking for me and Cora-san in this area." Law said as his eyes shadowed thinking about the flamingo.

 

"Pshh, That's what WE want him to think, he knows that you would be smart to avoid such a thing, that's why he won't be expecting you there, we just need to stay in the most crowded areas." Rei said hoping to convince Law to come with her.

 

"..." Law just gave her his blank look which Rei hated. It looked more of a silent are-you-an-idiot look, that's what Rei decided to call it.

 

 

“Are you worried about the townspeople? I know you go to town sometimes, but you mostly stay unnoticed by people.” Rei asked when she noticed Law flince.

 

 

“It's not easy Rei. What if they treat me like the other people that I met?”

 

 

“Law, you're spots completely disappeared. I don't know how they would have reacted if they had seen them, but you have nothing to worry now that’s for sure.”

 

 

“...”

 

"Please Law-Nii?" She whined as she hugged Law with fake teary eyes.

 

"...Fine.." Law mumbled hating it when she whined. Plus he needed to get over his fear.

 

When Law turned his back to her so that he could put away his book he didn't hear nor see how Rei cheered quietly."Yez!" She quickly stopped cheering when Law turned toward her with unimpressed look on his face.

 

"Are we going now?" He asked bored. Rei nod her head."Rei where is Cora-san?"

 

"He-" Shit if I tell him Corazon feels sick he would examine Corazon, if I tell him Corazon is busy he would ask with what, if I tell him Corazon has plans he would ask with who and if I ask Volff he knows something's going on since Volff doesn't want the self flamesetter near his inventions...I can't believe I'm using this excuse…."He is stuck on the toilet...Don't ask, he said he'll meet up with us later." I hope I'm not sweating…

 

Rei could see Law wrinkled his nose before sighing, face palming and then saying as he glanced at her from behind his hand."Okay...Let's go then." He turned toward the town, Rei grinned as she followed after him.

 

When they arrived into town they could see pumpkins, a long table with different kind of food, a crowd with all the villagers cheering, drinking and dancing.

 

"Hey Law?"

 

"Hmm."

 

"Do you know what they are celebrating?"

 

"...I think this town celebrates each day just for fun."

 

"Wait seriously?!" AWESOME! She should have gone here sooner! 

 

"You didn't know? Didn't you want to come here in the first place?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Well Yes, but I never really tried to find out what they are celebrating or for how long, I just wanted to visit a festival….Does it matter?" Rei asked looking innocent, but Law could tell the last question was a way for her to annoy him.

 

"..." Law's eye twitched as he sighs. "No, not really..."

 

Rei just grinned."Love you too Law-Nii!~"

 

That made Law cover his eyes with his hat. Rei chuckled knowing she made him blush. Law easily got embarrassed whenever she or Corazon tell him that. It was adorable!

 

Rei than tugged Law toward the food and games. They ate some delicious sweets even through Law told her not to eat too much or she might get sick, making Rei pout, she didn't eat many sweets, but she did have her moments when she was in a sugary-eating mood.

 

They then went to see the games they had, there were shooting games, ring toss and ball tossing games, through one boot caught Rei's attention. It looked like a shady boot, reminding of a voodoo place. Rei feeling extremely curious let go of Law's hand and ran over toward the boot. Looking all the weird stuff there.

 

"Hello there child." Said a sweet voice. Rei turned her head to see a pretty black haired lady in a pretty dress, with different accessories on her, but she didn't seem like a noble woman.

 

"Hello Miss." Rei said politely."Excuse me, but is this a voodoo shop or um, I'm sorry if I'm being rude." She looked down feeling her cheeks heat up, if she was wrong this would be really rude of her. She looked at the lady when she heard laughing.

 

"Oh don't worry child, I'm Sayo. What might be your name?" The lady asked with a smile.

 

"Um...Nice to meet you Miss Sayo, My name is Rei."

 

"Rei? What a pretty name. So Rei, do you like anything in my store?" She asked putting a hand on her cheek as leaned against the counter looking at Rei.

 

"Well." Rei let her eyes scan the store, she did have some money with her, so she might buy something, her eyes than landed on a basket with a black like the night stone, a spark appeared in Rei's eyes for a second before disappearing."What is that stone?"

 

Sayo looked at Rei surprised. She looked at the basket and took the stone into her hand before showing it to Rei."You mean this?" Rei nod her head."Sorry, but this isn't a stone, this is an egg."

 

"Egg?"

 

"Yes, I found a few of these in an abandoned lab, I don't know what it is, but it hasn't hatched in 20 days, it might have...already passed on..but I just can't bring myself to get rid of it." She said looking at the now dubbed egg with a sad smile.

 

"...An egg...:" Rei mumbled. I want it...I don't know why, but I feel like I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't get it...But what if it hatches into something dangerous? It might hurt me, Law and Corazon, but...shit…"Miss Sayo? Can I buy it? I will take good care of it, even if it never hatches."

 

"...I don't know…"

 

"Please Miss Sayo?"

 

"...Okay...But please don't lose it. Here." She put the small black like the night egg into Rei's hands. She stared at the cold like ice egg for a few seconds before her whole body felt a heartbeat, but it was only for a second. So warm.."..Don't worry, I'll look after you." Her eyes were half lid as a gentle smile was directed toward the egg."How much does it cost?"

 

"Nothing, consider it a present."

 

"What? But.."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

She gently put it into her hoodie's pocket before looking up at Sayo."Thank you Miss Sayo."

 

"No problem Rei." She smiled at Rei."Take care of it."

 

"Huh?" Rei blinked and suddenly saw that the boot and Sayo were gone."What!? Miss Sayo?!"

 

She looked around not seeing the boot or the nice lady. Nor did her Observation Haki pick up her presence."Where did she go?"

 

Suddenly she felt a fist hit her over the head."Ouch! What the hell!?" She turned toward the culprit to see Law with a glare. Gulping she said in a nervous voice."Hi there Law-Nii..Nice day today? Hehe...he.."

 

"Why the f%ck did you let go of my hand when there is such a large crowd!? Do you want to get lost!?" He scolded her as she shrunk back.

 

"Sorry Law-Nii…" She said honestly sorry. Law's glare soften as he could also hear she was honestly sorry. Signing he took her hand and started leading her toward the direction of their camp."Come on." As Law tugged her, Rei put her other hand into her pocket to feel the egg was there, meaning she didn't imagine Miss Sayo.

 

I hope I didn't mess up...She thought worrying that Miss Sayo might have sold her something dangerous or something like that. Corazon should be done with the preparations! She decided to think about other stuff, so that she wouldn't worry so much.

 

When they reached the house Law stared wide eyed and with his mouth slightly open. There streamers, balloons, a table with food and a onigiri cake 'Happy Birthday Law was written on it with ketchup.

 

Rei snuck over towards Corazon, before Law turned toward them. The two than happily yelled out."Happy birthday Law!"

 

"What..but.." He couldn't believe he forgot his own birthday, but then he remembered he shouldn't have even lived up to his 13 birthday. He saw Corazon come over to him and give him a hug."Cora-san?" He asked when he felt something wet on his cheek. Corazon was crying.

 

"Happy Birthday Law...You're going to live a long life Law…" He said as he cried tears of happiness. Law blinked, but couldn't stop his own tears. He would live a long life..He would grow up into an adult...He would get a chance that his sister never got..He wishes she and his classmates could have grown up into adults together...The tears fell from his eyes as he clung to Corazon.

 

Rei wiped her own tears, happy that Law was alive and that Corazon was with him. She was also grateful for having these two as her family. Moving toward a rock she took out a wrapped sword from behind the rock. Carrying it toward Law she said."Happy Birthday Law-Nii." Her voice was gentle as her eyes were filled with happiness.

 

Law blinked at her as Corazon let go of him and let him go towards her. Law took the sword from Rei, when he unwrapped it he saw it was a beautiful nodachi. It seemed too big for him right now.

 

"It's name is Kikoku, It's the sword you originally had. We found some guys in town and they had the sword moving from one place to another, so we bought it off of their hands." Rei Said."It's also a cursed sword so be careful."

 

"I'm not worthy of it..yet.." Said Law with a smirk at the end before looking up at Corazon and Rei."Thank you so much. It's an amazing sword."

 

"That's not all." Said Corazon."Here this is for you." He handed Law a pocket watch.

 

"A watch?"

 

"Turn the clock" Corazon said as Law did that he turned the clock and opened it to see the picture Corazon had in his locket."What?"

 

"it's custom made, I'm keeping the original picture in my bag." Rei said.

 

"This is great. Thank you Cora-san and Rei." Law said to the two with a gentle smile, who grinned at the same time.

 

 

“Don't forget about me Law.” Law almost jumped in surprise, but as he turned around he could help but grin. Volff stood there with an aid kit that contain different types of medical equipment like scalpers, knives, scissors, needles and so on.”Since you want to be a doctor I got you this.”

 

 

“Thank you so much.” Law said as he took the kit with a grin. He was so happy. He found people who genuinely cared for him. He found a second family.

 

"Now let's go eat some Onigiri Cake!~" Chirped Rei.

 

All of them smiled and went over to the table and started to eat the food, but it soon turned into a food fight and the one who started it was Rei...like always, soon food was flying everywhere. All of them were covered in food head to toe. Rei was the first to go take a bath, while Corazon cleaned up a bit with Law watching over him, so that Corazon wouldn't get hurt because of his clumsiness.

 

When Rei entered the water she scrubbed all of the food out of her hair and off her skin. When she was satisfied she dried herself and put a clean pair of clothes that was a simple red shirt and black shorts with pockets. She gasped as she remembered the egg in her dirty hoodie. She ran over to the pile of dirty clothes and took out the black like the night egg, hugging it, happy that it wasn't cracked. She stared at it for awhile.

 

"You were scared weren't you?" She whispered to the egg with glazed eyes."You were all alone, forgotten...Don't worry…" Her eyes came back to life."I won't leave you or give up on you...so don't give up on yourself…" She whispered to it as she hugged it to her cheek.

 

She was snapped out of it when she heard yelling. Corazon must have set himself on fire or tripped. Rei thought sweat dropping. She put the egg in her pocket and went over to see what the commotion was, only to see Cora-san's hand and legs sticking out of a pile of food, while Law tried to dig him out while yelling at him annoyed.

 

"..." Nope...Rei went to the bedroom and fell asleep before Law could notice her.

 

Some time later….

 

It was almost the end of November and still no Bepo! Rei had made Law spend all November near the beach. Though they did train in a secluded area. Rei kept on her Observation Haki 24/20 all day. The worst part was that apparently winter decided to hit full force.

 

Currently she and Law were walking near the beach, a long sigh escaped Rei as Law looked at her with a bored expression on his face.

 

"Is it that important for me to meet those people?" He asked Rei, she didn't give him much details on who those people were, just that they would be his friends and he himself deducted they would most probably be part of his future crew.

 

"Yes! It's really important for you to have friends! You wouldn't want to be a loner!" Said Rei the last part with her tongue out. Law just rolled his eyes.

 

"What about you?"

 

"What about me?" Rei asked looking confused at Law.

 

"Aren't you my friend?"

 

"I'm your sister, so that doesn't count. Family doesn't count in this one."

 

"You also then don't have any friends."

 

 

“Untrue! I got Frederic, Sai and Ai!”

 

 

“A turkey and two 4 year olds, Wow. I'm so jealous.” He said sarcastically.

 

Rei opened her mouth to say something, but realized Law was correct."...I hate you sometimes…." She said with a pout and crossed arms.

 

"Love you too." Law said with a smirk as Rei blinked. That was the first time Law said that teasingly without blushing and it made her happy AND irritated because he was making fun of her. Was that normal? Most likely in her case it was.

 

Suddenly Rei felt a presences. Letting her haki look around she noticed there was a bear aura."FINALLY!" She yelled out annoyed as she grabbed Law's hand and pulled him toward the location. She really wanted to get out of this snowstorm. She also was annoyed that the bear was located near the forest entrance instead of near the waves. they pretty much wasted their time bringing themselves even closer to the cold.

 

As they were closing in on the place they could already see two boys kicking a bear who was most likely only slightly bigger than Rei. Since Law was around 140 cm, Rei was around 118 cm tall making Bepo around 128 cm tall.

 

Law who was being dragged by Rei looked interested at seeing a polar bear. He remembered how Lami and him used to share a love for polar bears growing up. The polar bear clearly wasn't putting up much of a fight.

 

 

“Stop! Please stop it!” The two boys kept kicking him from behind. The bear had tears in his eyes, but didn't fight back.

 

 

“Heh Heh! You're way too weak for a bear!” The brown haired kid jabbed at the bears head.

 

 

“Hurry up and go back to the woods!” The other boy who was wearing the hat with the word PENGUIN on it said as he repeatedly punched the bear.

 

 

Law was so disgusted he didn't notice what he said out loud.”Tch, what a messed up bunch...”

 

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing to that cub" Rei yelled so loud the whole island could probably have heard her. Law felt as if he had gone deaf. 14 year old Shachi and 15 year old Penguin glared at Rei and him.

 

"Rei." Law said making Rei look at him, but she had a glare that was as cold as ice that surprised Law.

 

"What!?"

 

"Can you not yell so loud. I almost went deaf." Law stated as Rei blinked, slowly calming down slightly.

 

"Oh Sorry Law-Nii." She said though she didn't sound that sorry. Turning back toward the two kids and bear she glared at Shachi and Penguin in disapproval."Why the fucking hell are you bullying this adorable ball of fluff!?"

 

The two kids looked annoyed at her."Who the hell are you weirdos? You got a problem with us!?” Shachi spat out like a thug to Law ignoring Rei though he did shiver when he saw her glare.

 

“Not really. I have no interest in you or the bear so do what you want.” Law said while he felt Rei glaring at him now. Great…

 

 

“Don't get cocky! I don't like your attitude. But I’ll let it slide if you leave all your valuables."Said Penguin though he did look a bit unnerved by the girl and the boy was freaking creepy on his own too.

 

 

“You have this amazing ability to annoy people without actually doing anything.” Rei told Law as she actually started to look amused at his ‘fuck this shit’ expression.

 

 

“And you have the uncanny ability to drag me into the most stupidest situations.” He countered.

 

 

“Wait till you meet my maybe-captain.” She gave him an almost feral grin.

 

 

“I already feel terrified.” Law said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

 

“Stop ignoring us!”  the two boys roared out as they took a knife and bat respectably and closed in on Law and Rei.

 

Rei didn't waste any time, she took out four knives and flung them towards the teens, scratching them on the cheek and legs. She wasn't really aiming to hurt them seriously.

 

 

“ROOM.” Law said in a low voice as a circular dome spread out with him and Rei at its center.

 

 

“W-What the hell is this!?”

 

 

“We’re closed in!?”

 

 

Rei watched Law take two stones that were at his feet and threw them into the air. 

 

 

“Shambles.” He exchanged the boys and the rocks places. Rei watched as the boy fell from the sky and face planted on the ground. 

 

 

She winched. Ow, that must have hurt.”Are they dead?” She asked as she took a stick and started poking them.

 

 

“Stop that.” Law said as he took her stick away and started checking their pulse.”They're fine, just unconscious. Let's go, dinner should be almost ready.” He told Rei.

 

 

“Ah.” Rei said finally noticing that she was shivering from the cold. Before she could ask about the bear said bear cried out.

 

 

“W-Wait.”

 

 

“What do you want?” Rei slapped Law’s shoulder and muttered to him. “Don't be rude.”

 

 

“Um, thank you for saving me. I was so scared I couldn't move.”

 

 

“They came after me and my sister. I only defended myself and her. I wasn't trying to help you.” Law stated bluntly, while Rei wondered how in the hell did he befriend people…

 

 

“But still! Still, wow, I'm so happy.” After saying that the polar bear started crying.

 

 

“Nooo.” Rei said as she ran over and gave the bear a hug making him cry harder.

 

 

Seeing that neither Rei nor the bear were going to let go anytime soon, Law directed them to a cave. At least that way they could have some shelter from the snowstorm. 

 

 

“Why didn't you fight back? You're a bear aren't you? How could you lose to a bunch like that…” Law asked as Rei patted the bear on the head.

 

 

“You could have bite them, through I doubt their meat would have tasted that nice...Wasn't one of them a penguin…?” Rei mumbled the last sentence while Law facepalmed and the bear looked at her somewhat freaked out.

 

 

“I don't eat people!”

 

 

“Thank god.”  Law mumbled to himself before looking at Rei.”The guy with the Penguin hat wasn't an actual penguin, he was human.”

 

 

“You sure?” Rei was clearly messing with him so he decided to ignore her and turn his attention back to the bear.

 

 

“Back to my question.”

 

 

“Well, They actually talked to me.”

 

 

“That's all?” Law asked raising his eyebrow in the process.

 

 

“I thought we could get along.”

 

 

“You thought that as they were hitting you?” Law asked and he could see Rei wanting to voice the same.

 

 

“Yeah. I thought if I just let them so it, we could maybe become friends.” 

 

 

“You poor fluffy delusional bear.” Law heard Rei mumble as she gave the bear a hug, while Law started wondering why this polar bear was here, alone.

 

 

“Say, do you live around here?” He actually doubted that, apparently this was a one of the people Rei wanted him to meet, if he was on this island for a long time Rei would have already dragged him to meet this bear the moment she sensed him.

 

 

“Nope, I just got to this island yesterday. I don't know anyone, and I have nowhere to stay.”

 

 

Law ignored the puppy dog eyes Rei was giving him. No.

 

 

“Where are you from?”

 

 

“Um, do you know the New World?”

 

 

“We heard of it.” Which was true. Law learned about it from the Donquixote family, while considering Rei knew the future it was only logical to assume she knew too.”Did you really come all the way here from the New World?”

 

 

The bear nodded his head.

 

 

“Awesome! By any chance did you come here on your own ship?” Rei asked somewhat hopeful, if Bepo was able to navigate it here from the New World maybe he knew a way to get to East Blue. 

 

 

Law on the other hand was interested in the bear, if that was so the bear should be quite the navigator.

 

 

“Of course not.” Rei felt her hopes and dreams crumble.” I know a little bit about navigating but...Um, there is an island called Zou in the New World.”

 

 

 

“Also known as a "Phantom Island" due to Log Poses being unable to point to it. It is home to the Mink Tribe.” Rei stated as both Law and Bepo stared at her.”What? I like reading.” Which was only half a lie.

 

 

Law caught on right away and just nodded his head. Zou that was a pretty strange name.

 

 

“Log Pose?”

 

 

“Tell you later.” She then turned to Bepo.”Sorry, continue.”

 

 

“It's okay. Zou is my home island. It's peaceful on Zou and I'm on good terms with my family, but one day my older brother disappeared.”

 

 

“He didn't say he was leaving?”

 

 

“Nothing, not a word. So I decided to go look for him and got on a ship. But once I realized it was the wrong ship, I was already in the North Blue…”

 

 

“That's one hell of a mistake.” Rei said.” How can you mistake ships and not notice anything wrong?” Than she saw an image of Zoro in her head and said.”Nevermind…”

 

 

“The ship also shook so badly and was almost struck by lightning, I thought I was gonna die.”

 

 

Huh...Why did that sound familiar to Rei. God she couldn't remember was that the ship Sanji was on? You know what screw it.

 

 

“Hah Hah, you're an idiot. I guess a talking bear is still just a bear.”

 

 

As Law said that the bear took a rope from the ground - Was it there the whole time??? Rei thought - and slinging it around his neck.

 

 

“Wait, Wait! Are you trying to kill yourself?!”Both Rei and Law yelled out at the same time as they rushed over to the bear.

 

 

“Maybe I should. An idiot like me is better off dead.” The bear sulked.

 

 

“I was joking, It was a joke! You're so damn sensitive!” Law took the rope and tried to calm the bear down. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the bear died because of a stupid joke.

 

 

Rei took the rope from Law and threw it as far as she could before turning towards the bear.”It's okay it's okay!  Law just doesn't have a good sense of humour.” She patted the bear.

 

 

“Like yours is any better!” Law snapped back.

 

 

“Of course not! At least my jokes don't make people want to commit suicide!” 

 

 

“It sure as hell make me want to!”

 

 

“I'm gonna tell Corazon you said that”

 

 

“Don't you dare Rei-ya!”

 

 

“Bite me.” 

 

 

Bepo watched the two argue back and forth before a giggle came out of him. They clearly weren't mad at each other just aggravated. After a few more minutes both of them calmed down and sat down. 

 

 

“So you don't have anywhere to stay at, right?” Law asked the bear.

 

 

“Nope, I really want to get on a ship back to the New World, but it's so hard to find a ship headed for a place so dangerous. I can't take a ship on my own with my navigating skills, I’d get caught up in a storm and die.”

 

 

“Well than, I suppose your ‘objective’ is to get better at navigating so you can head out again and find your brother.” Law said as Rei stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Rei didn't know at the time that Law and Volff had a talk about objectives.

 

 

“That's right, I guess.”

 

 

“Okay. Come with me.” Rei grinned at Law before giving him a hug and mumbling thank you to him.

 

 

“H-Huh?”

 

 

Law just got up and started walking. Rei looked at the bear and nudged her head for him to come with them before running towards her big brother and matching his pace. The bear soon came shuffling after them.

 

 

“So, name?”

 

 

“Oh my brothers name is Zepo. In the Mink language it means ‘handsome’!”

 

 

“He meant your name dear Snowfluff.” Rei said as she saw Law’s eye about to start twitching.

 

 

“Oh, me?! I'm Bepo!”

 

 

“Bepo, huh. Not bad, easy fo say. I'm Law. Trafalgar Law.” Law ignored the snort that came from Rei.

 

 

“Law…”

 

 

“And I'm Rei!~ Satomi Rei!~” Rei said after calming down her laughter.

 

 

“Law and Rei…”

 

 

“Okay, now shut up and do what I say, Bepo…..What? I'm not going to try to hunt or eat you.”

 

 

“Law-Nii, you're freaking him out.”

 

 

“A-Are you sure? You're not gonna get a bunch of people to turn me into bear stew or anything?”

 

 

“Why would I do that?!”

 

 

“If you do I'm not eating it.” 

 

 

“Y-You really are planning to e-eat me!”

 

 

“Goddammit Rei.” Law turn toward the bear.”Stop shaking, I'm not planning to eat you.”

 

 

“Yet.” Rei whispered with a grin and that earned her a punch on the head.”Ow!”

 

 

“Shut up idiot! You're freaking him out.”

 

 

“Sorry, I couldn't help it!” She said trying to keep her amused smile from appearing, but instead a grin appeared on her face earning another punch on the head.

 

 

It took them 30 minutes to get to the house. Before they could open the door it was flung open by Corazon who had a warm coat on and looked to be panicky. As soon as he saw them he yelled out.

 

 

“There you are! I was so worried!” He was about to rush towards them to give them a hug when he tripped over the door mat.

 

 

Rei and Law moved out of the way and pulled Bepo with them as Corazon fell into the snow.”Timbeeer….” Rei quietly said with a grin as she saw a smirk tugging on Law’s mouth.

 

 

“Cora-san, are you okay?” Law asked as the man used his hands to lifted himself up from the snow while spitting the snow out of his mouth.

 

 

“At least he’s not on fire.” As Rei said that Corazon’s right shoulder suddenly broke out in flames.

 

 

“You just had to jinx it.” Law stated as he blankly stared at Rei, while in the background Corazon was rolling around the snow to stop the fire. Bepo on the other hand was panicking as he started throwing snow at Corazon’s shoulder, but kept missing it and instead hitting Corazon in the face.

 

After the fire was finally put out. Corazon scolded both Rei and Law for being out for so long in a snowstorm. He had been worried sick.

 

 

“So where have you been and why is there a snowball throwing bear with you?” He asked them, before looking at Rei.”I hope this isn't like with the turkey Rei, you can't just keep wild animals, no matter how much you want to.”

 

 

“He isn't a wild animal Cora-san, I’ll explain inside.” Law said as he indicated for Rei and Bepo to follow him, with a sigh Corazon went with them.

 

 

Sometime later in the kitchen…

 

 

“Hey, Mister Junk.” Said Law as he drank his tea.

 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, it's not ‘Mister Junk’, it's ‘genius inventor Volff’!....What on earth, is that a bear!?”

 

 

Volff didn't expect to see a polar bear drinking tea when he looked at the table. For a moment he thought that he must have finally snapped.

 

 

“Oh, this is Bepo. He’s a polar bear and he's lost. He’ll be living here now, so be nice.”

 

 

Corazon who was also drinking some tea looked at Law with a raised eyebrow.”You didn't think to ask permission from Volff-san first?”

 

 

“Well, I mean, he could also probably lend a hand with the work.”

 

 

“Ah, Hello, I'm Bepo. He took me here without really explaining anything….”

 

 

“It talks!!” Both Corazon and Volff yelled out. Bepo actually had stayed quiet for a pretty long time.

 

 

“Not so loud, Volff-san, Dad.” Rei said taking  a sip of her hot coco.”So, can he stay here?”

 

 

“I'm sure you two brought him here for a reason, huh.”

 

 

“Maybe.” Both said at the same time.

 

 

“At least tell us the details, you promised to explain.” Corazon said.

 

 

It took about an hour to explain everything. Volff would occasionally ask Bepo questions about his family, while Corazon would pat the bear. soon all of us sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

 

 

“I think I understand now.” Volff broke the silence suddenly. “ You want to learn more about navigating and go find your brother. I can't believe bears worry about their family, but  well, it's not a suspicious motive or anything. Plus you answered all of my questions. You don't seem like the bad sort.”

 

 

“So…?”

 

 

“So you can stay here. But! Don't forget about the give and take! Bepo, I'll be making you work your fair share, too! Don't expect to eat for free! And if you don't work I'll kick you right out, understand?!”

 

 

Volff went off to his bedroom snorting and muttering.”..Life is nothing but brats now…”

 

 

“Am I a brat too?” Corazon asked as he pointed at himself while his face reminded Rei of a Ditto. Rei couldn't help but snort.

 

 

Law smiled as he thought about the old man. I  think I'm finally starting to understand him. He snorts when he’s somewhat happy.

 

 

 

It was time for bed and since there wasn't enough room Corazon choose to sleep in the living room on the couch, giving Bepo his bed.

 

 

“Hey Law, Rei, why are you guys being so nice to me?” Asked Bepo as he lied on the bed. 

 

 

“Because I felt like it.” Was Law’s answer.

 

 

“Why shouldn't we? You didn't do anything bad to us and you're pretty kind.” Was Rei answer.

 

 

As if it was enough they heard Beppo's snores.

 

 

“Guess we’re not sleeping tonight.” Rei joked.

 

 

“....”

 

 

“Is something wrong, Law?” She asked as she sat up looking at him concerned.

 

 

“....No...I’ve been just thinking.”

 

 

“You know if you need to talk me and Corazon are always ready to listen, heck even Volff would and maybe after some time you can trust Bepo too, enough to let him listen.” Rei said with a sad smile. She got out of her bed, taking her plush and pillow with her, and went over to his bed before climbing in.

 

 

Law gaze soften as he made some room for her. She would sometimes sleep in his bed or they both would sleep in Corazon’s if either of them wanted to keep the nightmares away. Rei snuggled under the covers as she curled almost into a ball. Law lied next to her looking at the ceiling for some time before trying to fall asleep.

 

 

 


	6. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this text was from the Law Novel please support the original source.
> 
> Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts.

 

 

A one-shot featuring Frederic. Time: Around May

 

Frederic stared at the strange strange ridiculously tall bird man with a blank face. He didn't know what to make of this blond. Did he plan to set himself on fire? Did he want to cook himself and look like a burrito as he rolled on the ground while his black feathers were on fire?

 

By the way the red headed poult, (he didn't know what bird this poult was so he was calling her by how he would have called his own poults, poult.) and yes he was certain this was a bird child, since she kept acting like a daughter to the tall black feathered bird man, though he did not believe that the spotted scary one was a poult or any kind of other little bird breed, he looked more like a kit. Why was a poult and a kit acting like siblings? Were they both related to the tall bird man? How?

 

Frederic or something like that was what the red poult kept calling him, was that a bird breed? This was silly. He was a turkey not a Frederic, but it seem the red poult did not understand his language which was strange, but he still liked the red poult, she gave him food and after a while, he understood she was asking him to look after the tall bird man.

 

Through after seeing the tall bird man could not extinguish the fire and was not trying to become a burrito, only than did the turkey, who accepted to be called Frederic, took a bucket with water into his beak and carried it towards the tall bird man who kept flaring his arms around not noticing the turkey who stood there with the bucket of water.

 

Frederic got tired of this so he threw the bucket at the tall bird man, hitting the bird man in the face with it while the water hit the bird man's flaming shoulder, extinguishing the fire. Frederic stared at the bird man for a few minutes, but the bird man didn't move. Without wasting a minute Frederic started running around the birdman screeching in panic. Did he kill the bird man? Would he have to become the red headed poult's and the spotted scary kit's new father or mother or whatever the bird man was. He was like a weird combination of a father and mother.

Going back to the topic Frederic was not ready to be father! He needed to do something!

 

When Rei and Law came back, they saw Frederic peeking Corazon's head while gobbling or whatever was a turkey's sound called. A bucket was lying not far with spilled water all over and there were scorch marks on the ground. Law looked at Rei with a bored look.

 

"I told you leaving the turkey with Cora-san was a stupid idea.."

 

"...Yeaah now that I think about it that wasn't one of my brightest ideas…." Rei said with a blank look her face.

 

Now back to the storyline!

 

 

A month passed and the snowstorm showed no signs of stopping. Volff told us that it was pretty normal on Swallow Island. Bepo didn't notice the cold since he was a polar bear, lucky him.Law and Corazon didn't really care since they were used to the cold by now, while me, I had gotten sick again and had to be treated by doctor Law.

 

 

I shivered as I thought how he pretty much promised to drug me with sleeping pills if I didn't stay in bed. Honestly he knew he didn't have to, I was happily going to stay in bed all day, but nooo he just had to be an ass.

 

 

Bepo was more dexterous than he looked. He not only helped with Volff’s work, but also cooked and did the laundry, and when he wasn't doing those things, he was studying navigation. Law was especially impressed with him. Through Corazon on the other hand felt as if his job here was threatened, I and Law could see it written on his face, so he would occasionally makes us take a break earlier. Oh, Volff didn't allow me anywhere near the lab. He said I had too many devilish ideas and he felt sorry for my future enemies and I also kinda brew up a few of his inventions. It was not my fault okay! I'm just bad with technologie I get too nervous that I would make a mistake and ruin things and that is exactly what happened in the end.

 

 

We haven't seen nor heard from Shachi and Penguin for over a month, I sensed them somewhere in the forest, but they didn't really bother us.

 

 

Through something did still bother me. The time that I was alive I remember reading about how Bepo, Shachi and Penguin joined the crew. It pretty much just said that they were bullying Bepo and Law beat Shachi and Penguin up and BAM. They decided to follow Law. 

 

 

I was beginning to worry, Did I change too much? Would they even join his crew? I wasn't planning to leave this place without them even through they were jerks towards Bepo. 

 

 

Also Volff was something completely new. I didn't know that Law had lived with him, but it does make sense that Law couldn't have survived alone on this island. So that part I was pretty much sure happened in the canon just wasn't addressed.

 

 

Corazon, Law and Bepo were currently gathering vegetables in the greenhouse. Volff was locked up in his office and somebody needed to take my place while I was sick. Usually 2 people were enough, but since Law had nothing to do he joined the others. Through I knew Law just really liked the invention that helped grow the vegetables.

 

 

I really wanted something sour to eat... Getting up from my bed I went to the kitchen and took out a lemon out. After slicing it into round slices I happily started munching on them. That reminded me that unlike Law I loved sour things, Law hated them. I remember when Law pretty much threw a fit when he saw umeboshi on the table. I wasn't a fan of them either, since I just didn't like dry fruits in general, but Law’s reaction was similar to a person offering him bread.

 

 

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. I almost choked on my lemon.

 

 

For a moment I thought the old man blew himself up, but the sound came from the forest. Rushing towards a window I climbed up and I saw smoke coming from one spot as the snow slowly started to turn grey. I jumped down the window and fell on the floor. Looking at my feet, they were shaking. I was terrified. 

 

 

Forcing myself up I ran to the greenhouse pretty much underdressed, but nobody was there, so I ran back inside.

 

 

“Rei!”

 

 

“Volff!” I ran over and hugged his leg. My body was shaking, where was Corazon, Law and Bepo? Did they go there. I felt a cold hand on my forehead.

 

 

“Brat, you're burning up! You need to get back to bed, do you know where the other brats are?” He asked as he lifted me up, I just shook my head no. He carried me to my bed and tucked me in.”Stay here and try to sleep, I’ll go look for some medicine for you to get your fever down. I doubt those imbeciles will be out for long.

 

 

I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, but it was difficult with the way my body was burning and the worry over my family eating at me.

 

 

“Mister Junk!!!” 

 

 

Law, I heard Law’s voice as a door was kicked open. “L-Law-nii….” My body ached as I got out of the bed and pretty much dragged my body. Law rarely sounded like that, something was really wrong…As I got closer to the door I could make out talking.

 

 

“I’ll start with casquettes abdomen. Cora-san! You should stop penguin-hat’s bleeding! Tie a rope around the end of his arm, tightly and hold it up! Bepo, place his severed arm in a plastic bag and put it in ice water!”

 

 

“Got it!”

 

 

“Aye-Aye!”

 

 

I saw sparks in my eyes as I opened the door. Clutching the doorknob with all my strength as the scent of blood hit my nostrils. Nobody heard the door open.

 

 

I listened and watched as Law asked a bleeding Penguin.”Hey penguin-hat, are you with me?”

 

 

I felt slightly relieved when I heard Penguin reply, but it was weak.”Y-Yea…”

 

 

“Do you know you're friends blood type?”

 

 

Blood type? He needed a blood transfusion, oh gods how much did Shachi bleed out? 

 

 

“I know....it's…X Type. The same as

 

...mine. So I remember….I'm sure.”

 

 

“X Type..” He looked clearly upset.

 

 

X Type, I had X blood type. I remembered my parents talking about it once.”L-Law-nii…”

 

 

He glanced at me shocked to see most likely in the condition that I was.

 

 

“Rei! What are you doing out of bed!?”

 

 

“I-I….Have….X Type b-blood.” I said before sliding down against the door and puking all over the floor.

 

 

“Rei! Cora-san get her back to bed. She may have the right blood type, but she’s sick, it won't be much help to us.” Law ordered.

 

 

“Got it Law!” Corazon said as he lifted me up and carried me back into bed, while I felt a wet towel cleaning around my face, the water being changed and soon I drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

When I woke up it was already dark outside. I sat up and glanced to my right to see Law sleeping on his bed. Looking around the room with my eyes I saw that Corazon and Bepo were nowhere in sight. I checked my forehead, my fever seemed to have settled down through my body still ached.

 

 

I felt my throat was dry, I knew I needed to drink something, but I didn't want to risk getting up again. I heard the door opening as Corazon entered.”Rei Rei? You're awake? How are you feeling?’ Corazon asked me in a whispering voice, most likely to not wake Law up.

 

 

“I-I'm...better.” He handed me a glass of water that I greedily drank.”What happened? Are those two and Law okay?” I asked worried.

 

 

“Well, how about I start from the beginning?” Corazon asked me as I nodded my head.

 

 

Flashback…

 

 

“Laaaw! Can I harvest these plums, too?” Bepo asked as he pointed at the plums, which was a really bad idea on his part. 

 

 

“No, idiot! What, do you want to make umeboshi with them?” Law snapped at Bepo.

 

 

“Of course. Umeboshi is so good! They're the best with onigiri.” Bepo said as a bit of droll started dripping from his mouth.

 

 

“Stop! Don't you ever, ever talk about umeboshi in front of me again!” Law snapped as his face became slightly pale from thinking about the sourness of the meal.

 

 

“Hee! O-Okay, I get it! Just don't yell at me…” A depressed aura appeared around Bepo.

 

 

“Law, stop being mean to Bepo. He can gather the plums, you don't have to eat any umeboshi if you don't want to.” Corazon said.”I don't even understand why you dislike it so much.”

 

“To me, umeboshi is the real devil fruit.” Law grumbled.

 

 

“I have to disagree with you on that, nothing's worse than a real devil fruit.” Corazon than grinned at Law with a teasing glint in his eyes.”Also if you keep grumbling to yourself like that I’ll start calling you Volff Junior.”

 

 

Law looked at him in horror.”You wouldn't dare.”

 

 

“Hmm...maybe...I could just tell Rei than.”

 

“NO! She won't shut up about it than!” Law protested clearly seeing how Rei would milk the situation.

 

 

Corazon was about to say something, but a loud explosion silenced all of them.

 

 

“It came from the forest!” Bepo exclaimed.

 

 

“Yes, let's go Bepo!” He was about to run out of the greenhouse when he felt being lifted up by his coat.

 

 

“Now hold on boys, you two are staying here, I'm going to go check it out ALONE.” Corazon said.

 

“But Cora-san what if there are enemies!?”

 

“That gives me more reason as to why you should stay here.” He placed them on the ground and pointed at them sternly.

 

”Don't.Move.” With that he ran towards the forest.

 

 

The two boys glanced at each other and ran after him, through they kept their distance so he wouldn't notice them. When they reached the clearing Corazon finally noticed them.

 

“I thought I told you two to stay still!”

 

 

Before the two could answer they heard crying. Rushing towards the sound they saw two people lying in their own blood crying and screaming. Looking closer at them Law could make out that they were the two bullies from a month ago. Casquette was bleeding from the side of  his abdomen, and penguin-hat was bleeding from his right elbow, his right arm lied next to him.

 

 

“Bepo! Cora-san! Take the boys on you're back! We’ll take them to the house so that I could heal them!” Law ordered.

 

 

“R-Right! Let's save them!” Bepo didn't hesitate as he took the casquette boy, while Corazon carefully carried penguin-hat. Law had also grabbed the discarded arm with him.

 

 

“It….hurts...so bad.” Said penguin-hat as Law was glad the boy was still conscious.”We were….attacked by a boar…”

 

 

“Don't talk and don't move!” Corazon was the one to tell the barely conscious boy.

 

 

When they reached the house Corazon kicked the door open and Law called for Volff. The old man ran out and said.

 

 

“What the hell are you three doing bringing more people?! Wait, they’re covered in blood!”

 

 

“They’ve both been seriously injured. Let me operate on them here!”

 

“Got it! I’ll boil some water. You focus on what you need to do!” Volff was quick to take action after hearing Law sounding so serious.

 

 

Flashback end…

 

 

 

“I think from this point I heard him giving instructions. But what happened after you brought me to my bed.” Rei asked looking horrified by the thought of such wounds.

 

 

“Well I missed some stuff, but how I understood Volff donated some of his blood. He also has X Type blood.”

 

 

“What! But isn't it dangerous for him to donate at his age, especially to two people at once!”

 

 

“Yes, but he knew the risks and accepted them. Don't worry he’s tired, but he’s going to be okay.”

 

 

“Thank god.”

 

 

“At around the time he was taking care of the penguin-hat did I come back into the room.”

 

 

Flashback

 

 

“Law you're sweating. I’ll clean you up. I know I can't do anything much more than that.”

 

 

“Ah, thank you Bepo”

 

 

“They, won't die right? You can save the, right?

 

 

“Of course I can. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the genius doctor, Trafalgar Law!” Law clearly looked distressed, but after saying the last sentence he seemed to become slightly more confident.

 

 

“Cora-san, keep an eye on Casquette. I finished taking care of his injuries.”

 

“Don't worry Law, I’ll keep on eye on him.”

 

“Good.”

 

 

As soon as Law was finished with the operation and the reattaching of the arm to penguin-hat. He fell over backwards with a loud thud.

 

 

“Law!” Everybody yelled out worried.

 

 

“Make sure the...transfusion needles stay in. I'm just...tired...I’ll get up...in a moment.”

 

 

Flashback end…

 

 

 

“With that he drifted off to sleep. He hasn't awoken yet, but he seems to be okay, just tired.” Corazon said with a tired yet relieved smile. He was clearly also exhausted, most likely emotionally.”Bepo is sleeping in the living room, while Volff is keeping watch. I was just about to go take a nap after checking on you two.”

 

 

“You can take my bed Dad, I’ll go sleep in Law’s.”

 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, no worries. You know we share the bed sometimes and lately Bepo has been joining us too.” With that Rei let Corazon help her get to Law’s bed and kissed both her and Law’s forehead wishing them a good night sleep.

 

 

 

 

When Law woke up,he checked his sister’s temperature and than went to check on the two boys. They were still asleep,the anesthetic was working well. Law took two needles and injected them with a nutritional supplement his father created. After checking their pulse, he was glad to see everything was normal and they had no fever.

 

 

“Law, how are the two brats?”

 

 

“Old man, you're awake?” He asked somewhat surprised considering how much Volff had donated.

 

 

“Yea, I couldn't sleep thinking I might wake up to dead bodies.” He said as he threw a blanket on the snoring Bepo. Law tried not to chuckle at that.

 

 

“No worries there. My operation was a success. As long as they don't catch a cold or anything they’ll be fine.”

 

 

“Is that right? I'm glad.”

 

 

“Glad? That's a word I never thought I’d hear you say. Saving them doesn't help you in any way.”

 

 

“Saving the lives of two children is rewarding enough.” As he said that the old man hid his face, but Law could still feel his clumsy affection, and it made him happy.

 

 

 

 

On the fourth day the boys woke up. They understood what had happened to them.Casquette was extremely weak from the stomach surgery, but he should have been fine after getting some food. Well that's what Law said though he and Corazon were the ones to keep track of the boy’s diet. Corazon actually seemed to know a lot about how to take care of a weak stomach. Rei wondered whenever it was from his own past, since he used to starve when he was a child, he should know how it could mess up a stomach and not allow a person to eat anything too solid or in too big portions.

 

 

Penguin-hat wasn't as lucky. Law was worried whenever he messed up the operation which could have costed the boys arm. Either he would be able to move it as normal or he would have a dangling arm attached to him for the rest of his life.

 

 

“I'm going to remove you're bandages. See if you can move your arm and fingers.” Law instructed as he started to remove the bandages.

 

 

“O-Okay….”

 

 

Penguin-hat was already warn in advance that his arm might not move at all. He stared as his arm.

 

 

*Twitch*

 

 

His pinky finger moved. Than, in order, he moved his ring,middle, pointer finger and thumb. Than slowly he lifted his forearm.

 

 

It was a success.

 

 

Everybody looked delighted. Rei glanced at Law who had one of his ultra rare grins on his face that even made her grin. She went over to Law and put her arm around his shoulder pulling his towards him as she gave him a side hug. Through it looked really awkward since Law was a head taller than her. ”You did it Law!” Rei said as a happy laugh escaped her. 

 

 

Soon the two were lifted up by Corazon into a hug.”I'm so proud of you Law!””All of us are proud of you.” Rei added happily. Law let a smile slip on his face while looking happy yet somewhat shy. 

 

 

Rei laughed slightly as she watched Bepo hug Penguin, clearly caught in the moment. The two boys started crying.

 

 

“Thank you...Thank you!” Penguin said as he bowed his head.

 

 

“I thought I was a goner. I was...so scared. But I'm alive thanks to to you!” Casquette said, still too weak to move, and his face was a mess from the crying.

 

 

“I only did it cause I wanted too.” Law said as he turned his face away, clearly too embarrassed to let them see his smile and slightly pink cheeks, but Rei and Corazon both saw it.

 

 

“Aww Lawpaw is embarrassed.”

 

 

“Shut up Rei!”

 

 

 

 

After about a weeks the boys were in fairy good shape. Rei and Corazon would feed Casquette and later on help him getting up and moving again. Bepo and Volff helped penguin-hat with his rehabilitation. Volff, of course, snorted a lot and looked inconvenienced, but he never tried to run the boys out.

 

 

Once they were stable, Law asked them about what really happened and what they were doing in the woods. There was a lot of information they needed to share. 

 

 

“Brats, first tell us you're names. I'm Volff. The genius inventor Volff! Say it with respect!”

 

 

“Don't listen to him. He makes nothing but junk.”

 

 

“How dare you, Law! Don't interrupt when I'm talking!”

 

“Law that was very rude.” Corazon scolded Law.

 

“Actually the old man did make that veggie machine that you like.” Rei pointed out with a cheeky grin.

 

 

“Whatever…” Law said with a small blush. Stupid old man, stupid Cora-san, stupid Rei. Always embarrassing me…

 

 

The two boys looked at each other and timidly introduced themselves as Shachi and Penguin as if they were afraid that we would hurt them.

 

 

“Shachi and Penguin, huh? Can you tell us how you got these injuries?” Volff asked, in a voice much less gruff than usual.

 

 

“Me and Penguin, we’ve been living in a shack we built in the woods for about two months.” Shachi grimaced most likely from the stomach pain, so Penguin continued for him.

 

 

“The two of us would go hunting, and there's trees with fruits even in winter. So we had no trouble getting food. But one day, while we were cooking up some meat, a boar must have smelled it and came charging. We were so caught off guard….the boar pierced Shachi’s stomach.” Penguin took a deep breath as if he used up all his energy talking.

 

 

“Take your time. No need to rush.” Corazon said while placing a hand on Penguin’s shoulder.

 

 

“The boar…..turned to me. I couldn't get away and I couldn't leave Shachi there. So I ran to the shack and grabbed a bomb we had and tried to toss it, but it exploded before I could.”

 

 

Rei paled as she tried to imagine through what kind of pain and shock Penguin went through when the bomb exploded.

 

 

“That explains you're injury. Kid, why on earth did you have a bomb!?” Volff asked.

 

 

“We...stole them from town. Just in case something dangerous happened while we lived in the woods.”

 

 

“I see. You shouldn't be stealing, but I can see why you would want to protect yourself from wild beasts.” Volff sipped on his tea that Bepo made him.

 

 

“Why were you living in the woods anyways? Where are your parents?” Corazon asked the one question that bothered everybody.

 

 

“My parents and Shachi’s died about half a year ago.” Penguin answered.” our parents threw a barbeque, on the most beautiful beach on Swallow Island. Everyone was swimming. But the ocean was acting strangely, through no one noticed. Then a wave so huge it could have swallowed the island whole came crashing in. Me and Shachi were far from the beach climbing trees so we had been spared but...our parents were hit…”

 

 

Penguin stopped talking, he was fighting back tears. Shachi also didn't look any better. After a little while, Penguin continued talking again but quietly. After hearing about both of their parents, they were sent to live with Shachi’s aunt and uncle. They wanted ‘tools’ they could use instead of children. They used him and Shachi to steal jewelry and smuggle illegal arms. 

 

 

They were fed nothing but bread and water.

 

 

Law had a scowl on his face clearly upset that those kind of people existed. Rei was also turning slightly red from anger. 

 

 

Corazon and Volff exchanged glances before nodding. They were up to something, most likely they planned to do something with those trashy uncle and aunt.

 

 

“We were never treated like people. To them we were just slaves. So we ran away. But we had nowhere to go and no way to make money, so we built the shack in the woods, and tried live a real life there...But...I don't even know what the point to living is!” Penguin started crying. He hung his head, trying to muffle the sounds.

 

 

Shachi wass crying too and got up to sit next to Penguin.”If you all hadn't saved us, we would have died in the forest. Thank you so much! And…” Shachi turned to Bepo with such a  pained expression on his face, and spoke with a sudden determination.”Polar Bear...you took care of us this whole time. Feeding us, helping with our rehabilitation….there are now words that can express our thanks!”

 

 

“Y-You don't have to thank me. It's only natural to help somebody whos hurt, isn't it? Plus I wasn't the only one who helped Rei, Corazon and Volff also helped.”

 

 

“We know and we are extremely grateful to them, but you...We beat you up. Kicked you, punched you. Being nice to someone whose done that is more then ‘only natural’! Shachi and Penguin both turned to face Bepo and bowed their head low.

 

 

“Polar Bear, no, Bepo...Thank you for helping us. We are so, so sorry for taking out our anger on you!” They both said at the same time.

 

 

Silence prevailed in the room. Even after Bepo told them it hadn't bothered him, they kept their head down and cried.

 

 

After a few minutes Law spoke.”Say, you two,” he called out in a calm voice.” You don't have anywhere to go, right? I know you can't go back to your relatives’ house either.

 

 

“That's the only place we'd never go back to.” Penguin said with a determined voice.

 

 

Rei couldn't help but grin as she figured out what Law was trying to say, Corazon on the other hand sighed with a small smile on his face before saying quietly to Volff.”I apologise Volff-san.”

 

 

“All right than, you two will be subordinates. And for now, you can live here.” Law said with a smirk as he watched the two faces light up and knew that they understood that he wasn't joking.

 

 

“I told you! This is my house!” Volff started to gripe, but Law ignored him.

 

 

“ By the way, Bepo Here is already one of my suboardians.” 

 

 

“That's the first I’ve heard of it! Really? Aye-Aye!” 

 

 

“What about me?” Rei asked with a pout.”Am I one of your suboardians?”

 

 

“No, you're my sister.”

 

 

“Can't I be both?”

 

 

“Won't that go against your plans?”

 

 

Taking a moment to think about it.”Oh right.” I was planning to join a different crew, so that wouldn't work.

 

 

“So what do you say?” Law asked as he looked at Shachi and Penguin.

 

 

They both glanced at each other. Than, they nodded at the same time. Facing Law, They both bowed and said in unison.” Please let us stay here!”

 

 

Volff clearly somewhat annoyed by Law taking charge of his home just sighed heavily and remarked under his breath about the increase in brats.” Hey, kids! I guess it can't be helped. I’ll let the four of you stay here. But make no mistake! I am not you're guardian and don't want to be! Make Corazon you're guardian! i have no need for friends or family! The only relationship I need is give or take! All right? If you want a place to live, you'll need to help me around the house! Fair exchange! as soon as the wounded have healed, I'm putting all of you except for Rei to work in the town so you can have a taste of a real job! Any questions?!”

 

 

All of the kids were fine with this, through Corazon was the only one who looked shocked.

 

 

“You want me to be their guardian?”

 

 

“Well you already have me and Law, Bepo is kinda like you're third, so what's 2 more?” Rei said  with an amused grin as she cod tell Corazon was slowly beginning to pale at the thought of being a multi kid parent.”You don't have to be their dad, but they do still need a guardian till they reach 18.”

 

 

 

 

Later that night…

 

 

Rei, Law and Corazon held a meeting in the bedroom, while Beoo was fast asleep.

 

 

“Did you know about their home situation?” Law asked Rei looking upset that she didn't mention anything regarding that.

 

 

“ Now now Law, if she had known she would have made us save them sooner, right Rei?” 

 

 

Rei nodded.” Actually I mostly knew the timeline as to when you were supposed to meet Bepo and them, but what I read was that Shachi and Penguin bullied Bepo on a beach and after you beat them they joined you. Their life wasn't mentioned anywhere. It took me some time, but I figured my arrival into this world either made them have a different life or it was just never mentioned. Also us meeting Volff...that was also never mentioned. However, I did wonder about how the Law from the original story survived so young without Corazon.”

 

 

“So it either could be that you don't know because it was never mentioned or part of an alternative route?” Asked Corazon as Rei nodded her head.

 

 

“Well that's my theory anyways. I don't actually know what the original Law did. Most likely he must have lived with Volff for a couple of years if he did meet the old man. That also brings me to the question of what are we going to do regarding the timeline it's almost year 1513. We should be leaving somewhere in the beginning of 1514…But we also need to deliver the Dressrosa information as soon as possible ”

 

 

“What wrong?”

 

 

“I think I got attached to Volff...I know we can't exactly bring him with us…” All of them knew that Volff’s entier work was here and they were pretty sure he would snap at them if they suggested him to leave with them.

 

 

Nobody said anything. Law and Corazon had also gotten attached to Volff. “We can visit him, this doesn't have to be goodbye.” With those final words Corazon told them to go to bed.

 

 

 

A few days later….

 

 

Shachi and Penguin were much better, they still weren't allowed to over exhaust themselves, but after a week or so they would be able to work around the house. Currently it was a peaceful day, those two were taking a nap. Bepo and Corazon were cooking dinner, while Law and Rei were sitting in the living room.

 

 

Law was reading the newspaper like he always does in hopes of seeing that Doflamingo isn't anywhere near the island. Rei on the other  hand was summoning a puzzle piece, which was the 5th today.

 

 

“Law-nii, I'm booored.” Rei whined as she finished the puzzle. “This is too easy. Can't I go and practice already?”

 

 

“No. You  just recently got better. If you start training now you're fever will come back.” Law said as he turned another page of the newspaper.

 

 

“Uuugh…”

 

 

“No whining.”

 

 

“Uuuuuughhhhhh…” 

 

 

“....”

 

 

“....Whatcha reading?”

 

 

“Politics.”

 

 

“Bleh.” Rei said as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

 

 

“It's interesting how you're mentally supposed to be older than me.”Law said as he glanced at the body that was lying on the floor.”Get on the couch, it's cold.” He pretty much ordered her.

 

 

Rei felt her eye twitch, but regardingly she climbed on the couch. As she was about to turn her back against Law’s she noticed something that Law looked to be reading.

 

 

“Is that a superhero comic?” She blurted out.

 

 

“No.” Law said as he quickly changed pages.

 

 

“Nonono, go back, that definitely was a comic.”

 

 

“No it wasn't.” Rei could see Law’s cheeks becoming slightly pink.

 

 

“Give me the comic!” She tried to reach for it, but Law pushed her back with his hand.

 

 

“No!”

 

 

“GIMMY!” She screeched. God she loved superhero comics and shows, she needed to read that newspaper!

 

 

“NO!”

 

 

“Law, Rei what's going on?” Corazon called from the kitchen, but all he heard was screeching a thud and more screeching. Being the responsible adult that he was he placed Bepo in charge of looking after the stove and went to check on the kids.

 

 

When Corazon entered the living room he saw Law and Rei wrestling on the ground, both screeching. 

 

 

“Children! Stop this right now.” He scolded as both Law and Rei stopped for a moment to look at him before continuing their fight. With a sigh Corazon grabbed both of them and put them under his arm. After a minute or two of them struggling to get out they accepted their faith and went limp.

 

 

“Now that you two are calm, can you please explain what's going on here?”

 

 

“Law won't share!”

 

 

“That's not true!”

 

 

“Is so! You won't let me even glance at that comic!”

 

 

“It's just a stupid comic! I don't want you to fry more brain cells because of it!”

 

 

“Ha! You admitted it's a comic! “

 

 

“Okay...Firstly, You two should not fight over something as silly as a comic, secondly, Law you should share with your sister and Finally, Rei you can't just start a fight when you don't get what you want.”

 

 

Rei let out a whine before looking down with a pout. Law just closed his arms and turned his head away with a huff.

 

 

“Now, I'm going to place you down and you two will share. Capiche?” He asked slightly narrowing his eyes as both kids nodded their heads.

 

 

He placed them down on the couch and handed them the newspaper, watching them as Law opened the page with the comic.

 

 

“OH!” Rei let out as she looked at the comic. It was the Sora, Warrior of the Sea comic.”I know this!” She said happily as she sat down closer to Law.”Nii-chan can you read it to me?” She asked.

 

 

“Don't you know how to read?” He asked with a raised Eyebrow. Rei blushed out of embarrassment.

 

 

“I d-do, but….It feels nice when somebody read to you.”  She said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. It was kinda embarrassing, but Rei loved it when people read to her.

 

 

There was silence for a moment before Law started reading. Rei smiled warmly as she lied against Law’s side.

 

 

Corazon also smiled before going back to the kitchen. When he later returned to call the kids to eat he saw Rei asleep and Law putting his finger near his lips with a quiet shh sound.

 

 


	7. Taking Care Of Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please check out the original Law novel translation. Its wonderful.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I was in a state of depression, but Im more or less better. I will be starting on the next chapter after tomorrow and hopefully will post it before the end of the month.
> 
> Please leave a review telling me what you guys think, it motivates me to write faster :3

“Penguin, you dick! You know I don't like this kind of meat!”

 

“I don't care! I got first picking.”

 

“Hold on, both of you ate three pieces and I only had two! You guys are new here so you should be putting me first!”

 

“Now now boys, all of you should be sharing. Penguin share the meat with Shachi. Bepo just take some meat from this plate.” Corazon offered the polar bear a different plate. At that moment Penguin took the last plate of shrimps just as Rei was about to take them.

 

“Lolo-kun! Put the plate down!” She shrieked angrily.

 

“Why should I?!”

 

“Those are mine!” She jumped over the table tackling Penguin who was trying his best not to  drop the plate.

 

“Rei, let Penguin go. Put the butter knife down young lady!” Corazon scolded as he tried to stop Rei from stabbing Penguin who was trying to get her off of him with his other hand, while still holding onto the plate of shrimp. 

 

Bepo took the moment to steal some of the shrimps off the plate unnoticed.

 

Dinner was crazy like usually. Mostly it was because there were only a few plates of food dumped together. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were the main ones who fought with each other over food, Rei was the one who would get stabby when shrimp or ice cream was involved.

 

Even with Corazon trying to calm everybody down it would still end in disaster.

 

‘ Damn it. We should have just given equal portions to begin with instead of piling  everything into shared plates.’ Law thought as he quietly shoved his fourth piece of meat into his mouth. 

 

“Shut up, you brats! How many times do I have to tell you to eat in silence! Rosinante you're their guardian, teach them to eat like civilized people and not animals! Rei put the fucking butter knife down right now!” Volff slammed his fist on the desk as he started to lecture everybody. 

 

Rei had dropped the knife with a flinch when Volff started yelling and hit his fist on the desk. She sat back down and ate quietly, almost shrinking into herself to make herself seem smaller and less visible. 

 

Penguin and Shachi were the only two who noticed, they exchanged glances before sitting back down. 

 

Law tried to sneak away as Volff started his lecture, but was grabbed roughly by the back of the neck and was brought up to eye level with Volff.

 

“Volff-san!” Corazon yelled out clearly disappointed and upset by the way Law was being held, but Volff was ignoring him.

 

“You think you're slick trying to run away by yourself, huh, Law?! Because if you, the leader,  won't shape up, than these three won't behave either! You’re also setting a bad example for your sister!”

 

“You think I care? I made them my underlings, but I don't remember saying I’d take responsibility for them.” Law said as he crossed his arms looking at Volff with a raised eyebrow unimpressed.

 

“Why did I get stuck with such a smartass! Oh...When will my peaceful days return?

 

“I would think this liveliness is better than spending all day making junk.”

 

“Be quiet, you damn brat!” 

 

In the end, Law was the only one being scolded by Volff, while Corazon tried to act as a mediator between them. Law saw the other three looking sorry, while Rei held her head down and didn't make a sound till they were finished eating.  Which was strange, but he would ask her later about that. The other three on the other hand would do the same thing at dinner tomorrow. 

 

Corazon would try to calm the kids down, but he was a single parent who had a lot of chores around the house and honestly keeping track of 5 kids is a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

Two months flew by since the seven of them started living together. Rei had grown to calling Penguin Lolo-kun and Shachi Orca-kun. The nickname for Penguin was confusing in the beginning and neither boys wanted to be called by those nicknames, but after 2 months they had given up on correcting her. The name Lolo apparently came from a childish show about a male penguin called Lolo. She had only told Law and Corazon about it since they were the only ones who knew where she really came from.

 

Everybody enjoyed their life together. Eating meals through with usual arguments between Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and occasionally Rei. Bathing together, which had soon grown into shared baths between them, since Rei was pretty adamant about. Apparently if everybody just wears swim trunks in the bath it's fine, after all she’s only 7, she looks like a boy so why does it matter. 

 

Through they did have a problem once when Shachi was messing around and playfully dumped Rei’s head under water for 5 seconds. When Rei submerged she was crying hysterically and whipping her eyes while coughing and her whole body was shaking.

 

She didn't blame the guilty and shocked looking Shachi, since she didn't warn them about this, neither Law nor Corazon knew that she apparently was terrified of drowning, deep waters and diving underwater, until that day. Even though she didn't possess a devil fruit she only knew how to doggy paddle and when Shachi, Penguin and Bepo tried teaching her how to properly swim they learned she would get too stressed and hysterical to swim, so she asked the lessons to be stopped.

 

She would later tell them that her fear came from almost drowning a few times and knowing kids who had occasionally splashes too much water at her that she had to stop doggy paddling, hold on to something and hope that they would stop as soon as possible. Later in private she revealed to Law and Corazon that those people were her old classmates.

 

The kids also spend a lot of time thinking of new games to play. Shachi and Penguin were more into rough games such as Pirates and Marine where you had to capture the ‘pirates’ in 20-30 minutes or they would escape. Bepo and Law enjoyed Hide and Seek and with each new game Law was getting better at hiding to a point where the boys and Rei didn't really wanna play it anymore. Rei was more into plush toys and climbing snowy mountains as if exploring new places with occasional make believe villains who tried to kidnap the plush toys.

 

They would also cause Volff headaches by bullshitting together and doing pranks on the adults in the house. To the surprise of the boys, Rei was the one who was mostly against pranking, since she was terrified of them getting into trouble with Volff, but after being reassured by Law that everything would be okay and that nobody would ever hurt her she slowly began to grow to enjoy the pranks.

 

The kids loved their new life. Law was becoming happier each day. He enjoyed the way the kids were treating him like one of their own, they didn't think of him as somebody to be used, but as a friend, as a family member.

 

Corazon divided the household chores between the  children. Rei would wash dishes, Law collect crops, Shachi would sweep the floor, Penguin wash the windows and Bepo would help with cooking. Corazon did the rest of the work, since he wanted the kids to have more free time to enjoy being children. Through he would take them fishing with him to have some bonding moments.

 

Volff leaves the house in the morning around 8 and heads to a research facility about 30 minutes away. For months he’s had something he needed to do in town, so it was normal for him to return home after it got dark.

 

“I don't know what Volff’s doing, I wonder if he's alright? I'm worried he’ll burn out between doing his inventions and going into town.” Bepo said as the children sat in the living room on the floor in a circle. 

 

Rei wrote something in her notebook before looking up and rolling her eyes.”Oh come on Snowfluff, Volff won't risk his own health, he still got a million inventions he plans to make.”

 

“Exactly, he’s fine. Mr. Junk is made of something else. Even this morning he was happily talking about one of his inventions.’Soon I’ll be able to show you a birds-eye view of the world!’ or something like that.” Law said with a shrug.

 

“Is that so? I guess as long as he seems fine…”

 

* * *

 

Time continued to pass. During free time Law would read medical books and practice with his powers, Corazon would supervise so that Law didn't push himself too far. Bepo used his time to study navigation. 

 

Rei would focus more on reading up about poisons and other chemicals that she could use to coat her darts and knives with. Her hand to hand combat training wasn't going that great, sure she could do the basics well, but anything too advanced she would fail. Her fighting style leaned more towards flipping her opponent over her shoulder, but because of her limited strength she wouldn't always be able to do that. Her sword practice ...yeah...Law didn't even want to think about that awful display, sure she could use a sword now, but only on an amateur level and clearly she herself wasn't that motivated to learn swordsmanship.

 

Penguin and Shachi simply had a desire to get stronger. But since their way of doing things didn't allow them to improve, Law had to borrow weapons from Volff to teach them swordsmanship and gunnery.

 

It was tiring, but it wasn't boring. Both of them had a knack for it, and since they actually listened to him and had motivation for it, they improved rapidly. Law couldn't keep the smile hidden whenever they became happy after hitting the bullseye.

 

Then, when Volff would return with food, they’d talk about what they did that day while they ate the food Corazon cocked for them, and they’d sleep well. All of them got used to this pattern, and all of them enjoyed it.

 

But a nice life like that doesn't last…

 

* * *

 

“We’re all going into town tomorrow,” Volff said after dinner one night with a very serious face.”You remember what you promised me, right? You’re gonna work in the town as well as helping me out. Two months have already passed. So I'm gonna hold you to your promise, because we live by give and take. If you're gonna keep living here, I’ll expect you to pay room and board.” Volff looked at them earnestly.

 

“Excuse me Volff-san, but shouldn't I be the one working, they are still children they should enjoy their free time. I'm the one responsible for them.” Corazon said as he pointed at himself.

 

“Who said you aren't working too? Either way you're pay won't be enough to cover all of their rent, don't spoil them. Let them have a taste of what working is like, plus I already did say that Rei doesn't have to work since she isn't even a teenager yet. “ Volff stated.

 

“Than what will I do while everybody is at work?”

 

“You're 7, we have a small school here, but since you're pretty advanced for you're age I'm letting you decide whenever you want to go to a public school or have a tutor, but you would need to help the young woman around her bakery.”  Volff explained as Rei nodded her head.

 

“I would like to try having a tutor.” She would shoot herself if she was stuck with a hundred screeching 7 year olds. No matter that she sometimes acts like one.

 

“Then it's settled. I'm going to bed, tomorrow morning we’re heading out right after breakfast.” Volff said as he returned to his room. His voice seemed colder than before.

 

After he left the atmosphere in the room was heavy. No one seemed to be happy with what he said.

 

Rei and Corazon were the ones who didn't really have a problem with going into town. Law himself was doing better, he may have not interacted with the townspeople that much, but they were surprisingly really welcoming through that didn't stop him from feeling anxious.

 

“Hey Law?” Bepo called out to him with a small voice.”Do we really have to go into town?”

 

“He’s right, we did promise. When we first came here we said we would work in the town. We can't just pretend we didn't.”

 

“But, it's not safe. I shudder just thinking about what the townspeople would do when they see a talking bear.” 

 

“Bepo, you don't need to worry about the townspeople, if anybody tries anything I’ll protect you.” Corazon said as he petted Bepo on the head.

 

“Plus who would be mean to somebody this fluffy.”Rei said as she gave Bepo a hug. She felt nervous for her friends, she couldn't imagine how terrified they must feel right now.

 

Law sighed.”Would you rather stay here in the house indebted to the old man? I don't think you do. if we don't venture out, we won't achieve anything.” He noticed the way the three looked even more nervous than him.”Shachi, Penguin, is Pleasure Town particularly unsafe?” He asked the two boys.

 

“No idea. We lived with our uncle and were told not to interact with the townspeople if we could help it.” Penguin answered timidly.

 

“If we ever went outside, it was usually to exchange smuggled weapons or steal from shops, so we didn't have any real interactions with people. I….I really don't want to go into town. Penguin and I did horrible things. They probably remember us. And my heart’s racing just thinking about if my uncle or aunt see us.” Shachi hung his head as he seemed to choke on his words. Corazon went over to Shachi and gave him a hug as Shachi tried not to cry.

 

“It’ll be fine.” Law was the one to say it. Everybody looked at Law. Corazon was the one who was the most surprised, clearly he had known Law didn't like being around ‘adults’ after his experience, but after so many months and occasional visits to town he must have gotten more or less used to it. “ I'm going to tell you guys a story.” 

 

Corazon and Rei tensed up, clearly knowing what Law was going to tell the three boys. Rei didn't waste any time she moved her chair closer to Law and sat near him. She didn't hold his hand or anything she just leaned her weight against his side, giving Corazon a look that said stay-I-got-this, which Corazon nodded at.

 

After taking a deep breath Law spilled everything to them. He talked about his parents, Lami, the Amber Lead disease and how he met Cora-san, Rei and Volff.

 

The three boys were silent as they listened to Law talk, both Corazon and Rei just looked sad. Corazon was only surprised by the fact that Law had a sister, bad memories had come to him as he remembered his own time in hell. He wished that at least the children could have been saved from such an awful fate. Through he would always be grateful that Law is alive.

 

“Law, I had no idea that happened to you....” Penguin finally said in a weak voice.

 

“It's not really something that would have come up. Plus, the illness is gone now. All I want to say is that you all have to get stronger too. I was hated and persecuted too, but I'm still here. We’re going into town tomorrow and we might remember some horrible things, but if you’re too  scared to do something like that, you'll never be able to move on. You’ll end up trembling in fear of what people think. You don't want that, right?” Law said calmly. 

 

Their expressions lightened up a bit.”Right, right! We can do this! Talk to the townspeople and work well in town!” Bepo made a fist as he said this.

 

“Yes, that's what we should do.” Law replied.

 

“Heh heh, I feel a little better. Thanks, Law. You're really something. If I were in your situation I’d never be able to go into town.” Listening to Shachi who had also turned and thanked Corazon for comforting him, Law said quietly.”Oh really..” He ignored the look Rei was giving him.

 

“All right, I think it's time for everybody to go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow so off you go. Law, Rei, Stay a moment.” Corazon said as he told the other three to go, but they were staring at Law.

 

“If you don't want a lecture form the old man you all should better head to bed.” Law said earning bright smiles from the boys.

 

“Aye-Aye!” They said as they left the room.

 

“Why don't they listen to me…” Corazon whined. Rei snorted as she said.”Cause you aren't their leader.”  Corazon pouted before turning serious and looking at Law.

 

“And Law, that was one heck of a speech. I'm very proud of you.” Corazon said with a gentle smile as Law tugged at his hat, trying to hide the embarrassed blush.”You told them so much and soothed their worries even though you yourself are scared, don't think I didn't notice, we spend a lot of time together before Rei joined us.”

 

“Their my underlings. Their my responsibility.”

 

“Correction, all of you are my kids-”

 

“Multi Kid Parent” Rei cackled as Corazon blushed slightly, but ignored her.

 

“So all of you are my responsibility. I'm not letting any of the villagers hurt you, but we also shouldn't expect the worst. You two have already been in town a few times and have seen them, so I assume they are decent people.” Corazon said sounding like a responsible adult, but both Law and Rei could tell he would punch the people if they think about scaring or hurting any of the kids.

 

“All of us trust you Cora-san.” Law said, clearly tired from this day. Corazon lifted both Law and Rei into his arms and carried them to their room. Knowing that Law would need somebody to stay with him. He and Rei had all went to sleep with Law.

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning, all seven of them sat at the table eating the eggs Corazon and Penguin made. Volff didn't say much.

 

Law almost glared at the man.’Well, damn. At least say something.” Mr.Junk should have known how scared most of them were. ‘And yet…’

 

Law felt the uncertainty weiling up in him. ‘Maybe the old man was just like everybody else, using us as tools to make money. But I couldn't see any lies jumbled up in the kindness that he had shown us these past few months.” He glanced at Rei who was swinging her legs on the chair as she took another bite of her eggs.’Plus he did think about Rei’s education and Corazon trusts him.’ Law let out a sigh, he couldn't read the old man at all, so he had to suffer there sitting in his own anxiety.

 

He looked at Rei who was sipping some orange juice from a straw. He still didn't get why she needed a straw, but she had insisted it made drinking better. 

 

He only now noticed how small Rei was compared to him, he had been gaining height since the day the patches disappeared and now compared to Rei, he could tell that she was only a 7 year old , actually she could pass as a 5 year old child. Feeling some brotherly overprotective feelings weiling up he patted her on the head earning a curious and somewhat suspicious look from Rei.

 

She most likely thought he was planning to steal some of her food. He couldn't help but chuckle at the look she was giving him. The chuckle had made Rei relax as she smiled at Law before turning her attention back to her own food.

 

After breakfast Volff had said,”All right, time to head out.” We followed Volff and got on a large buggy, which was one of the old man’s inventions and could sit eight people. 

 

The buggy made it to the town with incredible speed. Law could hear the kids talking in the back, but they sounded spiritless. Rei and Corazon were the only ones who were trying to lighten up the mood, but they both sounded awkward. Law glanced at Volff as he was driving.

 

We reached the entrance of the town in twenty minutes. Then they would be entering the town to mingle with the people and find work to do.

 

Law let out a large sigh.’I have to keep it together. I have to protect my underlings and my sister. They’re my friends.’ He glanced to see Rei and Shachi trying to put out Corazon’s shoulder from a fire he started again.’And I’ll need to protect Cora-san too, he gets hurt so much it isn't funny.’

 

“Okay, let's go.” Volff didn't say much as he kept walking ahead of everybody.

 

Today the town was very lively. The market was filled with chatty voices, while in the large square there were people singing and dancing. It seemed like there was another festival going on. Looking around there were tattoo parlours, fortune-tellers, even shops that sold instruments and clothing. The amount of things going on was overwhelming for Law. Looking at the others he could see the other three with Cora-san looking around in awe, shile Rei was keeping her hands in her pockets and looking around as if looking for something specific. 

 

The thing that shocked Law the most was the way the townspeople acted towards Volff.

 

“Hey Volff! It's been a while! I just got in something that I think you can use for an invention! Buy it!”

 

“I’ll take a look at the shop later.”

 

“Mr.Volff! Oh my, who are those children and young man tagging along with you, you're son and grandchildren?”

 

“No, idiot! They’re just some freeloaders.”

 

“Oh is that so? They’re so precious though. Take some apples, won't you? No charge for the children!”

 

“In that case, I’ll take them.”

 

People continued to call out to Volff as we kept walking. It almost seemed like he was the face of this town. And due to us being with him, people extended their respect towards us. No one looked at us with disdain or disgust. Some who had even seen around the hospital waved at me with a smile.

 

“Are you more at ease now ?” Volff asked  with his usual smiling self, so different from his cold attitude that morning.” About 20 years ago, there wasn't much  left of this town. Because of pirates. So they decided to make a town people can be happy in, a town they can enjoy being in. That's why they’re not the type of people to be scared of a talking polar bear. These folks are as open as they can be. And that's  really the heart of this place.”

 

“Old man, you knew it would be like this, huh.” Law asked.

 

“Of course! A genius like me can even see a little of the future.”

 

“Then why not tell us ahead of time?”

 

“I doubt you would have believed me and I doubt it would have made you less anxious. You can't really learn kindness until you experienced it firsthand.” Volff said. “All right, we’re going to the residential office. In order for you brats to work here you need permission..”

 

After arriving there Corazon signed the contract making him officially the legal guardian of the kods, while Volff signed a document stating he would be responsible for the kids if anything happens to Corazon. With that everybody received permission to work in town.

 

* * *

 

After that they all discussed what kind of work they wanted to do. Law ended up in the clinic. Bepo choose a factory where he could put his strength to use. Penguin would work as a waiter. Shachi would help out at a salon and Corazon would work as a nightguard near the entrance to the city. Volff came with each of them to give his word that all of them were hardworking and trustworthy people.

 

“I always wanted to be a stylist! Once I learn, I’ll be able to cut your hair!” Shachi said excitedly. 

 

“ You always were good with you're hands, Shachi. It's a good fit for you. Hm, I wanted to try being a waiter, but I'm not sure I’ll be good with customers. I guess as long as the cooks aren't mean…” Penguin wondered.

 

“I'm in a factory. I wonder if I’ll be able to use drills or loading shovels?! I always wanted to try  using machines like that!” Bepo said happily.

 

“Aww, I'm the only one who has to go study…” Rei pouted.

 

“But you’ll be helping out at a baker so in a sense you’ll be working too.” Penguin pointed out.

 

Rei really wanted to say ‘but I’ll be working for free!’ but that might make Volff angry so she changed the subject.

 

“Orca-kun, Could you please cut my hair first once you learn?” Rei asked as she used her puppy dog eyes on the teen. 

 

“Don't you want to grow it out?”

 

“NO!” She yelled out looking scandalised at Shachi, it almost looked like she wanted to say ‘How DARE you even SUGGEST that?!’. Shachi just raised his hands in the air and backed away from her.

 

“Whoa, okay okay. I’ll cut your hair after a learn how.”

 

Rei beamed at him.”Thank you Shachi-kun!” She chirped.

  
  


….

  
  


“Wait did you just use my na-”

 

“Law! You seem to be pretty happy too. Will you be helping with treating the patients?”

 

“Hey! Don't ignore me!”

 

“Not yet, they said I most likely will be doing a bunch of odd jobs around the clinic, through they might allow me to handle a patient or two under supervision.”

 

“Penguin, you heard her too, right? She used my name and not that stupid nickname!”

 

“That's great Law! Oh! Maybe they’ll let you operate on somebody in the future!”

 

“I don't know what you mean Shachi, I didn't hear her say anything like that.” Penguin said kinda upset that Rei had said Shachi’s name, but hadn't used his name yet.

 

“I doubt they will allow Law to operate on anybody, he is still a child, they wouldn't want to stress him out or exhaust him.” Corazon pointed out.

 

“I hate all of you…” Shachi muttered dejected.

 

“True,” Rei looked at Bepo.”Through I'm glad all of you got jobs you like.”

 

“But it's a little scary to think about if I mess up…” Bepo muttered.

 

“Don't worry, Bepo. Even if you get injured and covered in blood, I’ll fix you up at the clinic.”

 

“Assuming I do get injured! Aye-aye!”

 

Law let a small amused smirk appear on his face as he and the rest continued following Volff.

 

Rosinante had noticed the way the old man would eavesdrop and look amused at the kids antics, but now the old man had turned grim  Rosinante didn't like this.

 

“There’s one more place we need to visit. Let's go.” With that he started walking in the opposite direction of the town entrance.

 

“What's up Mr. Junk?  I thought we were heading home once you bought screws and coils for you're inventions.”

 

“There's food and necessities already at the house.” Penguin and Bepo added but Volff stayed silent and continued walking. They followed after him, not understanding what was going on.

 

“Hey...You know where we are, right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Rosinante noticed how Penguin and Shachi started to look nervous and even scared. They talked in hushed voices. After walking a little more, Volff stopped abruptly in front of a huge mansion. It wasn't as big as Rosi’s previous home, but it still brought back some unpleasant memories.

 

Rei and Law both looked thoughtful, while Bepo was just confused as to why they were here.

 

“Hey, why are we here ...?” Penguin asked as he moved closer to Law, almost like he was hiding behind the boy, looking white as a sheet.

 

“Why?! I never wanted to see this place again…” Shachi’s voice was shaking as he hid a bit behind Rosinante.

 

Rosinante understood. Dread and anger filled up.

 

“Volff-san,What is the meaning of this? why are we here?” Rosi asked semi calm. Shachi looked on the verge of tears, while Penguin tried to keep himself in check, but it wasn't working. Law and Bepo held on to Penguin’s arms in a way to comfort him. Rei, on the other hand hugged Shachi around the waist and glared at the mansion. The kids picked up on what was going on and were not happy about this at all.

 

Volff looked at Rosinante with a serious look on his face.” Stand down, I know what I'm doing.“ Looking at the kids he explained.” Shachi and Penguin, even if you say you were forced to do the things you did, you can't deny that what you did was wrong. If you just try to sweep it under the rug, eventually someone in town will learn about it. If that happens, they won't trust you again. That's why we have to settle things.”

 

That was true, but it was still cruel to drag the kids here. Rei hugged Shachi tighter and glared at Volff. She liked the old man, she really did, but sometimes he scares her. Whenever he banged the table with his fist raised his voice at her or acted so so cold to them. He would bring up some of her bad memories making her flinch, shrink and obey while feeling terrified. 

 

She didn't think he was bad, but those actions scared her and this? Bringing Shachi and Penguin here? What did he expect a bunch of kids to do here? Yell at the adults? Punch them? What? She didn't know what the old man was thinking, but she wasn't going to let go of Shachi and she knew Law and Bepo would stay close by Penguin not to mention Corazon would protect them no matter what.

 

“B-But we don't have the courage to talk to our aunt and uncle! My legs have been shaking this entire time…” Penguin teeths clattered as he held back tears.

 

“It’ll be fine” Volff continued, as he walked towards the kids, Rei tensed up. Volff reached his arms around both Shachi and Penguin and placing his hands on their shoulders.”You just  have to be there. I’ll do the talking. It’s my job as an adult.” The kids relaxed a little. The words felt reassuring. Volff opened the gate to the mansion, Corazon followed after him, headed to the door and knocked. Almost immediately a woman wearing a maid outfit appeared.

 

“Who calls?”

 

“I'm the Genius Inventor Volff and this is Rosinante. Sorry to intrude, but I'd like to speak with the owner of the house.”

 

“I see. But do you have an appointment…?”

 

“Just tell them I brought Penguin and Shachi!’

 

“Understood.”

 

The maid returned inside, after a few minutes a man wearing a gold suit covered in expensive looking jewels came out.

 

“Well I’ll be damned, it really is Penguin and Shachi! Did you really bring them back to me, old man?” Even though it should have been their first time meeting, the person was talking down to Volff.

 

“Just to be sure, you're Shachi’s uncle, right?”

 

“The very one. I’m Shachi’s and Penguin’s guardian. After they disappeared I’ve been at quite a loss. Sorry you had to go out of your way to bring them back here.” The man in the golden suit edged closer to Shachi and Penguin as he talked. Rei felt Shachi trembling and Penguin was close to breaking down. She glared at the man, he was a disgusting human being and she, she would stab him if he took a step closer to them. 

 

Volff had made everybody leave their weapons behind, but Ha! She never goes anywhere without at least one of her, newly covered in paralyzing liquid, darts. 

 

“Back off!” She yelled at the man as she let go of Shachi and pushed him to stay behind her, which looked ridiculous considering Shachi was a lot taller than her.

 

“What's wrong little girl? You know you shouldn't raise your voice towards your elders?” The man said in a fake sweet voice that made the hair on her back stand up. At that moment Volff and Rosinante moved to stand in between them. 

 

“Huh, what's with you lot? I haven't seen them in so long. They must be anxious, having been away from home for so long, so it's best to get them inside as soon as possible…”

 

“You really think we’d hand them over to you?” Volff asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What are you on about? Have you lost your marbles? Ah, I see! You wouldn't bring them back without some kind of reward, right? How much do you want? 500 thousand berries? 1 million? I’ll give you whatever you wish for bringing my things back to me.”

 

Things? THINGS! Rei was boiling. Out of everything this person could say that was the worst thing he could say in front of Rei.

 

“Ha..Haha...Hahaha” Rei laughed sounding insane as her hair shielded her eyes hiding the clearly insane look in her eyes.”Did you really just say that? Did you really just call them THINGS?” She looked at the man with a dead look in her eyes.”Do you know they are human fucking beings? They get hurt, they get tired, they have emotions you piece of shit! THEY LIVE! THEY BREATH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THEIR FAMILY!  YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THEM FEEL SAFE AND LOVED!” There were tears welling up in her eyes as her body was shaking.”You're not supposed to make them feel like they aren't worth anything! You're not supposed to emotionally abuse them! You're not supposed to hurt them! Your not supposed to blame them for every problem in you life! Their not supposed to be your servants…You're...You're not supposed to break them.”A sob escaped her as she crumbled onto the ground. She continued sobbing before starting to have trouble breathing.

 

Rosinante quickly sat down next to her, grabbing her face making her look at him. He started telling her to breath slowly and focus on him. Shachi and Penguin also broke down and were crying, Law and Bepo were handling them. Volff wanted to help, but clearly he had to deal with this piece of shit who looked that he didn't really care what the girl said.

 

“I don't know what you mean little girl. I have always loved and cared for them.”

 

“Oh I think you do know what she meant, I didn't bring them here to hand them over to you.” Volff said.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve made them do terrible things. Smuggle weapons, steal jewelry. Is this true?”

 

“You damn brats! You told him about that?! Could you be any stupider…Guess I didn't discipline you enough!” The man raised his fist at Penguin and Shachi who were being protected by Law and Bepo.

 

Before Corazon could get up to punch that bastard in the face, Volff was able to get there first and stop the punch.

 

“Hey, get out of my way, old man!...What...kind of strength is this?! Stop, you're going to break my hand!”

 

“Is this how you ‘disciplined’ these kids all that time?”

 

“Of course! What's wrong with it? I was the one who gave them a place to live after their parents died! They were nothing but trash, but I used them to their full potential!”

 

Rei sobbed harder and muttered things like.”..not trash..” “...not my fault…” “Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry..” As she held onto Rosinante’s coat in a death grip. She was lost in memories.

 

Shachi and Penguin were also shaking and crying quietly as Law and Bepo tried to talk to them.

  
  


“If they messed up I’d hit them! That's how I break in my things! I turned trash into tools  I could use! What's bad about that?!”

 

“Fuck you!” Law screamed as he was shaking with anger.”These two are my subordinates! I won't let scum like you call them ‘things’!”

 

“Law…” Shachi said tearfully.

 

“ Have you any idea how they feel? Their parents died and the only adult they could rely on did nothing but terrible things to them. Do you have any clue how hard it was for them?!”

 

“You keep running your mouth like you know! I took these brats in, gave them a place to live, a bed to sleep in, and food to eat! Well, more like  I gave them scraps. But for trash like them it was plenty!”

 

“You…!” Law was about to punch the man, but Volff had beaten him to it.

 

“All right, stop talking.” Volff slammed his fist into the man’s stomach.

 

“Ugh..”He crumpled to the ground and lost consciousness.

 

“Shachi! Penguin!” Volff called out to them.” You are no tools! And you're not trash! Your life has meaning to me, yea! You're my housemates and you shouldn't let the words of a man like that hurt you.”

 

The two boys started to cry harder, but this time put of happiness and relief. Rei was hiccuping as she had more or less calmed down. Corazon had cradled her in his arms the whole time.

 

“Volff! What happened?” The residential officer, Ladd, came running out of breath.

 

“Oh Ladd, good timing. This man and his wife, who is probably inside, are guilty of forcing children to smuggle weapons and steal from the town. I'd like you to search the premises.”

 

“I had heard rumours about them before but...without proof I can't do anything.”

 

“If you need proof, I have plenty. Here’s papers I stole from the organization he sold weapons and drugs to. The type of drugs, amounts and buyers names are all written.”

 

“How did you get something like this?”

 

“I asked around for information for about a month and snuck into their hideout. Well I got into a bit of a scuffle getting that piece of paper yesterday.”

 

“Mr.Junk are you saying the ‘errand’ you had to run in town was ...?” Law asked surprised.

 

“Hmp, I didn't think it would take me that long to find the hideout.Plus, I had to fight of five of them when I got there, it was a waste of labor.”

 

“That's enough evidence for me to search up the house, stay here a bit while I get backup.”

Shortly after some other officers arrived and went into the house. Jist as Volff had said, they found plenty of wvidence of illegal activaties in the room s of Shachi’s uncle and aunt. Not just the things shachi and Penguin had talked about, but also illicit drugs, as well as plans for kidnapping and human trafficking off the islamd. The two were arrested by the residential officers.

 

“Sorry you had to go through the troble Volff.” Ladd removed his hat and bowed his head as he talked.

 

“Hmph. I only repaired the favor of you getting the brats some work. Think of it as a bonus.”

 

“You never change, huh? You only choose the path that's the most work for you.”

 

“I'm causing a lot of trouble, but this is the life that's best for me.”

  
  


Ladd laughed when he heard that. Volff frowned and looked away to hide how red he was.

 

“Volff!” Shachi and Penguin ran up to him.

 

“Hey kid, didn't mean to make you witness such things. But you don't need to worry about being caught up in what those two were doing. You'll be able to work here with no fear.” Volff kneeled down in front of them and placed a hand on each of their heads. He ruffled their hair.”There's no one else around to scare you anymore.”

 

Before he finished speaking, Shachi and Penguin buried their heads in his chest and cried loudly. Volff smiled broadly as he held the two of them, covered in snot and drool.

 

“Hey Law, Volff was doing everything for us from the beginning, wasn't he?” Bepo has quietly asked Law.

 

“I guess.” Law said, through their was no need to say it, it was obvious. He glanced at Cora-san and Rei. Rei had tear streaks on her face and clenching Cora-san’s coat tightly, but she had cried herself asleep. Cora-san was holding her carefully and looking worried, most likely about what had happened to cause such a reaction. Law was also worried about that.

 

* * *

  
  


After that they had left town. All of them got into the buggy, with it's loud engine, and headed home.

 

“Phew, what a day, huh. The old body of mine can't handle it. But remember brats! Tomorrow is the real beginning! It's not gonna be easy handling thee work for me and the town. If you take it lightly and mess up, you’ll be eating my fist for dinner!”

 

Each of them told Volff they understood.

 

“Hey Volff,” Bepo suddenly said.

 

“What is it Bepo?”

 

“Do you really have no desire to live in town, like the residential officer said? Everyone seems to like you, and it would be easier to get supplies, I don't see any negative to it.”

  
  


“I told you, I like things the way there are now. If I lived in town and there was an explosion from one of my experiment, what would happen? Plus ...No, nevermind. everybody is better off if I'm not in town.” He mumbled sadly at the end. The others decided not to pry, since everybody had a past they didn't want to share.

 

“An---nyway!” Penguin’s voice piped up from the backseat.”I'm glad you helped us! I was scared at first, but thanks to you, plus knowing Cora,  I learned there are adults I can trust.”

 

“Same here.” Shachi chimed in.” I had forgotten about it since living with you guys, but I always had a fear that someday I would be dragged back by my uncle and aunt at some point. But with your help I don't have to worry anymore! Thank you!”

 

Upon hearing that, Volff turned red and his mouth seemed to struggle with how to respond.

 

“It's just give and take.” was all he muttered.

  
  


* * *

 

 

…

  
  
  
  


……

  
  
  
  
  


………

  
  
  


Why was it so cold? Why did it feel like I was suffocating? Why does it hurt?

 

Slowly opening my eyes I stared at a grey ceiling, sitting up, I saw that I was again in an interrogation room...Wait again?

 

“It's a pleasure to see you again Rei.” 

 

I looked at my right to see Bob looking smugly at me.

 

“Please don't tell me I died by drowning in tears ...Did I have a heart attack or something? Or too much stress caused me to you know...die? I didn't even get to do that much!” I threw my hands in the air, only now noticing that instead of my old body, I looked to be in my new body.

 

“No, no, no, you didn't die, but if this continues you're going to go insane Rei.”

 

“What do you mean insane? Like the fun insane or the ...not fun insane?”

 

“Not fun.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Look, have you noticed something off about yourself?”

 

“Well yeah, My emotions are so out of control it isn't even funny at this point. I know I was pretty random in my previous life, but my emotions weren't as messed up as they are now.”

 

“I can explain that to you. Look.”

 

A picture of the silhouette of two bodies appeared. One was a child the other looked like a young adult. The child silhouette was white with a little bit of black, while the adult one had more black than white.

 

“These two are you from the age of 7 and the other one is you from the age of 18 from your previous world. Now this is the current you.” He showed a picture of my current silhouette of a 7 year old. There was balck inside, while white was coming out through the edges of the silhouette. “The things that you experience all the things that have been eating you have transferred with you, but the things that make you a child are also there and now you're emotions are struggling with each other. If this continues you're emotions will destroy you.”

 

I watched with wide eyes as the silhouette of my current body crumbled. 

 

“You need to keep anything that can make you previous negative emotions explode. I watched the situation that happened recently it was the word ‘things’ that made you lose it. Specifically the way it was used.”

 

I clenched my hands into a fist as I felt rage. “ Shachi and Penguin aren't things.” I spat out the word.

 

Bob watched silently. His eyes allowed him to the negative emotions that were currently coming out of Rei. It was as if she was being suffocated by them.

 

“You hatred comes from your stepfather…”

 

He could hear her heartbeat stop and then start beating rapidly.

 

“The way he mentally abused you…”

 

“The way he blamed you for every little problem, be it finances or relationship problems with your mother. You were always the one at fault.”

 

“Please stop…” I said quietly. 

 

He watched the negative aura wrapping itself around Rei as she started to shake.

 

“Whenever other adults were present they would praise and say what a good girl you were. That made you sick didn't it? Since at home they kept only saying that you couldn't do anything even though you took care of everything at home. The housework, the cats, translating letters for your mother. You also had to juggle babysitting for your uncle's son and having the time to take care of your own homework. And yet still they looked down on you.”

 

It hurt, hurt so much. Sadness, rage, deniel.

 

“You cried everyday because of them till you became 15 when you stopped giving a shit about the world where you just wanted them to leave you alone. It was strange for them, to have a daughter who always craved their acceptance to just stop at one point. To not care, but that wasn't the case, you still cared you just bottled it up. Something you learned since you were small. You always bottled up anger and now the bottle was about to burst, I thought you would have burst in rage, but no you had pity for them, of all things, Pity and sadness made you have breakdowns. You kept telling yourself that you're problems were nothing, that other people had it worse and you should be grateful for what you have. It was unhealthy.”

 

“I SAID STOP!” I screeched at him.”How is this supposed to help me!?”

 

“You need to accept this and move forward.”

 

“I already-”

 

“I'm not talking about forgiving them and moving on.  That's what you have always done, you gave them excuses that let them walk all over you. You need to accept what happened and make sure it never happens again. You need to accept the anger and resentment and then let it disappear on it's own. It's going to take time, but if you can do that you're emotions will be able to stabilise and you're body won't break down from the suppressed negative emotions you carry.” 

 

“.....I-I’ll...I’ll try…”

  
  


“That's all I'm asking, hopefully we don't have to meet again this soon.”

 

“Wait! I wanted to ask you about my Haki.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It's been weird, I have mastery of my Observation haki, right? But sometimes it's like it goes off.”

 

“That's also because of your emotions, when I gave you mastery of Observation Haki I tied it with your emotions, you need to focus and stay more or less calm, but if you're negative emotions get too much for you, you turn it off without noticing.”

 

“I see…” That only gives me more reason to have to deal with my negative emotions.

 

“You should remember ...You have a new family now and they love you more than anything.” Bob said with a small smile.

 

I couldn't help but smile back at that. He is right, I had a new family. 

 

“Speaking of them, you should head back before they bury you in the backyard.”

 

“Wait what?!”

 

* * *

  
  


“R..i!”

 

“Pl...se….w...e….p!”

 

“Let me sleep…” Rei mumbled before being roughly shaken awake. “What the hell!?”

 

She blinked the sleep away to see a crying Corazon looking relieved. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin wiping tears away. Volff looking pale, but relieved and Law looking angry, relieved and a bit teary eyes.

 

“Um...What's wrong with you guys?”

 

“What's wrong with us? What's wrong with us!” Law shook Rei more before looking at Bepo, Shachi and Penguin.”She’s asking what's wrong with us!”

 

Suddenly Bepo tackled Rei in a hug, while weeping.”You're okay!”

 

“Of course I'm okay! Can somebody explain what's going on!? Also Snowfluff you're crushing me!” 

 

Corazon wiped his eyes and explain.”I-I put you to bed because you were asleep, b-but when i came to c-check up on y-you...y-you...y-you.” He started crying.

 

“You were cold and didn't have a pulse!” Shachi yelled out.

 

“I what?” Rei stared wide eyed at them before it clicked in her head. “Fucking Bob…” She mumbled.

 

“What?” Bepo asked because he was close to her right now.

 

“Nothing.” She than remembered what Bob had said to her,”Did you guys plan to bury me in the backyard?”

 

That earned her a punch on the head from Law looking pissed off as hell.

 

“You don't joke about stuff like that!”

 

“I'm sowwy.”

 

“You better be! We were worried sick about you!” Penguin yelled out also now looking a little angry at Rei’s earlier joke.

 

She was than pulled into a hug by Corazon, Law, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi. Volff just patted her on the head. She smiled as some happy tears fell from her eyes. She did have a family that cared and she would treasure them forever.

 

* * *

 

Later that day….

 

“Sooo….Would you have buried me in the backyard?”


	8. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Also support the Law Novel!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I had an important job assigment last month and I suddenly caught a virus, so I was sick and Im actually still sick. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I dont have the energy to continue this one. The next one hopefully will be out next month and the ASL one will be out this month.
> 
> Please leave a comment it makes me more motivated to update sooner. :3

“Brats!” Volff called out for them to come outside. Curious the kids all ran out, while Rosinante followed after them to make sure nobody got killed in an explosion or something like that. “Look at my newest invention! An electric bicycle! This way you brats can travel to work and get home faster without wasting time.”

 

“How many times has it exploded?” Law asked  as he watched Rei take a stick and poke the bicycle.”Stop that.” He told her making her pout and drop the stick.

 

“Eh…4 times I think, I don't remember, but I tested these ones and they are stable, so you don't have to worry about them exploding.” Volff said with a thumbs up.

 

“You know that proves my theory that you might have fried your brain after all of these explosions.” Rei said, concerned over Volff's memory loss, but she still went over to the bicycle and climbed on it. Testing it out.

 

“Rei, be careful.” Corazon said worried as he hovered like the overprotective parent he was.”Keep your feet on the paddles!”

 

“I'm fine Dad.” She said as she rode around and even stood up at one point, almost giving Rosinante a heart attack. “Guys! This is awesome!”

 

Seeing the way Rei was enjoying herself made the other kids feel less suspicious of the invention blowing up. All of them took a bicycle and started riding them. 

 

“Woah! This is fun!” Shachi said as he rode faster.

 

“How about a race?” Penguin suggested with a grin.

 

“Isn't that too soon, we only started riding them?” Bepo asked nervously.

 

“Come on Bepo, It's not like we're doing tricks on them. It's just a race.” Penguin said.

 

“You brats, just don't break my bicycles!” Volff warned them.

 

“We won't.” Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and Rei said.

 

Law just nodded his head as he had to be the next victim of Cora-san’s hovering.

 

“Law be careful, keep yourself balanced, don't fall!”

 

“Cora-san! You're one to talk, you trip on air. I'm fine.” He said he started to ride the bicycle.

 

“What's its name Mr.Junk?” Rei asked curiously.

 

That made Volff smile in excitement and pride.”I call it the Super Comet!”

 

“That's lame.” Most of the kids said except Rei. “I like it.” The name didn't stick, because most of the kids were against it, but Volff and Rei still called the bicycles Super Comets.

 

“I also made a bigger one for you Rosinante.”

 

“Oh shit.” The kids said with terrified looks on their faces.

 

* * *

 

After that everybody got a lot busier.  In the morning the kids would ride their bicycles to town, drop of Rei at the bakery, which had resulted in her being embarrassed whenever they did that, since she was a ‘big girl’ now and didn't need them to make sure she didn't get lost. Lies. She would get lost in town and would need to use haki to find the bakery.  At some point she started taking Frederic the turkey with her to the bakery.

 

Law, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi would head out to work afterwards, do their work, pick up Rei and Frederic and return home.  There they would help Corazon with the cooking, cleaning and fieldwork before he had to go to work. Occasionally they, not including Rei,  would help Volff with inventing, depending on the day.

 

Also the town banned Corazon from using the bicycles after he rode into town on an electric bicycle while being on fire and screaming his lungs out, because apparently he couldn't stop. That was a fun day for the citizens.

 

Shachi and Penguin had gotten much better wielding swords and pistols, and Bepo began practicing kempo on top of his navigation studies. Law didn't know if it had to do with Bepo being a Mink, but he had noticed how fast the bear improved. He had once roped Bepo into practicing a swirling kick on him and that had almost sent Law flying. That had surprised all of them.

 

Rei had also improved. She had bought a lot of darts from the pocket money she received from Corazon and her own tips from the bakery. When Law had talked to her about the knives and darts she had explained that she would use both. It was easier and less noticeable if she used poison or paralyze coated darts on enemies than knives, since enemies would most likely expect her to have coated her knives. Law had also noticed during one of her hunts that she was good at setting up traps which was a good skill to have, through he did wish that her hand to hand and swordsmanship would improve. She still trained with Law, but it was a work in progress.

 

Eating breakfast, lunch and dinner together became a sort of tradition. Sure all of them were busy most of the day, but they still took the time to eat together and talk about their day.

 

Law had also been improving. The clinic he worked at was the small clinic, they had 1 doctor and 1 nurse, but they had a lot to teach him. They told them about different patients they had seen,  the difficulties of healing the worst illnesses, stories about fainting in the middle of a surgery, they taught him how other countries make medicine and they taught him about all kinds of illnesses that he hadn't even heard of, as well as how to perform surgeries. All in all Law was excited every time he had to go to work.

 

Although he wasn't that good with interacting with patients, the doctor would highly praise him for his knowledge and abilities and after a short while, entrusted him with minor surgeries to the surprise and worry of Cora-san.

 

The doctor even said one day with a smile on  his face.” Law, you’ll make a great doctor someday.”

 

* * *

 

 

One night, when all the kids were sitting in Law, Bepo and Rei’s room, after Cora-san had left for work, Penguin had brought up a rumor that was making its rounds around town.”One of our customers was talking about it today, but apparently there’s a legend surrounding a treasure on Swallow Island.” 

 

“A treasure?! Is there really a treasure on this island?” Bepo overtook the conversation with much fervor. 

 

“Yea, about 60 years ago, a quite famous band of pirates came to this island. But they were suffering from a seafaring disease and ended up losing their lives here. It's said that before the captain died, he hid his treasure somewhere on this island.”

 

“Hm, if it is real, that would be something. But if it hasn't been found in 60 years it probably doesn't exist.” Law said.

 

“Or it probably was found, but the person who found it didn't tell anybody and just kept it for themselves.” Rei added.

 

“How can you  two be so pessimistic! It has to exist and it hasn't been found yet. I'm sure there's a treasure! And with it we can live a wonderful and luxurious life…”

 

“Calm down Bepo. Don't get too obsessed over treasure. It's only a rumor,  and you're already in too deep.” Law said.

 

“Speaking if rumors, I heard something interesting too.” Shachi spoke up. “There is apparently a swallow that can fly at the bottom of the sea on this island.”

 

“What on earth is that? wouldn't it be swimming, not flying?” Law said.

 

“I feel like I'm at a girly sleepover with all of this rumor talks.” Rei muttered.” But that does sound interesting.”

 

“This isn't an old rumor, either. These past few years, fishermen have said they've seen a large animal like a swallow swimming in the seas around here. And every time it appears, a loud roar can be heard coming from the middle of the island.” Shachi said. Law frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. 

 

“What's wrong Law? You look upset.” Bepo was staring at him.

 

“It's just...I think I've heard that roar before.”

 

“What?! Are you serious?” All of them asked him in surprise.

 

“Yea, when I was at break from work and alone at this house. I think it was around noon. I was practicing outside with my sword when I suddenly heard a loud, high pitched squawk. It lasted about 30 seconds to a minute and it surprised me a bit”

 

“Wow! So that sea-flying swallow must really exist!” Penguin exclaimed happily.

 

“I wonder… It didn't sound like a bird through.”

 

“I'm sure it wouldn't, since it's such a strange type of swallow!”

 

“Right, right! If the story of a swallow flying in the sea is true, than we can also believe  the legend about the treasure!” Shachi seemed overly excited.

 

After that, they discussed how they could catch the swallow and where the treasure could be hidden every night until they would fall asleep. The sense of adventure had crept into them.

 

* * *

  
  


The bakery in town was packed with people since there was a sale going on. The owner, Emily Soyle, was a young 26 year old woman who not only ran a bakery, but was also a single mother to her 5 year old twins.

 

Noticing the lack of cinnamon rolls in the basket, she called for her new assistant and student.

 

“Rei-chan would you be a dear and place the cinnamon rolls into the basket?”

 

“Hai, Emily-sensei!” Said Rei as she carried the warm cinnamon roll plate to the basket and carefully placed them inside, while wearing gloves of course, in a circle.”Done. Is there anything else I can do?”

 

“Would you be a dear and check on Ai and Sai? It has been quiet for too long, I'm starting to worry.”

 

“Hai!”

 

Rei climbed up the stairs to the top floor where Emily and her kids lived. Popping her head inside the room, Rei saw the two having a fake tea party with Frederic.”Hi guys, how’s tea time going?”

 

The two kids beamed at Rei.”Rei-neechan!” They both tackled her in a hug, something she got used to since the twins were really attached to her, throwing her on the floor, but she was able to use her hands to make sure she didn't hit her head.

 

“Sai, Ai, what did I tell you before?”

 

“Um, not to tackle you without warning?” Ai said while Sai nodded.

 

“Exactly.” She patted the two on the head ruffling their hair in the process.”Come on, now tell me how the tea party is going, I see Frederic is enjoying himself.” Rei said as she glanced at the dress wearing turkey, who was sitting on the chair while occasionally putting his beak in the tea.

 

“It's okay, but we wanna play with you too.” Ai said with a pout.

 

“Are you done helping Mama?” Sai asked tilting his head to the side.

 

“Well not yet, but would you guys like to give me a hand?”

 

They both tilted their heads in confusion.

 

“Help me, help your mama.”

 

“Ooh,” Both of them said before nodding their head with large smiles.

 

“But what about Frederic?” Sai asked as he glanced at the turkey.

 

“Um.” Rei watched as Frederic took the tea pot with his beak and poured himself another cup of tea. Through over filling it...”I think he can handle things here. Let's go.”

 

After that the kids followed Rei around like little ducklings, helping her and Emily around the shop. A lot of people who entered the show would finds this sight adorable.

 

When it was almost evening, Emily closed up the shop a little sooner than normal so that everybody could have a snack together.

 

“I love these!~”  Rei said as she munched on a cinnamon roll. Ai and Sai were munching on a bun filled with strawberry jam.  

 

“Glad you like them so much, you should head home early today. You helped me a lot today and we were able to cover a lot of school materials too.”

 

“Okay than Emily-sensei. I’ll see you tomorrow. Ai, Sai, Behave okay?” Rei said as she patted them on the heads.

 

“Hai!” They both said as they continued munching on their buns.

 

* * *

 

After saying goodbye to Emily and taking Frederic. Rei headed towards her bicycle. She placed the now sleeping turkey inside her bicycle basket, that Volff made her, and paddled towards the town’s exit where she could see Shachi, Penguin and Bepo waiting for her and Law. Corazon was probably on his way to work already.

 

“Hey Rei!” Bepo said.

 

“Hi guys, Law isn't here yet?”

 

“Nope. I think he might get here a little later.” Penguin said.

 

“Oh wait, I see him.” Shachi said as he nodded his head towards the right where they could see Law paddling towards them.

 

“Oh it's you guys.”Law said as he stopped in front of them.

 

“Hey, Law!” Shachi said.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing, we just thought that since today we all ended work around the same time, we’d wait for you!”

 

“I see. In that case, how about we have a race back home? Last place has to clean the toilet and make breakfast for a week.”

 

“Okay!” Most of them said, while Rei said.”Oh you're going down Lawpaw!”

 

They paddled as fast as they could with Law in the lead. All of them were enjoying the race and the road home took them half an hour instead of  a full one. They even passed Corazon who yelled at them to be careful.

 

“Yes, first place!” Law cheered with his fists in the air.  Shachi, Rei, Penguin and Bepo arrived later in that order. With Bepo being the one who lost.

 

“Hah hah! Just having strong legs doesn't make you the best at peddling, Bepo. Man, you really are clumsy huh. You were so wobbly I thought for sure you were going to crash. It was scary just watching you.” 

 

“Hm, you’re right. I wonder why I can't ride a bike to save my life… I’ll just leave and figure my life out then...”

 

“Don't get so upset. You really need to learn not to get so glum so fast!”

 

The kids tried to cheer Bepo up as best they could and later went into the house.

 

Corazon was still out doing errands he had warned them that he might come home later, but Volff should have been home. It was almost time for dinner.

 

“Hey, Mr. Junk! We’re back!” Law called out, but nobody replied. Strange.” What should we do? I guess we should just make dinner anyways?”

 

“Yeah, let’s. I bought some good meat today! Wait, Law, what is that?” Penguin pointed out.

 

“Hm?” Law looked at the direction Penguin had pointed at to see outside of the window, black smoke was billowing from a field. “Guys, let's go!”

 

Bepo went on all fours so that Rei could climb up, her stamina was weak so she would have lagged behind otherwise. The kids rushed out of the back door and ran to the field. There they saw something resembling an airplane was on fire, spewing smoke and…

 

Law had spotted Volff, covered in blood.

 

“Old man!” He ran to his side and checked his vitals. Volff was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. His breathing was shallow and his pulse almost non-existent.

 

This was bad…

 

‘If humans lose 30% of their blood supply, they could die. And just looking at Volff, he had lost about as much.’ Law didn't have a moment to spare.

 

“I’ll carry him. Bepo! Rei! Go boil some hot water. Penguin, find a place where I can lay the old man down! Shachi, go fetch my surgery tools.”

 

“Right!” The boys said as they started moving

 

“O-Ok!” Rei nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Law, here are your tools. I already sterilized them.”

 

As Law carried Volff into the living room, in the middle of it Penguin had prepared a place Law could perform the surgery at. He laid Volff down and grabbed the tools from Shachi.

 

Rei and Bepo had prepared the water, both looking concern, well Rei looked pale as she stared at the, already somewhat ,dried blood that was on Volff.

 

“How bad is it ...?” Bepo asked concerned.

 

“W-W-Will he make it?”  Rei stuttered out as she did her best not to cry. All of them could tell that this was really bad. By the way Volff looked he most likely had injured his internal organs too and by the way Law was acting they could tell Law didn't know if he could save him..”Should I g-get the d-doctor and Cora?” She asked.

 

“No, that will take around 2 hours and maybe more before they arrive here. There’s no time.”

 

“Ugh…” Volff said as he breathed weakly.”Is that….you Law?”

 

“Just don't talk. Stay still.”

 

“Am I … Injured? I was… Testing out a hand glider for you all to... play with.” The kids started to shake and tear up.” A gust of wind caught me. Is that really… what's going to end the genius inventor?”

 

“I said be quiet! You can tell me all about it later.” Law said as he fought back tears.”I can handle this.”

 

“Law…” Penguin started,but was cut off.

 

“I’ll fix him.” Law said as forcefully as he could.

 

Law started to examine the old man and almost cursed. Volff was losing too much blood.

 

“Shachi! Penguin! Rei! He needs a transfusion, so I need your blood!”

 

“Right!”

 

“Got it!”

 

“Oh shit...Um Yes!” Rei said as she became even more pale if that was possible. 

 

Taking Shachi’s and Penguin’s blood went pretty smoothly with Rei only making one nervous joke.

 

“It's like you guys are giving back the blood he gave you that one time. Are you guys related now.”

 

“Rei!”

 

“Sorry! When I'm stressed I joke, you know that!” She said and indeed she was a mess right now.

 

“Okay, it's your turn now.” Laws said.

 

Rei nervously sat down and gave him her arm. She was sweating and beginning to feel light headed.

 

“You shouldn't be scared of needles, you're more scared of the sensation of taking blood, correct?”

 

“How did you know?” She asked nervously.

 

“You're reaction is a give away, but considering you tend to use sharp darts, I discarded the idea of you being afraid of needles. Don't worry a cannula isn't like normal blood taking.”

 

And he was right, it hurt when he pressed on it, but it wasn't the same as normal blood taking. Rei was able to relax slightly as she didn't feel the blood being taken from her veins.

 

After that Law gave some of the blood to Volff.But this wasn't enough to get him out of the danger zone. Law needed to sew up his wounds quickly and make sure Volff didn't die of shock.

 

But Law couldn't make heads or tails of where Volff was wounded with his eyes alone. Law had started to have a panic attack. He couldn't save Volff if he didn't know where precisely he needed to perform the surgery.

 

Law knew he needed to get himself together, but he couldn't. Life or death was in his hands now.

 

Suddenly he felt a grip on his left hand.

 

He looked over to see Rei, Penguin, Shachi and Bepo crying with their hands placed on his.”We’re sorry, Law, for not being able to do anything right now. All we can do is leave it up to you. But we know you can do it! You already saved Penguin and me! I'm sorry for saying something so useless, but please Law! Save the old man!”

 

Hearing Shachi’s words got Law out of his own head. He could feel everyone's will flowing through their hands into his. They wanted him to save Volff…

 

‘Of course, That's what I should have been doing from the start. I don't have any other choice. There's no point thinking about what happens if I fail. What I need to do is focus on operating on the old man.’ He glanced at his hands.’My body stopped shaking.’

 

“I'm fine now, you can let go. Just watch and believe in me.” The four kids let go and Law took a deep breath.

 

“ROOM.” He unleashed his ability. It spread in  a circle , enveloping the room. 

 

“Whoa what's this?!”

 

“This is just like when we first met you…”

 

“Right! I saw this when you saved me!”

 

Their surprised voices filled Law’s ears, but explanations would have to wait. He had to focus.

 

“Guys! I’ll explain it later, Law needs to focus.” He heard Rei tell them.

 

“So you know what this is?” Shachi asked her.

 

“Why am I even surprised. She’s his sister, of course she knows, that means Corazon knows too?” Penguin asked.

 

“He does.” She nodded.

 

“Law...what is this… power?”

 

“Mr.Junk, be quiet! I’ll...I will save you.” After giving Volff anesthetic, Law focused inside his ROOM.

 

“Scan!” He could see everything. Every injury Volff’s organs have, almost as if he could hold them in his hands. Volff's intestines were shredded. Stomach torn. There were metal shards in his liver. Law could see it all.

 

“Takt!” As Law yelled it, the five scalpels placed on the table next to him started to float in the air, while he held another one in his hand.”Let's do this…”

 

With the six scalpels he began the surgery on Volff. The tools moved the way Law wanted them in the ROOM.

 

He cut into his liver, while simultaneously sewing up his stomach, staunching the blood from a wound in his leg, taking bone shards out of his lungs, wiping the blood flowing from his kidneys, checking on the transfusion, and trying  to put his organs back together.

 

The kids nervously waited for Law to finish, but then…

 

“Argh!” Law let out as he fell to his knees, but he still held the scalpel.

 

“Law!” All the kids yelled out at the same time. They were about to help him up, but Law stopped him.

 

“I'm...fine. Don't worry about me.” He continued to work, the room didn't disappear even if he felt at the verge of passing out.

 

“He must be overusing his powers.” Rei said as she had her fist near her mouth. Her tears more or less dried up after she realised that Law had almost finished and would most likely be able to save the old man.

 

“Will Law be okay?” Bepo asked worried.

 

“He should be fine if he rests up, but he really is putting a lot of stress on his body…” Rei said.

 

“So what is this power anyways?” Penguin asked.

 

“ A devil fruit power. Basically combining medicine knowledge and this power a person can become the world's greatest surgeon. I know a decent amount about this power, but Law should be the one to explain in details, even through it's powerful...Law can be targeted by a lot of people if they find out that he has it. So don't speak about it outside of this house.” She told them seriously. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo looked at each other before nodding at Rei.

 

“Right!”

 

“You're not dying today, Mr. Junk!” They heard Law say and turned to pay attention to Law again. They could see that Law needed to only sew up back up and the operation would be complete.

 

As soon as he finished Law let out a “Ugh…” And was about to fall on the ground, but Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were able to catch him. Rei went to get some chairs for them to sit on.

 

“Law!” All of them yelled out. 

 

“I'm okay. The surgery is finished and I just lost my balance is all.”

 

“The old man will be alright, yea?”

 

“I don't know. The operation went perfectly but he lost so much blood. We can only hope he has a will to live.”

 

“Well then, we got nothing to worry about.” Rei said as she carried a chair for each of them one by one.” After all he got blown up so much, I doubt he would have lived this long without a strong will.” Rei said.

 

All of them sat there watching after Volff, even through Law was tired he still wouldn't let sleep claim him. After around 5 hours it was time for them to go to sleep, but nobody wanted to. 

 

“Law, don't you think you should get some sleep? We’ll keep an eye on him and wake you if something happens.” Bepo said.

 

“Don't be stupid. As your leader do you really think I can just sleep and leave it up to my subordinates?” No one else said anything.

 

* * *

 

Twelve hours passed since the surgery. Light shined through the curtains and birds were singing. It was already morning and the kids were exhausted, but awake. The light shined on Volff’s face and in response…

 

“Oh...Is it morning…?” the old man said as he opened his eyes.

 

The kids all looked at each other.

 

“He’s alive?” “Did he talk?” ”Is he okay?” “Does anything hurt!?” They whispered in tired voices.

 

“Whoa!!” All of them yelled at the same time. Even Law who was the most tired out of everybody else.

 

“Yes!! Law, you're amazing! The old man came back to us!” Penguin exclaimed with delight. 

 

“You make it sound as if he went on a vacation!” Rei joked, but she was grinning widely from pure happiness.

 

“Damn, I thought I was in heaven but then I saw  you brats. I guess I'm still alive.”

 

“Hmph. As stubborn as always, huh. I was about to prepare a funeral.”

 

“I guess I have you to thank, huh, Law?”

 

“It wasn't just me. The others helped. If any of them weren't here, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did.”

 

“That so?” Volff passed out again after talking. It wasn't surprising considering how weak he was at the moment. Law checked his pulse and his stitches, but everything was fine. Rei whose body was the youngest couldn't take it anymore 

and just curled up on the floor and fell asleep. Law was the second to fall asleep while the rest could now take shifts and wait for Volff to wake up again.

 

* * *

  
  


“I'm baaack.” Said Corazon as he walked inside the house and started heading to the living room.” I only set myself on fire tw-What is going on here?! What happened?!” He yelled out in shock as he stared at the bloody towels and medical tools. 

 

Rei, Law, Shachi and Bepo were all curled up on the floor fast asleep, while Penguin sat on a chair and was just blinking at Corazon. When his eyes fell on Volff, Corazon couldn't help but shriek. He ran to the man, hitting his leg against the table only once, and noticed all the stitches.

 

“Penguin what happened here?!” Corazon asked

the boy who more or less stopped looking at Corazon blankly. Penguin explained the situation to Corazon and the man looked worriedly at Law.

 

‘Will we be safe here?’ He thought,’Now that everybody here knows about Law’s power...But I trust that Volff-san won't give us away to the marines…’ 

 

Soon after Corazon sent Penguin to go take a nap. Offering to carry all of the kids to bed, Penguin declined. The kids wanted to be near when Volff woke up.

 

It took a few hours, but as soon as Volff woke up Corazon woke the kids up and ran to get the doctor. The kids were too tired to make such a long journey. When the doctor arrived and examined Volff.

 

“There’s no internal bleeding and his pulse seems fine. We just have to watch for any complications. Law, was this all you?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“You did a perfect operation. I already knew this, but you have a crazy set of skills.”

 

“Oh...Thanks.” Law blushed, but he looked genuinely happy to receive such high praise.

 

The doctor gave 2 months until Volff would make a full recovery. Corazon took a break from work to look after Volff occasionally switching with the kids whenever they had a free day.

 

“I told you, I'm already fine! Don't worry about me and go back to work!” Volff gave them shit just as they expected, but they just ignored his whining and continued to take care of him.

* * *

  
  


“Oh  if it isn't one of Volff’s kids.”

 

“What do you want, Tattoo-ya?” Law asked with a raised eyebrow. People around town grew to calling him and the rest of the kids, plus Corazon, Volff’s kids/brats. All of them were used to it at this point.

 

The man running the tattoo shop called out to Law one day when he was wandering around town.

 

“I heard about what happened to Volff. He got pretty messed up. How’s he doing?”

 

“There’s no issues so far.He can't stand on his own so far, but he has a healthy appetite at least.”

 

“Is that right? Good. According to the doctor at the clinic, you fixed him up. That's amazing.”

 

“Not really. I only did it because there was no time to carry him into town.”

 

“Ha ha! Don't be so humble.”

 

In the middle of the conversation, Law had a sudden idea. “Hey Tattoo-ya.”

 

“What's up?”

 

“Can you give me a tattoo?”

 

“Fine with me, but don't you think you need to ask Cora?”  Corazon had used the name Cora around town, even through only the guards and Volff knew that his actual name was Rosinante.

 

“No, I’ll just show him later.”

 

“Okay then! I'll give you one crazy tattoo.” The man didn't really care for permission, through Law was going to get one giant lecture when Cora finds out.

 

Law followed the man into the shop and sat down on an expensive looking chair.

 

“What would you like? Also you should tell me where you want it.”

 

Law flipped through the book with examples, but he already had an idea. He closed the book and asked the man.”Can you put DEATH on the fingers of both of my hands?”He asked only slightly hesitating.

 

“DEATH?! Is that really what you want? What's a doctor going to do with tattoos that say DEATH?”

 

“You got it backwards. I'm doing it, because I'm a doctor.”

 

“Hm, I don't get it, but all right.” The tattoo artist looked gleeful as he put the needles to Law’s skin and colored it.

 

It was a sharp pain, but nothing Law couldn't handle. D-E-A-T-H. One by one the letters appeared on his skin.

 

“Okay, finished! What do you think?”

 

“I like it. Thanks.”

 

“Good. Give my best to Volff, by the way!”

 

After leaving the shop Law kept staring at his hands .”Death”. There wasn't a particular deep reason as to why he choose it.He only knew as a doctor, death would always be by his side.He would always have to remember that he would be close to death in order to save people’s lives...To save the lives of the people important to him.

 

‘Well, it wasn't a bad design.’ Cora-san was going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

When Law returned to the house he showed off his new tattoo to his friends. “Cool!””Wow!””That's so awesome!” the kids loved it.

 

“Awesome!” Rei cheered happy to see that this was Law’s first tattoo, before looking at him with a less excited face.”But Law-nii, Dad is going to murder you.”

 

“I doubt it, he tried too hard to keep me alive.”

 

“That was a baaad joke.”

 

“You make worse jokes.”

 

“Touche.”

 

“Hey Law. Did it hurt?” Shachi asked curiously.

 

“Yes, it hurt a lot. You lot wouldn't be able to handle it.” They talked about the tattoo for a while, but than Corazon opened the door to tell them dinner was ready. All of them sat up tense as Law contemplated jumping out of a window, at that moment he realised his sister was rubbing off on him if he was thinking such stupid stuff.

 

“Boys, Rei, Time to eat. You guys been cooped up in here for an hour now. What were you talking about that you didn't notice me calling you kids?” Corazon asked while wearing a pink apron and holding a spatula in his hand. He didn't wear his hat or coat in the house, but still wore makeup. He once explained that it became a habit for him to put on makeup now.

 

“Nothing!” They all screamed out at the same time making Corazon narrowed his eyes at them. He looked at each of them before he noticed that Law was hiding his hands.

 

“Law, what's behind your back?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Show me.”

 

“Show you what?”

 

“You're hands.”

 

“Why? Is there a particular reason you want to see my hands?”

 

“No reason.”

 

“Then I don't have to show you my hands, I don't even have anything in my hands.”

 

“I used to be a spy Law, you aren't that good of a liar to fool me.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Law.”

 

“Fine...just don't murder me.” 

 

“Why would I mu-Oh frick! Law, what is that!?”

 

“A tattoo, clearly.”

 

“Drop the sass, I never gave my approval for you to get a tattoo! Plus you're a little kid! Tattoos should only be for grown ups!”

 

“He kinda looks like a thug now.” Rei added in with a giggle.

 

“Ugh, Rei don't. Law, Were you even planning to tell me about this?”

 

“Uh...No…”

 

“Meaning you knew how I would react, right? And why DEATH of all things?”

 

“....Sorry, I have a reason as to why I did it….”

 

Corazon sighed and asked the kids to leave including Rei. All the kids left, but they sat down near the door and waited. Even though they  didn't hear anything they weren't that worried, Cora loved Law so he wouldn't be mad at him for long.

 

In the end Law was grounded with more chore work and no dessert for 2 days. Law had told Cora-san his reason as to why he did if, but even through Corazon understood he still had to ground Law.


	9. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Support the Law Novel!
> 
>  
> 
> Yes! One more chapter and you can say Im back to where I left off my story. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I need to rest. I might not update anymore this month, but I will uodate ASLWOAS one more time later this month and then take a small break.
> 
> Please leave a comment, it makes me more motivated to post faster. Also which pairings would you like to see in this story? I have a few Im certainly going to do, but there are a few Im torn between. I would like to hear your thoughts. And Im not only talking about main character pairings, Im also talking about minor characters. I wont be focusing on their romance, but there will be sprinkles of it here and there.

Afterwards, as Law was bringing some dinner to the old man he contemplated on telling the guy about the tattoo, but thinking he would get mad. Law decided not to tell him. He didn't want Volff to lose his energy by chewing him out when Volff was already almost healed. Plus Cora-san already did that.

 

That night Law found it difficult to fall asleep. He climbed out of bed and quietly went to lie down on the living room sofa and read a book. Suddenly Volff appeared in front of him.

 

“Hey old man, you sure you can be up and about like that? It's only been a month since you're surgery.” Law asked with a raised eyebrow as he put his book down.

 

“Just who do you think I am? I trained this body to perfection. One month is all I need.”

 

“That so? Then good for you.”

 

“By the way Law, we need to talk.”

 

“What about?” Law asked feeling dread.”What is it, old man? Did you notice the tattoo?”

 

“Tattoos? Oh that mess on your fingers, huh. I don't care about that. Lately you’ve been talking a lot less gruff...but that's not important. What you do with your own body is your own business. It's not any of mine, plus I bet Rosinante already scolded you, didn't he?” Volff asked with an amused smirk. Law just tched and turned his head away.

 

“Enough about that, let's wake Rosinante up, I need him to be here too.”

 

“Why do you need Cora-san?”

 

“I'm not going to repeat myself. You both need to explain yourselves and if I'm correct, the little lass also knows about what's going on, but it's your choice if you want to drag her into our discussion.”

 

“About what?” Law asked confused and nervous.

 

“About that power of yours.”

 

“...You know?”

 

“What you think I don't remember what you did? I might have been out of it, but I can still recall the blue sphere and the floating equipment. Let's go get Rosinante.”

 

“Rei too…”

 

“Fine.”

 

After waking up the two of them, all of them sat down in the kitchen. Rei drank some hot cocoa while rubbing her eyes. Her brain was a pile of mush, she really wasn't up for this talk, but Law wanted her here so she would be here.

 

“I won't dance around the subject. What was that power you used on me during the surgery? It was the Ope-Ope fruit’s power, wasn't it?”

 

Cora who was barely staying awake a minute ago had straightened up wide awake. Looking seriously at Volff. Rei slightly choked on her cocoa. She placed it carefully on the table and glanced concerned at Cora and Volff. Law looked surprised and was the one to break the silence.

 

“Wha-Why do you know about it?” They were careful to never bring up the subject of the fruit around others and Law was careful to practice it far away into the forest where nobody could accidentally find him.

 

“Hmph, you don't think an old man knows things?  When I was younger I traveled the seas and learned a lot of things, for better or worse. I was obsessed for a bit with Devil Fruits and researched them pretty obsessively.”

 

“Really?” Both Law and Rei asked with slightly wide surprised eyes.

 

“Did you by any chance have any books on Devil Fruits, with things like weaknesses and descriptions?” Rei asked Volff desperately.

 

“I do, some of the pages got ruined after a fire, but a lot of them are still in readable condition.”

 

“Can you give them to me!?” Rei asked as she crawled onto the table almost spilling the cocoa, if Law didn't move it out of the way. Imagine having all that information. She could add some of the things she knows, she could use it as a base for her Devil fruit knowledge, so people wouldn't be surprised about the things she knows. She could ADD a Devil Fruit and pass it as her ability. She had so many ideas. She needed that book. “Please?!” She begged ignoring the way her mouth was watering.

 

“I can give it to you to read, but later. Rosinante, did you tell Law about the true power of the fruit?” Volff asked Cora with a serious look on his face, but Rosinante just looked down with a frown.

 

As Law helped Rei get down from the table he looked at Cora confused.”True power?”

 

“The reaction tell me you have no idea...Rosinante, why haven't you informed him yet?” Volff asked slightly irritated.

 

“He doesn't need to know. Now yet...I don't want Law to worry about it. I planned to tell him when he got older, but right now, he should be enjoying being a kid.” Rosinante said as he clenched his hands into fists. Law had suffered enough, why couldn't Law finally have a happy life. It's bad enough Rei was adamant on becoming a pirate and apparently Law was also going along with her idea. Rosinante just wanted his kids to be safe, healthy and happy. Was that too much to ask?

 

“And what if he got kidnapped, because of his power? Would you have just made up a story for him to believe?” 

 

“No!”

 

“Than tell him right now. Knowledge is the most powerful tool a person could have and Law not having knowledge about his own devil fruit can get him killed!”

 

“I...I know…”

 

“Cora-san, Tell me.” Law tugged at Cora’s sleeve looking at him determined, not upset about Cora keeping a secret from him.”You once told me that If I ate the fruit, pirates, the marines, the government would all be after me. That I had to prepare to live with it, but you never elaborated on it. I know you don't want any of us to be in danger, but I need to know, please Dad?” He asked with a slight embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

 

Cora blinked at Law before sighing and picking him up into a hug.”Okay..”

 

“The Ope-Ope fruit is considered the Ultimate Devil fruit. And it's not just because of its medical abilities. Someone who can master the fruit will have the power to grant eternal life with the ‘Immortality Operation’” Cora explained, while also noticing Rei didn't look surprised. She must have known about it already.

 

Law blinked at him before a doubtful look appeared on his face.” ‘Immortality Operation’? Never heard of it.”

 

“It sounds like the stuff from dreams but, there's also a major risk involved. The person who performs the operation will lose his life. They will exchange their own life for the miracle.” Volff said.

 

“An operation where the surgeon loses his life…”  Law muttered slightly horrified.

 

“Anyone who wishes for that fruit wishes for eternal life. And wants to use whoever has eaten it to their advantage. So if you’ve really eaten that fruit, don't trust anyone from now on. There will always be someone who will want you to perform the ‘Immortality Operation’. That's how much people will be drawn to your fruit.” 

 

As Law listened to Volff and Cora-san. He remembered that Dofflamingo originally wanted Cora-san to eat the fruit, did he plan to kill his brother? Rei did tell him that Cora-san originally died, but she was adamant about keeping the fact of how he died a secret, the only thing Law could make out was that he died protecting him.

 

“Immortality, a cruel fate. I don't understand why people would want to be immortal, sure extending your life sounds nice for a few years, but when all the people you grew to love die one by one and the world changes so much that you get lost in it...Isn't it cruel? Even suicide wouldn't help you from escaping such missery.” Rei said with a sad look on her face. It really was a cruel fate.

 

“From here on you will have to be extra careful in your daily life. People lose their minds over that fruit. The greed of people who want eternal life will always be your enemy.”

 

“I know…” It hurt to think about it, but Cora-san most likely was ready to sacrifice his life for him. If Rei hadn't appeared...But even so his fruit would still attract enemies and put his family in danger. If only he didn't have this power...

 

He felt Cora-san hugging him tighter looking concerned at Law. ”Law...” And now he made Cora-san worry.

 

“Don't look so glum.” Volff put his hand over Law’s on the table.”I'm not saying anything bad about the fruit itself. I read a long time ago that the fruit can be used to save the lives of many. How it can heal people with illnesses thought impossible to heal, save lives thought impossible to save. You have an amazing power, just based on what I understand.”

 

Law looked down upset.”But I'm also going to cause a lot of grief with it…”

 

“Hmph! So what?! You have the ability to heal someone who would otherwise die. Just look how you brought me back from the brink of death! That's not an evil power. Got it, Law? As a doctor, there’s no way you can refuse to use this power. The only issue is your will. If a greedy person had eaten the fruit, there would have been a much worse result. But someone with the desire to help people eating the fruit is a whole different story. That's true for any power, thought. It can be good or bad depending on the person who wields it. And from what I know about you, Trafalgar Law, I believe you are the type of person to use it for good.”

 

Volff looked directly into Law’s eyes as if he was daring him to do something. But he replying, in a wobbly tone, confirming that he was fighting off tears.”Of course, I will. I don't care about any immortality operation. I will be the greatest doctor. And for that purpose, I will use this power.” Volff looked satisfied with Law’s reply.

 

“Law-Nii! Don't forget me and Cora will be supporting you too. So don't think you're alone.” Rei said as tried to climb into Cora’s lap to give Law a hug, but couldn't lift herself up, so Cora helped her with his right arm while holding Law in the left one.”We’re a family so don't you dare forget that.” She hugged Law who let  a small smile appeared on his face as he gently hugged back his sister, before Cora suddenly hugged*cough*squeezed*cough* them earning a laugh and a protest.”What? I can't hug my own kids now?” Cora asked in a fake horrified tone earning more laughs.

 

After a moment. “Can we go to bed already, I'm tired…” Law said as Rei nodded in agreement.

 

“Wait, wait! That wasn't all I wanted to talk about.” Volff said quickly before Cora could carry the kids to their room.

 

“Well? What else is there?”  Law asked tiredly. He was pretty sure they had ended the conversation. He lazily held onto Cora-san.

 

Volff had trouble continuing. He seemed uncomfortable, slowly shaking his head. The suddenly he glared at Law.”Isn't there anything you want?”

 

All of them stared at Volff confused.”What are you talking about?” Law asked slowly.

 

“I don't mean a physical thing. Is there some place you want to see or where you want to go? Any wish I'm able to grant.” He said somewhat desperately. 

 

“What with you, all of a sudden, Mr. Junk? I don't really have a wish. I like my life how it is now, and there isn't anything I want at the moment. Oh right, the fishmonger said tomorrow he's getting in a rare catch, you could buy it and cook it up for us.” Law suggested. 

 

“I don't mean something like that!” Volff stared at the table with a solemn expression.”Law, I owe you my life. It's give and take, remember?  But I can't think of anything equal to ‘life’. So if there is anything you want, anything at all, I want you to have it. Even if you asked me to be your slave for the rest of my life…”

 

There was absolute silence that was almost deafening...before it exploded.

 

“Volff-san! How dare you say something like that!”

 

“I'm about to slap you for that, are you kidding me!?”

 

“What are you on about, old man!” Law shouted angrily with a low growl.”I didn't save your life, because I wanted something in return! And not just me. Rei, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin, too! Whatever creed you live you life by is your own business. Just know that all of them cried, they were so happy you're life  was saved! Same with Cora-san, he took care of you because he cares, he doesn't want anything in return either! That's all that matters! That's all I need. I won't allow you to make a mockery of their tears!”

 

Volff furrowed his brows and stayed quiet. Silence…

 

“You're right.” Volff said after a few minutes.”Forget everything I said earlier. I was out of line. I'm sorry.”

 

“As long as you understand.” Law said sounding tired. Rei and Cora let out a sigh of relief.

 

“You...no, the lot of you can really help others without asking anything in return, huh.”

 

“It's not really that surprising.” Rei said with a raised eyebrow.”All of us have been living together for so long, of course we’ll get attached to you.”

 

“Helping others it's its own reward.” Cora said before blushing because of the two identical looks the kids gave him.”What!?”

 

“That was so cheesy. Please don't say that ever again Dad.” Rei asked looking half amused half in pain.

 

“Oh shush.”

 

Law just shook his head and looked at Volff.” While the three of them” He nodded his head towards the bedrooms where the others slept.” couldn't be bothered thinking about something annoying like that. But they are all thankful for you taking them in. So it's no surprise they would give their everything to try and help you.”

 

“And you too?” 

 

“I-my pride as a doctor means I can't just let somebody die on my watch. I just...do what I want.” he said with a slight blush.

 

“Tsundere!~” Both Cora and Rei sang earning slaps on their heads from Law.”Shut up!”

 

“Heh heh heh, well, whatever. You saved my life. I have to show you my thanks somehow.”

 

“I told you, I don't need anything.” 

 

“Let me finish! At any rate, I know giving you money or goods would be an insult. Which means I need some other way to repay you.”

 

“You're a pain the ass. Out with it already!”

 

“Law! Don't be rude.” Cora said as he adjusted his hold on the kids.

 

“I’ll be your friend.”

 

“Huh??” The three of them let out at the same time with their minds going blank.

 

‘Wait, wait. Did the old man just say “friend”?’ Law thought in shock.’No,I'm very tired. I'm sure I misheard him.’ He looked at the others to see them just as shocked.’Maybe all of us misheard him.’

 

“Sorry, Mr.Junk. I'm so sleepyI didn't seem to catch that. Say it again.” He saw Cora and Rei nodding along.

 

“How many times do you want me to say it! The Genius Inventor Volff! Said he wants to be your friend! You should be ecstatic!”

 

‘What the hell?’ Law thought staring at Volff.’What...the hell.’

 

“Hahahaha!!” Law burst into laughter, soon Rei followed after him and than Cora, until all of them were laughing at Volff who was slowly turning red from embarrassment.

 

“What’s so funny you bastards!?” He yelled at them making it harder for everybody to control their laughter.

 

“N-Nothing, Mr.Junk.” Law said as he was the first to get himself under control. “Alright I accept your repayment. From today on we are friends.” The way Law declared it made Rei burst into laughter again.

 

“Hmph.” Volff crossed his arms, face as red as a boiled octopus.

 

“Are we also you're friends Volff-san?” Cora asked with a bright smile as he pointed at himself and Rei.

 

“Yes you idiots…”

 

“That's not very nice to call your friends!~” Rei chirped earning a glare from Volff and a snicker from Cora.

 

“Okay then, Mr.Junk. Hurry up and make us dinner.” Law said with a smirk.

 

“Now you're treat me like I'm beneath you!”

 

All of them burst out laughing. Bepo and the others must have woken up from the loud noises since Law could hear them coming down.

 

“Mr.Junk.”

 

“What?”

 

“They’re not ‘strangers’ either, right?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

Law looked at Cora.”Than I'm going to tell them about the Ope-Ope Fruit.” 

 

“I trust you Law.” Cora said with a gentle smile.”And I trust them too.”

 

So Law told them…They accepted it pretty easily and became even more protective of Law, while at the same time admiring his strength.

 

* * *

  
  


When they went to bed, Rei crawled into Law’s bed with her wolf plush that her biological father gifted her. She missed them so much every single day, but they wouldn't want her to be sad…

 

“Rei?” Law asked her quietly.”You okay?”

 

“...” She thought of lying...That would be easier, but no..” No..I'm not…”

 

Law turned towards her.”What's wrong? Nightmares?” She shook her head no. After a minute she said.

 

“Volff had a point regarding power...What if it was a mistake to give me this knowledge? What if I make things worse or what if I don't do anything and that's just as bad...Law...I'm scared…” 

 

“ I wish I’d have known about the Amber Lead disease, but who would have believed me when I was a kid. Knowing so much and being so young is scary, but you're doing you're best, you haven't told me almost anything regarding the future and that's good, but at some point you need to give me hints or just right out tell me. Even through it's dangerous and may result in a bad outcome there is still a chance for things to go better.  After all, you saved Cora-san didn't you?”

 

“Yeah...But that was pure luck. I'm still shocked that I managed that. I don't know how we’re supposed to save Bellamere and Dressrosa. The most I thought of are risky plans which make my paranoia act up. There's too many loopholes in my plans. I'm not confident enough to execute them.” She said fearfully as she sat up and tugged at her hair.

 

“How about tomorrow morning we’ll look over your notes together, okay?” Law suggested as he sat up and made her let go of her hair.

 

“O...okay.” She sighed half relieved half tired. She hoped Law wouldn't freak out about the plans she thought off.

 

* * *

 

“No.”

 

“So I know you're ang-”

 

“No.”

 

“-ry, but I think this can work-”

 

“No.”

 

“If we try-”

 

“And what get caught all together? This is a suicide plan Rei. You know let's make it easier, let's just call the marines and say ‘Oh look, here is the traitor and the Ope Ope brat, wrapped up like a present just waiting to be delivered to the marines.’ Doesn't that sound better?” Law said dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Okay Mr.Sarcasm, I know you don't like the pl-”

 

“I'm boiling with anger inside.”

 

“...” Rei’s eye started twitching.She took a moment to take a deep breath in and out and then continued,”But how else are we supposed to get to East Blue?”

 

“Remind me, Why do we have to go there again?”

 

“Because We can a) Deliver the information about Dressrosa to a reliable marine, b) Travel somewhere where Mingo won't even suspect us being at. And finally c) I want to save as many people as I can from East Blue.” Rei explained, even though she wasn't fully sure how she was going to save them.

 

“But you really don't have any other plans?”

 

“Okay Mr.Smarty Pants tell me what other ships travel through there? I'm bad at Geography!” She crossed her arms and waited. 

 

“I see you're point, but I still don't like it.”

 

“This is one of the reasons why it's difficult for me to make a plan. We’re in North Blue and somehow we got to get to East Blue, but we don't have a ship that can sail there. Honestly we don't have a choice.” Rei sighed depressed as she stared at the ripped out papers from her journal. 

 

They have been looking at this for a few hours now and honestly it was depressing.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Huh?” Rei raised her head looking at Law.

 

“I said fine, but you have to explain it to Cora-san.”

 

“Really?” She asked surprised and somewhat pleased.

 

“Really. But I'm not happy.”

 

“You're never happy.”

 

Law threw her journal at her.

 

“Ow! That's mine!”

 

“I know, I gave it back.”

 

“You chucked it at me!”

 

“Same thing.”

 

“No it's not!”

 

* * *

  
  


“Excuse me?” Cora said looking at Rei with a deadpan look.

 

“Sorry, you're not excused.” Rei giggled a  little before looking at Cora seriously.”It's the only way to get to East Blue, tell me honestly, can you get us to East Blue right now?” 

 

“...No. But are you sure we should do this? This can endanger all of us.”

 

“No, honestly I'm not sure at all, I'm terrified that this plan will crash and burn, but it's the only plan I can think of.” Rei admitted sadly.

 

“Then we’ll try it out.”

 

“Thank you, also I would like to talk to him aaand I wrote you a script that you need to memorise..”

 

“Now I'm even more worried.” Cora said as he became slightly pale.

 

After memorising the script…

 

"I hope you have a good idea of what you're doing..." Cora said as he dialed the Den Den number.   
  
There was silence before a chang chin sound could be heard and a male voice answered from the other side.   
  
“Rice-”   
  
“-Cakes, I-It's me Sengoku-san..." Corazon said nervously. He thought of the man as an adoptive father and felt horrible for lying to him, but he didn't regret it since he was able to save Law.   
  
“ROSINANTE!" The snail had a look of shock, relief and with some tears on the side of its eyes." Are you okay!? What happened!?"   
  
“I'm perfectly okay. I'm sorry Sengoku-san for disappearing off the radar, but..."   
  
“You stole the Ope Ope Fruit, didn't you?" He asked in a somewhat knowing yet accusing tone. Rei shook her head no and poked at the written script they practiced.   
  
“..No...But I planned to, but I couldn't get it in time.”   
  
“What!? Did the boy...di-”

“Oh no, he’s fine. Completely healthy.” Cora said happily almost chirping.

 

“How? Was there a cure?”

 

“The person who got the Ope Ope fruit before us, he cured Law. I begged him to save Law and promised that in exchange I won't report him. I'm si sorry Sengoku-san.” He really was sorry.

  
“I see...In that case, why haven't you contacted me for so long?”

 

“I was busy during the incident I found a small girl in a small barrel, apparently her hometown was attacked by slave traders and she was the only one who was able to escape thanks to her parents sacrificing themselves for her.” Rei flinched, that wasn't true, they died before she could be anywhere near them, but Rei bite her tongue.” I couldn't leave her there so I took her with me. I have been careful to stay under the radar so Doffy won't get any leads as to where I am.”

  
“I see, will you be returning to your post? I can look the other way regarding what you planned to do, considering you were unable to steal it.”

 

“Sadly the kids don't trust marines and they think of me as their father figure, I can't leave them Sengoku-san. If it's possible I would like to retire from the Marines as soon as possible.”

 

“Retire!? Are you sure? You're too young to retire.”

 

“I know Sengoku-san, but please. The kids need me. I also still have some information regarding Dressrosa, that I'm hoping will help with Doffy’s capture.”

 

“I see...Don't worry Rosinante, I can pull some strings and blame it on PTSD, so you will be unlisted from the marines. But make sure to look after you're kids, raising them is going to be tough, you hear me?” Rosinante was a good kid growing up, but that still didn't mean it was easy raising a child.   
  
Corazon looked at the Den Den Mushi in shock which soon turned into him crying."Sengoku-san..." He quickly wiped his tears away and said in a formal way and with a bright smile."Yes sir!"   
  
“Good."   
  
“Sengoku-san would it be okay for me to call you sometimes?" Corazon asked uncertain.   
  
“Of course you can you idiot! If you didn't I would be angry!" It could be seen by the snails facial expression Sengoku was also happy.   
  
Corazon smiled, then he noticed how Rei was doing the grabby motions toward the Den Den Mushi."Sengoku-san, There is somebody who would like to speak to you."   
  
“Who?"   
  
“My adoptive daughter Rei. She is the one I found on the Island."   
  
“I see." Sengoku was curious why the child wanted to speak to him.   
  
Rei quickly grabbed the den den."Hi Jiichan!~ „ She said cheerfully as she watched Corazon turn red and choked on his own spit.   
  
The den den blinked in surprise."Jiichan? Are you Rei?"   
  
“Yes!~" She chirped happily.   
  
“Why did you call me Jiichan!?"   
  
“Well Corazon is like you son, right? So since I'm his daughter that makes you mine and Law-Nii's grandpa!~ Through Law doesn't like marines, but he'll get over it. Hehe." Rei giggled.   
  
“I see." Sengoku tried to hide his smile at the thought of Corazon thinking of him as a father."So what did you want to talk to me about, little granddaughter?" He said the last part in a slightly joking tone.   
  
“ Well I wanted to talk to you about a few things, but we also need a favor Jiichan.”   
  
“Ah, I see." Sengoku honestly didn't know what to say to this child.   
  
“My full name is Satomi Rei, I'm 8 years old, Cora already told you about my home....But I was raised by my mom who was a housewife and my dad who was a marine. I barely got off the island alive during...the raid.”   
  
“Your father was Satomi Hiro, correct? I don't think we had anybody else with the last named Satomi." He said while they could hear paper being shuffled.   
  
“Yes Jiichan..." Rei said with a sad smile.   
  
“He had retired 8 years ago. I remember he mentioned having a child. Through it was a shame he retired he was close to receiving a promotion to marine captain."   
  
Rei looked surprised, she didn't know that. Dad never mentioned that.   
  
“Through he chose raising his child over becoming a marine captain. I don't blame the man. Seems like he raised you into a very intelligent and independent child."   
  
Rei smiled sadly."Yes, yes he did. Through I know that when funds started going down he went back."   
  


“Yes, but considering he declined the promotion, he couldn't receive another anytime soon.”

  
“I see, Jiichan before I wanted to ask you a favor, but first I think Cora should tell you something important.” She gave the den den mushi back to Cora who nodded seriously at her.

 

“Sengoku-san, don't trust Vergo he is the original Corazon. He is a spy sent by Doflamingo.”   
  
„WHAT VERGO!? THAT BAS-„   
  
„Sengoku-san! Rei is right here!" Rocinante scolded him. Rei snickered, she honestly heard worse...From Law and Volff.   
  
“Uh...Yes...*cough* I'm sorry for my outburst. But are you completely sure it's Vergo? Where did you get your information?" He received a confirmation from Cora.   
  
“Corazon recognised him while we were fleeing from the island. We luckily were able to avoid him" Rei said.   
  
"This makes a lot of sense now, how Doflamingo knew of the Ope Ope fruits location and other vital information. What about the Dressrosa information?"   
  


“I want to deliver it to a marine I can trust.” Cora said seriously. Rei took the den den again.

  
“Jiichan! You see we need to get from North Blue to East Blue. Doflamingo won't think that we would hide in the weakest of Blues. So we would like to ask you a favor, of sending Garp-san and asking him to escort us, so that we could get to East Blue, knowing how strong he is, it's most likely nobody would bat an eyelash if they saw him sailing on a boat alone in vacation clothes.He also could deliver you the Dressrosa information after returning to HQ. Right Daddy?"   
  
‘G-G-Garp-san!?’Corazon paled at the thought of that monster, but he needed to act correctly.”Yes, with Garp-san we would be safe to travel so far.”   
  
“G-Garp!?" He sounded shocked."Why alone!? Won't it be better to have him sail with a ship full of marine soldiers?"   
  
“No. Law-Nii does not trust marines, neither do I, even though dad was one. One of them can blab to Vergo.” Rei said in a childish tone.

 

Cora took the den den  from Rei.”Which also leads me to ask you Sengoku-san, to tell Garp about Vergo. If you explain the situation to him he won't tell anybody and we can make sure to keep a close eye on Doffy’s spy.” 

 

“Maybe Garp-san can even tortu-I mean train Vergo and turn him into a good pure hearted marine!~" She giggled creepily as the den den sweat dropped."If explaining fails try to bribe him, I heard he loves Donuts!~" Rei grinned widely.   
  
The den den mushi blinked twice before saying."I see...Rosinante, you have a very strange daughter."   
  
„I know Sengoku-san, Law is kinda the same..." Corazon said while he watched Rei trying not to laugh. Law and Her were somewhat the same yet different at the same time.   
  
"Ne ne Jiichan, will you go through with our request?~" Asked Rei in a sugar sweet voice.   
  
Sengoku thought for a minute, he didn't want Doflamingo to get to Rosinante and he did need the information from Rosinante, so he didn't have a choice. The plan was interesting, but he would owe Garp for this favor… With a sigh he looked back at the Den Den Mushi.   
  
"I'll ask him." He told the two. Rei smirking. She was glad everything went according to plan.   
  
"Thank you Sengoku-san./Thanks Jiichan!~" Corazon and Rei said at the same time.   
  
"We're currently located on Swallow Island. We hope to see Garp-san in a few months." Corazon said not really hoping to see Garp at all, he was terrified of the man, but still highly respected him.”Currently we have jobs in the city, we’re thinking of leaving around spring year 1513.”   
  
"We'll talk to you more about it later Jiichan!~" Rei chirped as the den den went quiet indicating that both had hung up."That went well." She said happily and let out a breath of air as her creepy aura disappeared."Hey Dad? Why are you so pale?"   
  
"Cause I'm about to have a heart attack…You do know who Garp is?"Corazon asked the now grinning child.   
  
"Of course I do!~ He is Garp the Fist also known as Garp the Donut lover!~" She chirped earning a wide eyes Corazon."Calm down Corazon, Garp ain't so bad. He may be a crazy old man, but he does do what he thinks is best even though he knows things wouldn't work out as he wants to." She said referring to how things work out with his grandkids, but Corazon didn't know what she was referring to, so he didn't fully understand what Rei meant.   
  
"But that is the problem. I respect-"   
  
"And fear-"Rei added cheekily.   
  
"Garp-san, but he can barely keep a secret AND he has a weird idea of training.." Corazon shivered. He remembered how he hid from that man after his so called training, if it weren't for Sengoku-san he would have been dead in a day or two.   
  
"Yeah, I don't fancy him punching me or you OR Law and Bepo-"   
  
"What about the other two?"   
  
"Lolo and Orca can take care of themselves."She answered fast, she was still pissed at them for eating her shrimp, so she won't mind seeing them getting punched by Garp once, but no more. She then continued her previous sentence.   
  
"But we can't exactly stop him. As long as we don't mentioned anything about pirates then everything is going to go smoothly. I know Law hates marines, but he is also a smart teen, we might be able to make him agree not to mention anything about being a pirate or wanting to be one. He can say that he wants to be a surgeon, since that is true.” Rei stated with a shrug.   
  
Corazon thought for a second and he had to agree, Law was smart he would follow a plan to the end, so now they just had to sit still and wait for Monkey D Garp to arrive, both Corazon and Rei explained how the situation and the plan went to Law who was waiting for them to finish in the other room.   
  
Law stared at the two before saying." I see…This plan has a high chance of success, but why did you have to tell Sengoku-ya that we are his adoptive grandkids? I never agreed to that!" He glared at Rei who just sighed and said.   
  
"It comes with the package. He was Corazon's adoptive dad, kinda, so that makes him our adoptive Jiichan." She said pointing at Corazon who was blushing in embarrassment while not denying anything. Rei starred as Law pinched the tip of his nose.   
  
"Great just great, you do know that all documents go through the Fleet admiral, meaning what happened to my home went through to him." He glared at Rei, while Corazon felt uncomfortable he honestly didn't want to believe Sengoku-san did anything like allow Flevance to be destroyed.   
  
"He doesn't have a choice in certain situation take Ohara for example, it was because of the World Government and Celestial Dragons, if I'm not mistaken. No matter how much he doesn't want to he has to approve those documents or he would be replaced with somebody who would pretty much mess up big time. Like Akainu." She growled out the name with venom." Even though I do not approve of what he is doing, Jiichan can at least handle some damage control and make sure nothing like the apocalypse happens. Everybody does things they will regret for the rest of their lives and I'm sure he won't forget the lives he allowed to be taken from this world, but I am certain he will never think badly of those lives that disappeared." Rei sighed feeling tired. She didn't like political talks, it always made her exhausted or irritated."I'm not forcing you to accept him, just not be openly hostile, please?"   
  
"...I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Said Law which Rei was certain would be the best she could get from him right now.   
  
"Thanks Law-Nii."

 

* * *

  
  


Marine HQ...   
  
Sengoku sighed as he called a marine to come over to his office. Sengoku saw the man nervously enter his office. He didn't waste any time and just ordered the young marine to tell Garp to come to his office.   
  
After 20 minutes Garp came through the wall while laughing happily and loudly. Sengoku hit his table with his fists, angry at Garp for breaking his wall again.   
  
"Garp! Stop Breaking my walls! That side was repaired yesterday, now I have to call somebody to repair it again!"   
  
"Well HOW am I supposed to come in then?" Garp said looking at Sengoku with a grin.   
  
"Doors Garp! DOORS! That's what they're for!" Sengoku wanted to choke Garp so badly, but no. 

They have been friends for so many (painful) years and their friendship was strong.   
  
"But that's boring…" Garp pouted like a little kid.

Not for fucking long.   
  
"I DON'T CARE! The walls aren't here to entertain you!" Sengoku face palmed before signing."Garp I need to ask you a favor, but you need to stay calm."

"Hmm?" Garp let out as he looked at Sengoku while munching on some donuts.

 

After a moment….

“GARP THIS IS NOT BEING CALM!” Sengoku yelled as he tried to restrain Garp.

“LET ME GO SEGGY! I'M GOING TO PUNCH THAT TRAITOROUS BRAT TO THE MOON!” Garp yelled as he boiled with anger, how dare Vergo come here, how dare he!?

“ If you don't calm down, I will throw the donuts into the sea!” Sengoku threatened as he held the box of Garp’s donuts in his left hand while restraining Garp with his Right.

“You wouldn't dare...” Garp yelled with narrowed eyes.

“Watch me.” Sengoku said while glaring at Garp. He would so do it. 

After a more calming talk…

“ Hahahaha! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I would love to ‘train’ Vergo.  He has a lot of ‘potential’.” Garp said with a bright smile as he cracked his knuckles.”...But I'm glad you're brat is fine Seggy. I know you’ve been really stressed worrying about him for so long.”

“I almost lost hope, It's been so long…”

“On the other hand you got grandkids now! We can finally share stories about our stupid grandkids!” Garp laughed happily. “So I need to meet up with them in Spring? I can do that, that gives me some time to meet up with my grandsons!” Garp said happily, even through he trusted Seggy, he didn't tell them man about Ace’s father, just said that he picked up a few kids from the streets. He had to protect his family after all.

“Yeah, thank you for helping  I owe you one, Garp.” Sengoku said with a tired smile.

 

* * *

 

 

A gentle knock was heard through the room.  “Volff-san?” Rosinante called out as he opened the door to the man’s lab.

“Hmm, Oh Rosinante. What brings you here at-” He glanced at his clock seeing that it was already past midnight, huh, last time he looked it was nine. Whoops.”2 PM?”

“I..I wanted to talk to you about our future plans.” Rosinante said as Volff put down his tools on the table and fully faced Rosinante.

“I thought this might come up, come on let's sit down.”

They sat down onto the spare chairs and Volff patiently waited for Rosinante to start talking.”You see Volff-san. When we came here, we thought we would leave as soon as we rested enough. We thought we would be here for a month or two, but it's been almost 2 years now. I'm really grateful to you for letting us stay here for so long, but...we need to leave soon.”

“...I see...Where are you going to go?”

“East Blue.”

“East Blue!? From North Blue to East Blue, that's a long journey Rosinante,  how are you planning to travel there anyways?”

“Well, I was raised by a marine, he’ll send his high ranked friend to get us and help us cross to East Blue, but we don't know if we’re able to come back here.”

“...So you’ll be staying there.”

Rosinante sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.”I-I don't know. Rei wanted to go to East Blue for personal reasons and how I understood her she wanted to start traveling from there, but now...After these 2 years I can see that she is torn between wanting to come back or stay there.”

“Stop that, you brats don't need to worry about me. I lived alone before and I can live alone again. Don't let me be the one to stop you from following your paths.”

“But Volff-san…”

“It's okay Rosinante, that doesn't mean I stop being your friend.” Volf said with a huff as Rosinante felt a smile appearing on his face.”Also don't think you brats can suddenly up and disappear. I’ll get you a den den mushi which will be connected to mine, so don't forget to call me.” He said.

“Of course Volff-san!”

 


	10. Lots Of Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beggining was tough to write, but Im glad after 10 chapter we are reaching East Blue. I might devide the story into 3 parts
> 
> Prequel - now  
> Start - Begining of the show  
> End - After Timeskip 
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Also I will update ASLWOAS rhis month and then will take a month long break, so I will see you guys again in January 2020.

A few months later….

 

It was spring and Rei had turned 9 in March which had been a big birthday celebration where even some of the town folks attended.

 

Although it hadn't helped Rei with deciding what to do...The girl was torn. She liked living here and at some point thought of giving up her plan of joining the Straw hats and just live peacefully in this town, but she had to entertain those fucking angel people or whatever they were, she was actually contemplating that maybe those guys were demons and not angels. Screw them. Screw Bob.

 

The last few months the gang has been rigorously training. Bepo had been teaching Law, Rei, Shachi and Penguin how to use Electro. Everybody, but Law thought that they weren't going to be able to learn this technique, because they weren’t minks.

 

“I'm telling you guys, this is a waste of time.” Rei complained. She wasn't thrilled with trying to learn something she wasn't going to be able to do. She would rather stick with her darts/knife aiming and learning as much as she could about poison and paralyzing liquids.

 

“Stop whining.” Law scolded her as he was focusing on channeling the electricity.

 

“I agree with Rei. I don't feel anything.” Shachi said.

 

“I'm sorry for being a bad teacher…” Bepo said in a depressed manner.

 

“Stop that. We aren't mad at you we’re mad at our own abilities...” Penguin said with a sigh.

 

“Just try harder guys, I know it's frustrating.” Law said and after a few minutes some electricity sparked from his hands. “I did it!” before wincing and letting the electricity disappear. Looking at his hands he could see they were slightly burned.

 

“Law! You did it! And you managed to make so much!” Bepo cheered.

 

“Wow! Wait, Law, you're hands are burned, is that normal!?” Rei asked slightly terrified. Does that mean you can fry yourself!?

 

“It's fine, I’ll use some burn ointment.” Law told her calmly as he stared at his hands in awe. It had actually worked!

 

“You should be able to control it if you have small burst, but Law had a pretty big one for his first time that's why he got burned.” Bepo explained.

 

“So you're saying we don't have to worry about getting electrocuted, but Law should be more careful from now on?” Shachi asked worried about Law, but at the same time glad he will probably not fry himself.

 

“We’re not telling Cora about this.” Penguin said as everybody nodded in synch. Cora wouldn't let Law leave his sight if he found out.

 

They went back to training while Law took care of his wounds. Shortly after Penguin was able to make a small spark appear and then Shachi followed after.

 

Rei was the only one who was getting frustrated. It wasn't the fact that she wanted this ability, no she was scared of getting shocked, but the thought that everybody out of her friend group could do it and she couldn't made her feel like she wasn't part of the group. Which was stupid, she knew that, but she couldn't help but feel this way.

 

It was already evening and she still couldn't produce anything. Her lips wobbled and she tried her best to not let the tears show. The other had tried to make her give up for today, but no, now she was determined to also learn this skill.

 

It was so dark already...None of them had brought a flashlight, because they didn't think they would need it. Rei wanted to have some light, she didn't like the darkness.

 

At that moment a small sparked lightened her area, it was barely there, but still, it was progress.

 

She jolted in surprise when she heard the cheering voices of her friends. She wiped the small tears in the corners of her eyes and cheered with them.

 

That was the start of a new group activity. Bepo had been thrilled that everybody could use Electro meaning he could finally teach all of them something. 

 

They would play pranks with this ability by giving small measly shock to people when they weren't looking. Cora and Volff were their main victims, through when Volff found out what they were doing, let's say they had to run a lot that day.

 

* * *

  
  


“Whatcha doing Rei?” Shachi asked as he sat down next to the girl. She was wearing gloves as she sorted different plants into their respective bags.

 

“Sorting my poison ingredients. Don't touch any of these plants, some of them can poison you just by having you touch them.” She said as Shachi quickly retreated his hand before he could touch one of the plants.”We’re leaving in a few days, so I'm making sure to grab as much as I can.” 

 

“Ah...yeah we are.” He said in a somewhat hollow tone.

 

“...What's wrong?” She asked while closing one of the bags.

 

“Nothing, just ...it's strange to leave this place after everybody has been so nice to us.” Shachi said as Rei put the plants down and sat down next to Shachi.

 

“ Yea...I also don't want to leave…”

 

“Than let's just stay here.”

 

“But we can't…well...I can't...I'm just dragging you all with me…” Rei said as she hugged her knees.

 

“Why do you need to go to East Blue, you haven't really explained much,” Shachi than started waving his hands around “And you don't have to, but it would be nice to know…”

 

“I can't explain that well, but I know things and my knowledge could help save some people, but...I don't want any of this!” Rei started sobbing, god she hated how messed up her emotions were.

 

“Rei!?”

 

“I'm fine!” She snapped at him while furiously trying to stop her crying. She wasn't fine, she never was fine! Why did she agree to get reborn!? She should have said no, she should have been done with this. She should-no..no..then Cora would have been dead. Ai and Sai would have been killed by those bandits. 

 

But she never wanted to see her parents’s bloody bodies or experience so much pain! She didn't like being almost frozen to death, traveling in a barrel, getting almost killed over and over again. Traveling with the Strawhats would be terrifying. 

 

But she had no other choice. She wanted to save the characters she grew to love and it was tearing her apart. Her self preservation and her wanting to be useful side were tearing her into pieces. Not to mention she had made a deal with Bob.

 

She felt Shachi hug her. That made it worse. he sobbing grew louder but this time she held onto Shachi. “I'm sorry.” She sobbed out. She was supposed to help Shachi, not have him help her.

 

“It's okay Rei. I don't really understand what you mean, but I trust you, Law and Cora with whatever you guys have planned.”

 

“No! You guys deserve an answer, but I can't provide them right now, but I promise someday soon I’ll tell you, Penguin and Bepo everything.” She said as her sobs quieted down slightly.

 

“Okay. I’ll hold you to that promise.” Shachi said earning a small chuckle from the teary Rei.

 

“I'm sorry we have to leave your home.” Rei said.

 

* * *

 

It was finally the day Garp was supposed to arrive. The kids were packed and ready to go. Rei had a new backpack that was almost the same size as her. She was able to fit most of her stuff there. Though she had to leave behind her bow, but instead she put her birthday present into the bag. Volff had gifted her a small crossbow that fit perfectly.

 

Everybody had one of Volff’s backpacks on and honestly they looked like they were about to go on a class trip.

 

“I forgot!”

 

“What did you forget Rei?” Cora asked.

 

“Frederic!” She yelled out as she saw the turkey come over to her. She quickly grabbed him and looked wide eyed at Cora.”We didn't find him a babysitter!”

 

“Calm down lass, I’ll take care of Fred.” Volff grunted out. “He’s pretty handy at taking care of fires.”

 

The kids felt a shiver down their spines. Of course the turkey would be good at that now, he literary babysat Cora for months. 

 

“J-just please make sure he visits Ai and Sai too? They’re really fond of him.”

 

“Sure Rei.”

 

“Thank you Mr.Junk.” She said with a happy grin. “Thank you for everything sir.” She gave the turkey to Volff, whose ears had turned slightly red as he just turned his head with a huff.

 

“Whatever kid.” Earning a giggle form Rei. “You kids better call me later, I don't want my friends to just up and disappear.”

 

“Don't worry Mr.Junk.” Law said as he held a Den Den Mushi that Volff gave him.”We will, we don't want you to start missing us too much.” He gave a smug smile.

 

“Wha-I won't mis-Who would miss you darn brats?!”  Volff yelled out completely red from embarrassment, earning laughter from everybody.

 

* * *

  
  


The sun was already setting and still no sight of Monkey D Garp. Everybody was lazing around at this point. The kids and Cora had convinced Volff to go home, in only took 2 hours with a lot of protesting from his side.

 

Now Cora, Law and Bepo were having a nap, while Shachi, Penguin and Rei were chatting with each other.

 

“You know Rei you never told us what you want to be when you're older.” Penguin said to the young girl.

 

“Huh? I told you guys I want to be a pirate.” She said confused by the question.

 

“Well yea, we know that. But we mean what role would you have on the ship?” Shachi explained.

 

“My role?”

 

“Uh hu.” Both of them said while nodding.

 

“...My role? I guess I would be considered a mid to long range fighter. So sharpshooter.”

 

“And that's it?”

 

“What else could there be?”

 

“Well you really like poison right?”

 

“Kinda yea?” She didn't ‘like’ poison she was just interested in it's uses. Same with paralyzation liquids.

 

“So how about a poison expert?”

 

“P-poison expert?” Was there a thing like that? 

 

“Yea!” They both said at the same time.

 

“You mean a Toxicologists.” 

 

The three of them snapped their head to see Law getting up and walking towards them as he let out a yawn.

 

“Sorry for waking you up Law-nii.” Rei said honestly.” But what IS a toxilogist?” she asked.

 

“It's pronounced Toxicologist. It’s a scientific discipline, overlapping with biology, chemistry, pharmacology, and medicine, that involves the study of the adverse effects of chemical substances on living organisms and the practice of diagnosing and treating exposures to toxins and toxicants.” 

 

“....” Shachi and Penguin just stared blankly at him.

 

“Can you repeat that but slower?” Rei asked only understand half of what Law said.

 

“Toxicologists are experts on poisons and poisoning. “ Law said with a sigh and a look that clearly said ‘Why-am-I-even-talking-to-you-people-?’.

 

“Oooh” The three kids let out.

 

“But you’ll need to study a lot Rei, it won't be easy.”

 

“Hmm...I think I’ll try learning it and see how it goes from there?” Rei said unsure before feeling a hand grab her head and start squishing it.

 

“Oh you will learn and I’ll help you. You already gave up on swordsmanship and I'm not letting you run from this. ” Law said with a dark and creepy smile. Rei gulped completely terrified. Shachi and Penguin wisely stayed away from those two.

 

* * *

  
  


“Where the fuck is he!?” Shachi was the one to break the silence out of frustration, it was already night time, but no Garp in sight.

 

“Maybe he forgot.” Said Cora who had woken up recently. He has a look of somebody who had experienced this.”Also Shachi, watch your language young man.”

 

“That could happen!? Wasn't he warned 2 days ago?” Penguin asked also irritated.

 

“Just enough time for him to forget.” Said Cora with a sigh.

 

“I'm going to cut off his limbs.” Law growled out.

 

“Now now Law, remember you can't cut off people's limbs out of frustration. Plus we need to keep your powers a secret.”  Cora said.

 

“Also Garp would destroy you.” Rei added helpfully.

 

“That too.” Cora agreed.

 

“Is he really such a big shot?” Penguin asked.

 

“ Yup, he is known as the Marine Hero. I think he might be the strongest there is.” Rei said with a thoughtful expression.

 

“Only Sengoku-san can keep up with him.” Cora said as he stretched his arms a little.

 

At that moment they heard roar near the shore.

 

“What the fuck was that!?” Shachi screamed out. The kids came closer to Cora who had jumped up and got into a defensive position.

 

“I don't know, buf everybody stay behind me and get ready to run if I say so.” Cora ordered them.

 

“We’re not going to leave you!” Law protested.

 

“Don't fight with me Law!” Cora scolded the boy which had worked to quiet Law down, but he didn't look happy.

 

After a minute or two a bulky man appeared in vacation clothing.”There you are!” He said in a booming voice.

 

“G-Garp-san?” Cora gulped slightly shaking in fear.

 

Shachi and Penguin looked at him unimpressed, because he was afraid of such a silly looking person. While Bepo and Law knew better than to judge a book by it's cover, they stared at the man warily. Rei was about to walk towards the older man, but was yanked by the hood of her hoodie. She gave Law a half hearted glare receiving a full one in return before pouting and crossing her arms.

 

“Rosinante…” He walked over to the blond who was taller than him, he stared at the shaking man before jumping and punching him over the head.”What were you thinking! You damn idiot! Were you planning to get yourself killed!? You need more training!” He shouted at the now unconscious blond.

 

“What the fuck old man!?” Law yelled at Garp as Bepo, Shachi and Penguin tried to wake Cora up. Shachi and Penguin had both violently flinched when they had seen Garp hit Cora because of their abused past. “You can't just hit people!”

 

“What did you say brat?” Garp said as he narrowed his eyes at Law.

 

“Oh shit…” Rei mumbled as she quickly went over to stand between Garp and Law.”Now now, let's all calm down. Law-nii that was rude, you shouldn't curse people. Garp-san please don't hit our Dad he is very delicate. Plus I want him to have all his brain cells intact.”

 

“I didn't hit him that hard.” Garp said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s unconscious and might have brain damage!” Law yelled out clearly pisssdd off.

 

“MAYBE we should introduce ourselves!? So you already know Rosinante, but we call him Cora or Cora-san. Next to his unconscious form is Shachi, Penguin and Bepo the polar bear. This yelling chil-” She got a smack on the head.”-Teenager is Law and my name is Rei.” She then turned towards the others.”And this man is Monkey D Garp.”

 

“D?” Law said with a tilted head an a look of interest in his eyes. 

 

“That's a lot of brats you got Rosinante, one even is a bear!” Garp laughed. He walked over to the unconscious body and ‘lightly’ kicked him waking the man up.”Stop sleeping!”

 

“Oof! What the-Garp-san!” Cora jumped up and saluted the man.”Rosinante reporting for duty!”

 

“At ease soldier.” Garp replied. Cora looked confused before looking around and remembering where he was.

 

“Oh…” He blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Well good to know he doesn't have a concussion.” Rei said cheerfully.

 

“Seggy sent me here to take you brats to East Blue. Have no clue why you need to go there, but it's no concern of mine.” He said with a  shrug. 

 

Shachi, Bepo and Penguin looked at each other as Shachi mouthed ‘Seggy?’ clearly confused.

 

‘What is with older people calling everybody brats? Is it a trend or something?’ Rei thought with an eye roll.

 

“We actually feel it's safer to be in East Blue right now. Doflamingo might still be looking for us and I'm not going to risk it.” Cora said.

 

“Bah that stupid Flamingo needs a bashing.” Garp said waving his hand around.

 

“No arguments here!” Rei said.” Garp-san how is Vergo doing?” Rei asked with a sickly sweet smile.

 

“Vergo is doing great been bea-I mean training him almost everyday at 3 AM! Though he got a broken arm and is dragging his left foot a bit, but that's nothing to worry about. He’ll sleep it off!” Garp said with a giant grin making Rei give him a toothy grin in return.

 

“That's a shame, though I do hope he recovers soon, can't be slacking off on training after all.” She said. “ How is Sengoku-Jiji doing?”

 

“Ha! He is doing fine, well if you don't count being buried in paperwork.” Garp said looking at Rei amused.

 

“Poor Jiji. Could you give him a hug from me?” She asked with a glint in her eyes. It took a moment for Garp to get it before he laughed and then pet Rei’s head.

 

“I’ll be sure to give him a big hug from you!”

 

“Thank you!~” She chirped.

 

“Oh god, they're getting along.” Cora muttered looking terrified. He wanted to drag his little daughter away before she could give Garp-san any ideas.

 

* * *

 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT!?” 

 

“WE’RE GONNA DIE!”

 

“BEARS AREN'T TASTY PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!”

 

“GARP-SAN!”

 

Rei and Law just stood frozen with wide eyes and paling skin, while the others panicked. Garp stood next to the two frozen kids laughing before walking towards the terrifying seaking who was glaring at them. Looking closer they could see a rope around its neck connecting it to the ship.

 

“That's the guy who can be relied on?” Law looked at Rei as if she had a few screws loose and honestly she only felt half offended.

 

“I never said that.”

 

“You implied it. A lot.”

 

“Maybe, but I never said those exact words.”

 

“I'm beginning to worry about that person you want to follow. Is he as insane as this guy? If so you're not going anywhere.”

 

“Weeellll….”

 

Law just face palmed with a sigh.”I'm not letting you out of my sight.”

 

“Time to get on board brats! We got a long journey ahead!” Garp said with a giant grin as all of them felt the hair on their backs stand up. “You look like stick figures, we gotta put some muscles on your bodies. You might even become fit to be marines!” He said with a laugh.

Everybody sweat dropped, but nobody was going to correct him because they had something called self preservation.

 

* * *

 

It had been 2 month of being on a ship with Monkey D Garp. The man would train all of them including Cora. Through he was harder on Cora than on the others, if you compared the trainings. The man had actually shook out information from the kids about their training. Except for Law’s power, The kids told everything to Garp. He told them they needed to improve and that he had a plan for them.

 

Each day was hellish. Through surprisingly Garp had actually made them a schedule.

 

_ Breakfast - 6 AM - 6.30AM  _

_ Free - 6.30 AM - 7AM _

_ Muscle exercising - 7AM - 8AM _

_ 30 Laps on deck - 8AM - 9.30AM _

_ Self Defense - 9.30AM - 11AM _

_ Brunch - 11AM - 11.30AM _

_ Free - 11.30AM - 12PM _

_ Skill Improvement - 12PM - 2PM _

_  Penguin - Cooking/Medicine _

_  Bepo - Navigation/Engineering _

_  Law and Rei - Medicine/Poison _

_  Shachi - Hair Styling/Medicine _

_ Lunch - 2PM - 2.30PM _

_ Free - 2.30PM - 3PM _

_ Weapon Improvement - 3PM - 6PM _

_  Penguin and Shachi - Guns _

_  Rei - Darts/Senbou/knives and Crossbow        _

_  Law - Sword _

_  Bepo - Martial Arts _

_ Dinner - 6PM - 6.30PM _

_ Free - 6.30PM- 7PM _

_ Electro - 7PM - 9PM _

_ Free - 9PM - 11PM _

_ Sleep - 11PM - 6AM _

 

Since None of them really had nothing much to do on the ship they weren't against the schedule. When it was time for Skill or Weapon training it was more or less easy for them to get into it, but the early morning ones were nightmares, because Garp would interfere in them.

 

The kids could barely wake up in the morning, sometimes they would go to bed early instead of spending that free time on other things.

After those 2 months they could finally cross to East Blue, through they had to go through an inspection.

 

* * *

 

“I hate you so much…”  Law said as they hid under a net of dead fish. Bepo seemed to be the least bothered out of the 6 of them. Cora was trying to stop his gagging while Shachi and Penguin just kept their noses covered. Rei looked disgusted, which also made her pretty irritated.

 

“Love you too nii-chan.” She said in a mocking tone.

 

“Fuck you.” He countered showing her the middle finger and earning a gasp from Cora, but before he could scold Law his gagging reflexes activated again.

 

“Ew, no thank you.” She countered back sticking her tongue out, but that only made her want to gag too.

 

They heard footsteps, all of them quickly shut their mouths. Some marines came in looking around the room.”Wow, Garp-san you're fishing trip must have been incredible.” One of the marines said.

 

“Gahahaha, this is nothing, these fishes will only last me a few days if I'm lucky.” Garp said slapping the marine on the back in a friendly gesture, but the slap had almost send the guy flying into the fish. He was still a little upset that he had to let his sea king go, the marines were too afraid to come on deck with that oversized fish serpent glaring at them.

 

“I-I see, will you be in East Blue for long?”

 

“Yeah, going to go relax for a bit before Seggy calls me back.”

 

Rei tried not to laugh, god she did, but Seggy. The marine also had a look of confusion. She focused on the slimy dead fish that were covering her front view instead.She couldn't laugh here.

 

The marine sweat dropped.”Oh okay, well sir, everything seems in order you may proceed now.” He told Garp somewhat nervously as they left the room.

 

As soon as they couldn't hear footsteps Shachi said.“I can't believe we had to hide under dead fish.”

 

“Tell that to Rei.” Law said while grumpling.

 

“Well I'm sorry Mister Volff Junior!” She snapped at him. Law snapped his head towards Cora looking half betrayed half angry.

 

“You promised not to tell her!”

 

“Whoops.”Cora said sheepishly.

 

“Let's just be glad we didn't get caught.” Said Penguin with a sigh.”I thought I'd lose half of my life span.”

 

“Why are you guys worried? You, Shachi and even me should be fine. We aren't wanted or anything. Cora and Law should be the ones to worry about getting caught.” Rei said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“So wait...you're telling me we didn't have to hide under smelly, slimy and dead fish?” Shachi asked as his right eye twitched.

 

“No, we still kinda needed to hide, since the marines would ask Garp what he was doing with a  bunch of kids.” Honestly Rei knew they could pretend to be survivors of a pirate raid and Garp was just escorting them to a safe place,but that would cause problems for Garp when they grow into pirates, so she didn't want to risk it.”So why not hide all together.”

 

“I really wanna choke you.” Said Shachi earning a look from Rei.

 

“Be my guest.”

 

“Stop it.”Cora scolded.”We just have to wait it out a little longer, I know none of you are thrilled by this.” He said before his gagging reflexes took control again. God it's smelled and felt awful here.

 

“At least he hasn't set himself on fire.” Rei mumbled.

 

“Don't jinx it.” Law said with a growl. They didn't need a flaming fish net.

 

After a few minutes Garp came into the room.”Brats, everything's clear you can get out from under there.” He laughed at their depressed faces.

 

“Bathroom’s mine!” Rei yelled as she dashed out from under the fish.

 

The Shachi and Penguin protested as they rushed after her hoping to get there before her.

 

Law just sighed. He couldn't exactly use his devil fruit abilities since Garp was here, so he just walked towards the bathroom, after making sure Garp didn't follow him took a few rock. Shachi and Penguin kept banging on the door. Taking one rock that he carried with him he put it on the floor next to him and switched the rock with Shachi and himself with Penguin as soon as he was sure Garp wasn't around here to witness it.

 

The two fell to the ground on their butts and stared at Law confused. Law just knocked on the bathroom door politely and waited.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Let me bath.” He ordered with a growl.

 

“....Fine.” Rei opened the door and let Law in before closing it again.

 

Shachi and Penguin looked even more confused, before deciding this was something they had to ask Cora about. They were pretty sure those two snuck in some swimwear and didn't even warn them!

 

* * *

 

While in the bathroom...

 

Rei stood there wearing red shorts, while Law wore black ones. She was the first to climb into the bathtub. “Ok, you're next Law.”

 

“I hate being a devil fruit user…” With that Law got into the half sea water and almost instantly was about to kneel over, but Rei supported his weight and helped him sit down.”Uuugh. Where did you hide the red shorts?”

 

“Same place that you hid you're balck shorts at.” Both of them put the clothes under the bathtub at different times when they had found out about the fish.”You know those idiots are gonna make a big deal out of this.”

 

“Whatever. Cora-san will tell them that we had prepared shorts while those guys were busy having an argument about which dessert was better.”

 

“Those dummies should have thought ahead like we did.” Rei said with a giggle. “I wish we had some bubbles.” She pouted while looking at the bland water.

 

“Are you sure you're 18 mentally? Cause I don't see it.”  That earned him a splash in the face. He didn't look amused.”Come on, let's wash your hair.” He said with a sigh.

 

Turning her back towards him and pulling her head back she let him wash her hair.”Please try not to get some in my eyes.” She pleaded.

 

“Whatever,I wasn't planning to, don't need you throwing a tantrum again.”

 

“That was only once and I already told you it really stings my eyes.” She tried pouting, but because her head was leaning in an uncomfortable angle she decided against it.

 

“You're hair really stinks of fish.” He said while scrunching his nose.

 

“Like I don't know that, you don't exactly smell like daisies either.” She countered back.

 

After washing her hair they switched position so Rei could wash Law’s hair. She had to stand up, because Law was actually getting pretty tall pretty fast.

 

“I swear you're worse than a bean sprout. Can you like will yourself not to grow so fast?” She grumbled.

 

“I can't and even if I could I would ‘will’ myself to grow even taller just to spite you.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Bitch.” Law smirked earning a feral grin from Rei. 

 

“Fucker.”

 

“I'm such a bad influence on you” And that had made her laugh out loud.

 

* * *

 

When they were done both of them got out of the bathtub. They used the towels to dry themselves a bit before leaving the bathroom in their still wet shorts, since they didn't have the time to bring something to change into. The wet shorts kept dripping on the floor but at that point they didn't care. 

 

Opening the door both shivered because of the cold air hitting them. They stepped aside to let both Shachi and Penguin into the bathroom.

 

Cora also followed after the two, but before entering the bathroom he turned towards Law and Rei.”That was very clever, leaving some clothes for yourselves, but you really should have thought to bring some dry clothes too.” 

 

“We know…” Rei said slightly depressed and shivering from the cold. She was pretty sure she was going to catch a cold like this.

 

“Also don't leave them out next time, they were a bit upset.” Cora pointed out. The boys felt left out.

 

“Okay, next time we’ll warn them in advance.” Law said with a sneeze.

 

“ I really hope there won't be a next time…” Rei said with a shiver of disgust. She didn't want to be anywhere near fish right now. Cora just chuckled.

 

“You better get to your room, you're going to catch a cold this way.”  Cora said as he nudged them towards their room before going into the bathroom.

 

“You know you sneeze like a kitten, that's adorable.” Rei said to Law with a giant grin.

 

“Tell anybody and you're dead.” Law glared at her which only made her grin wider.

 

“Aww such a grumpy kitty cat.” Law’s glare hardened.”Okay fiiiine. Geez.” Suddenly she remembered something important.

 

“Hey Law?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Where’s Bepo?”

 

“Did we live him with the pile of fish?”

 

“I think so?”

 

“Don't polar Bears eat fish?”

 

“...”

 

A scream of “My Fishies!” Was heard. Law and Rei just looked at each other and went to their room ignoring the screaming and scolding noises.

**Author's Note:**

> Other pairings, characters and so on will be added as the story progresses. Also would love to hear what pairing you would like to see in the story.


End file.
